GHOSTLY AVENGERS: ENDGAME
by StriderPhantom
Summary: Thanos snapped his fingers and half the life in the universe instantly dissolved. Five years later, a ragged group of surviving warriors, including Captain America, Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Black Widow, Iron Man, War Machine, Ant-Man, Red Huntress, Daranak Nova, Salzer Nova, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula, Thor, and the Hulk works to counteract the Mad Titan's genocidal action. DPxMCU
1. Chapter 1: One Last Surprise

**StriderPhantom, formerly LooneyAces, here. I have returned and welcome to the 13th story of the Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe Fanfiction crossover series, better known as DPxMCU. This is it, after four years, we have arrived to the culmination of 12 interconnected stories of the series and the final story of the DPxMCU Infinity Saga and the final Ghostly Avengers titled story. For the past four years, I have written a total of 12 DPxMCU stories before this current one. I am very proud with how the DPxMCU series have turn out and the amount of the reviews from those that reacted to this series' stories, and I couldn't have honestly done it without the support from you, my readers and fans of this series, who some have ended up becoming my friends. We have come a long way heading to this story, especially a year after the conclusion of the last story. I want to say thank you to everyone for your continuous support as I continue to write the DPxMCU series. There will be more DPxMCU stories after this one, but the next one will start a new DPxMCU saga, one that will eventually start the next generation. Anyway, if you're new to the series, you'll need to read these following stories in the series' chronological order before reading this one in order to catch up.**

**THE FENTON CHRONICLES**

**GHOSTLY AVENGER**

**DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR**

**DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR**

**GHOSTLY GUARDIANS**

**GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2**

**GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON**

**GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR**

**DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN**

**GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK**

**DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR**

**GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR**

**I have also written a few DPxMCU one shot stories, which you can see them on my Deviantart and I am also planning to write a series of DPxMCU one-shots which will be titled TEAM PHANTOM: NEXT GENERATION, which will featured ScarletGhostX's next gen characters, which that will be exclusive on Deviantart. Also, if you have not seen the movie Avengers: Endgame, I highly recommend seeing it before reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman, Viacom International and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. Danny and Dani are in the appearances of Butch's 10 years later designs. You can see them in the story's cover photo. All fictional characters are mine. Well, this is it everyone, the story you all been waiting for, the culmination of the DPxMCU series. Without further do, I present you GHOSTLY AVENGERS: ENDGAME!**

Chapter 1: One Last Surprise.

It was a nice day for a family picnic. Outside his homestead, Clint Barton, who is better known as Hawkeye and is still under house arrest after violating the Sokovia Accords during the Avengers Civil War two years ago, despite helping Team Phantom a year after, was having a picnic with his family. While his wife Laura was preparing lunch and his sons Cooper and Nathaniel were playing catch, Clint was teaching his daughter Lila archery. Clint guided Lila in how to shoot an arrow, something he had perfected.

"Okay, hold on, don't shoot. You see where you're going?" Clint asked.

"Mm-hmm." Lila replied.

"Okay. Now, let's worry about how you get there." Clint said as he helps Lila position herself. "Gotta move your foot here. Point your toe this way. Your hips here. Okay? Can you see?" Clint said.

"Yeah." Lila said.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked as he starts to mess with Lila's hair.

"Mm-hmm." Lila replied.

"How about now?" Can you see now?" Clint asked, making Lila chuckle.

"No." Lila said with a chuckle.

"How about now?" Clint asked one more time as he and Lila both laugh. "All right. Ready? Three fingers."

Meanwhile, Cooper and Nathaniel were playing catch while Laura looked on.

"Nice!" Cooper said upon seeing Nathaniel catch the baseball before throwing it back to him.

"Nice throw, kiddo." Laura said.

"Here you go." Cooper said before throwing the ball to his little brother.

"Hey, you guys want mayo? Or mustard? Or both?" Laura asked Clint and Lila, which Lila got confused on the concept of putting mayonnaise on a hot dog.

"Who puts mayo on a hot dog?" Lila asked.

"Probably your brothers." Clint replied before looking at Laura. "Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, Mama."

"Got it!" Laura said before facing her sons. "Nate, mayo or mustard?"

"How about ketchup?" Nathaniel replied.

"Or ketchup. I got ketchup, too." Laura said.

Meanwhile, Clint watch as Lila prepares to take her shot.

"Mind your elbow." Clint said.

Lila then take her shot, the arrow hitting the bullseye, making Clint laugh in pride.

"Good job, hawk-eye. Go get your arrow." Clint said.

"Hey, guys! Enough practice. Soup's on!" Laura called.

"All right. We're coming. We're hungry. Lila, let's go." Clint said, only to discover that Lila is gone. "Lila? Honey?"

Clint called out for Lila again, wondering where she had gone, but to no prevail. Confused by his daughter's sudden disappearance, Clint turned to where his wife and sons were, only to find that they were gone too.

"Babe?" Clint called, starting to get worried. "Babe? Boys!"

Clint began to unsuccessfully search for his family and he could do nothing but desperately, and with great fear, call out for his family. Unaware to Clint, his family and half the population of the universe got wiped out from existence thanks to a genocidal plan that was carried out by the Mad Titan Thanos.

* * *

Three weeks has passed since Thanos completed his plan on collecting all six Infinity Stones and used them to wipe out half of the population of the whole universe. After the so-called Snap, billionaire Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, and Nebula, one of the daughters of Thanos, used the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship, the _Benatar_, to get off the planet Titan. However, the fuel cells of the _Benatar_ had been damaged during the Battle of Titan, forcing Tony and Nebula to work together to repair it. After succeeding in repairing the ship, Tony set a course for Earth. However, the ship only possessed forty-eight hours worth of fuel left, leaving the pair stranded in deep space. Over the course of three weeks, they bonded and developed a friendly relationship, rationing their food and playing games to pass the time, and Nebula providing medical assistance to Tony due to the stab wound he had received from Thanos. Right now, Tony and Nebula were playing a few rounds of Table Football on the bridge of the _Benatar_. Tony flick one paper shard, only for Nebula to try and catch one of them.

"You don't need to do that. Because, uh, you're just holding the position." Tony said.

Nebula then attempt her try to score a point, but miss her target.

"That was close." Tony said.

Nebula then made more attempts to score a point before finally one of her paper shards pass between Tony's thumbs.

"That's a goal. We are now one apiece." Tony said.

"I would like to try again." Nebula said.

Tony and Nebula continue to play the game and both score points.

"We're tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun." Tony said, as he tried to make a goal but lost his aim. "That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win."

Nebula then flick the paper shard and scored a point, winning the game.

"And you've won. Congratulations. Fair game." Tony said as he shows Nebula respect by offering a handshake, which Nebula did returned. "Good sport. You have fun?"

"It was fun." Nebula said.

Sometime later, emaciated from lack of food and water and oxygen running out, Tony activates his nanotech Iron Man Armor Mark L helmet to record a message to his fiance Pepper Potts.

"This thing on? Hey, Miss Potts. Pep. If you find this recording... don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tearjerker. I don't know if you're ever gonna see these. I don't even know if you're still... Oh, God, I hope so. Today's day 21. No, uh, 22. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into the literal void of space, I'd say I'm feeling a little better today. Infection's run its course, thanks to the Blue Meanie back there. Oh, you'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. So, the fuel cells were cracked during battle and we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge and bought ourselves about 48 hours of flight time. Uh, but it's now dead in the water. Thousands light years from the nearest 7-Eleven. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning and that'll be it. Pep, I know I said no more surprises but I gotta say I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... Well, you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, actually, if you grovel for a couple weeks and then move on with enormous guilt... I should probably lie down for a minute. Go rest my eyes. Please know when I drift off, it'll be like every night lately. I'm fine. Totally fine. I dream about you. Because it's always you." Tony said as he recorded his message.

After finishing the recording, Tony put on his jacket and drifted off to sleep before Nebula put him in the captain's chair. While deeply sleeping from the chair for hours, Tony felt a slight arise of light coming from his face, causing some irritation. Tony suddenly woke up due to a beaming light outside the _Benatar_ and as the glowing settled, Tony is surprised to see a glowing woman with long blonde hair and wearing a red and blue jumpsuit with the yellow Kree Starforce symbol on her chest. Unknown to Tony, the woman has come to rescue him and Nebula thanks to the Avengers.

**And that's the end of this chapter. So it's basically the beginning of the movie. Don't worry, the next one, you'll definitely see the changes. So, gotta feel bad for Clint, lost his family like that. RIP Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel Barton. And we all know what happen to some of Team Phantom during that moment. Well, good thing Tony got rescued. Anyway, time to see what happen to the surviving Avengers, especially Danny, Dani, Valerie, Daranak and Salzer, in the next chapter. And I hope you enjoy this DPxMCU story. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: To The Garden

**DrewTheIrish: Oh yeah, opening gave me goosebumps too. And to answer your question. Yes, Ember survived the Snap. I confirmed this on my Facebook page, which if you don't have one, that's understandable. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**stephanieeiche10: You're very welcome and you'll love this story. :)**

**Lord Drakkon: You're gonna love this story. :)**

**Knox (guest): You'll have to read to find out. :)**

**KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you. :)**

**Nykeem (guest): Thank you. :)**

**Here's chapter 2 everybody. **

Chapter 2: To The Garden.

At the New Avengers Facility in Upstate, New York, Steve Rogers, who is known as the original superhero and World War Two veteran known as Captain America, has just finished shaving his beard off and was now looking at the mirror, thinking of the events that has happen. Suddenly he noticed his mirror shaking before hearing a rumble, knowing it was coming from outside the facility. Moments later, Steve, along with Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Valerie Gray, Danny and Danielle Fenton, Rocket Raccoon and Daranak and Salzer Xander, who both are now wearing Earth attire, Daranak wearing a black shirt with red trimmings, blue jeans and red converses, and Salzer wearing a purple shirt, midriff exposed, black jeans and purple converse, went outside the facility onto a field to meet up with Pepper Potts. They look outside to see the same woman flying and bringing the _Benatar_, which had Tony and Nebula on board. The woman, who's name is Carol Danvers and better known as Captain Marvel, set the _Benatar_ to the ground. Steve then ran to the _Benatar _where he was reunited with Tony, who was being aided by Nebula.

"Couldn't stop him." Tony said.

"Neither could I." Steve said.

"Hang on. I lost the kid." Tony said, still in solemn over the lost of Peter Parker, who is known as Spider-Man.

"Tony, we lost." Steve said.

"Is, uh...?" Tony said, referring to Pepper before he sees her approaching him, much to his relief. "Oh, good."

"Oh, my God! Oh my God!" Pepper cried as she hugs Tony in relief.

"It's okay." Tony said, reassuring Pepper.

Meanwhile, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer reunites with Nebula and all held hands in quiet mourning, knowing that their remaining fellow friends of the Guardians of the Galaxy were victims.

* * *

The next morning, the team then explains to Carol what has happen to the universe while she looks at holographic screen projections that shows the Avengers that were victims to Thano's snap. Among them are Bucky Barnes, Stephen Strange, Dr. Erik Selvig, Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter, Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff, Hank Pym, Scott Lang, Maria Hill, Peter Parker, Princess Shuri, T'Challa, Jazz Fenton, Jack and Maddie Fenton, Tucker Foley, Victoria, Trevor, David, Sierra Williams, and Venus DeLisle.

"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth." Rhodey said.

"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census and it looks like he did... He did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out... 50% of all living creatures." Natasha said as Carol watched sadly as a screen projection showed Nick Fury among the ones killed by the Snap.

"Including some of our own..." Danny said as he and Dani look sadly as two screen projections showed Sam Manson and Jacob Collins, which the two saw them die before their eyes.

"Where is he now? Where?" Tony asked, wanting to know the whereabouts of Thanos.

"We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through." Steve replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony said as he noticed Thor who was sitting along with tremendous guilt.

"Oh, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which, of course, he did, but there's a lot of that going around, ain't there?" Rocket replied.

"Honestly, until this exact second I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." Tony said, not believing that he has heard a raccoon talk.

"Maybe I am." Rocket said.

"Now, this is not the time for wisecracks." Dani said.

"Seriously, I agree. Not now." Salzer said.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him." Steve said.

"Who told you that? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There's no fight, 'cause he's not beatable." Tony said.

"Okay. Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" Steve asked.

"Uh..." Tony muttered before he sputters.

"Come on, you gotta have something, Tony." Danny said.

"I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming." Tony said, recalling how he saw his vision when Wanda manipulated him three years ago.

"Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus." Steve said.

"And I needed you. As in, past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy. Sorry." Tony said as the anger starts to build in him. "You know what I need? I need a shave. And I believe I remember tell all youse..." Tony said as he tries to get a IV line off.

"Tony, Tony!" Rhodey said as he tries to calm his best friend down, but he ignore him.

"... Alive and otherwise, that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not. That's what we needed." Tony said with anger.

"Well, that didn't work out, did it?" Steve asked.

"And what happen after that would have never have happened too." Danny said.

"I said we'd lose. You said, 'We'll do that together, too'. And guess what, Cap? Same to you Danny. We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the 'Avengers', not the 'Pre-vengers'." Tony said.

"Okay." Rhodey said, trying to calm Tony down.

"Right?" Tony asked.

"You made your point. Just sit down, okay?" Rhodey said.

"Okay. No, no, here's my point. You know what?" Tony said before looking and pointing at Carol. "She's great by the way. We need you. You're new blood."

"Tony, you're sick. Sit down." Rhodey said.

"Bunch of tired old mules. I got nothing for you, Cap. And I got nothing for you, Danny. I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust, liars." Tony said, putting out his anger to Steve and Danny, still angry at them for what happen two years ago.

Tony then ripped out his Arc Reactor and gave it to Steve.

"Here, take this. You find him, you put that on, you hide." Tony said before collapsing to the ground.

"Tony!" Steve said in concern.

"Tony, you okay?!" Danny asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Let me..." Tony said before he faints.

Tony was then taken to a room to get some rest as Bruce gave him a sedative as Rhodey made sure he gets some rest and under Pepper's care.

"How is he, Rhodey?" Valerie asked.

"Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day." Rhodey said.

"As long as he's okay, that's all it matters." Dani said.

"You guys take care of him and I'll bring him a Xorrian elixir when I come back." Carol said.

"A what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"It's a medicine from the planet Xorr." Daranak replied.

Carol then began to leave, making the others confused at her actions.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To kill Thanos." Carol said, still furious about Thanos' actions.

"Hey." Natasha said, stopping Carol in her tracks. "You know, we usually work as a team here and, uh, between you and I, morale's a little fragile."

"We realized up there is more your territory, but this our fight too." Steve said.

"We don't give up." Danny said.

"Thanos mess with one of us, he messed with all of us." Dani said.

"You even know where he is?" Rhodey asked.

"I know people who might." Carol replied.

"Don't bother." Nebula said, gaining Carol's attention. "I can tell you where Thanos is."

"You might want to listen to Nebula. She knows Thanos more anyone else in this room." Daranak said.

"Not to mention you all just got to know Thanos. A little background will help as well." Salzer said.

Moments later, everyone listens to Nebula as she tells her story and background on her father Thanos and what he will do after he completed his plan.

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his Great Plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask where would we go once his plan was complete? And his answer was always the same. 'To the Garden'." Nebula said.

"That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan." Rhodey said.

"Well, he's not gonna have a good retirement soon." Valerie said.

"So, where is he?" Steve asked.

At that moment, Rocket activates a device that shows a holographic projection of the Earth.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it. Until two days ago..." Rocket said before he switches the projection to reveal an alien planet. "... on this planet."

"Known as Planet 0259-S." Salzer said.

"When Salzer and I were on the Nova Corps, we've seen records on that planet, but it's pretty sketchy." Daranak said.

"Thanos is there." Nebula said.

"He used the stones again." Natasha said as she looks at the projection of the alien planet.

"Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in shorthanded, you know?" Bruce said, concern about the mission.

"Look, he's still got the stones, so..." Rhodey said before being cut off.

"So, let's get 'em. Use them to bring everyone back." Carol said.

"Just like that?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Just like that." Steve said.

"Just like how I did with the Reality Gems to restore order twice, so the Infinity Stones shouldn't be any different." Danny said.

"Definitely, reverse what Thanos did and everyone will come back and the universe will be restored." Dani said.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this, I mean, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Natasha said.

"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" Bruce asked, still concerned about the mission.

"Because before you didn't have me." Carol said, making everyone look at her.

"Hey, new girl? Everybody in this room is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?" Rhodey asked, not pleased with Carol's statement.

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys." Carol replied.

"Yeah, she's got a point." Danny said.

Thor then decide to test Carol by summoning Stormbreaker in front of her to see how she reacted. Once he did, he noticed that Carol did not even flinch and just left a grin.

"I like this one." Thor said.

"I guess it's settled then." Dani said.

"Now, we know what we need to do. Let's get ready and prepare, team." Danny said.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch." Steve said.

Moments later, the Avengers, except for Tony, boards the _Benatar_, with Rocket and Carol piloting it, as they set to head to the alien planet that Thanos is located at. Carol and Rocket pilots the _Benatar _to Earth orbit.

"Okay. Who here hasn't been to space?" Rocket asked.

At that moment, Steve, Natasha and Rhodey raised their hands. Valerie didn't as she been to space once when she was chasing Danny when he was dealing with Technus in space eight years ago when they were enemies at the time. Danny, who been to space many times, and Dani didn't since they've visit a alien planet with Thor last year.

"Why?" Rhodey asked, which made Carol chuckle.

"You better not throw up on my ship." Rocket warned.

"OUR ship, Rocket." Salzer corrected.

"Seriously, Rocket. It's not that hard." Daranak said.

"Don't worry, Dani and I been to space camp and passed, and I wanted to be an astronaut." Danny said.

"Not to mention Danny and I visited another planet before. Not a pleasant experience." Dani said.

"Approaching jump in three, two, one." Nebula said.

At that moment, the _Benatar _went light speed as it traveled through a jump point, making Danny and Dani amazed.

"This is the coolest spaceship. I need to get the team one of these." Dani said.

"Never thought we visit another alien planet, huh, little sis?" Danny asked.

"I was hoping we don't do it again to be honest." Dani said.

Moments later, the _Benatar_ passed the jump point and arrived at Planet 0259-S where Thanos is located. The planet was similar to Earth, had a blue atmosphere, had continents and water, but it had two moons and it has a ring similar to Saturn's. After arriving, Carol exited out the _Benatar_.

"I'll head down for recon." Carol said before she flew off to the planet's surface.

While waiting, Danny pull out a picture of Sam, that was taken before she was killed, and look sadly, which Salzer noticed.

"You really did loved her, huh?" Salzer asked.

"Sam was everything to me, Salzer. I would do anything for her." Danny replied.

Salzer then place her hand on Danny's shoulder, trying to comfort her new half ghost ally.

"Don't worry, Danny. Soon, we'll get her back, I guarantee it." Salzer said.

"Thanks, Salzer. You know, you and Sam would probably be good friends." Danny said with a slight smile.

"I'm sure we would." Salzer said with a slight smile.

Meanwhile, Dani was looking down in sadness, thinking about her boyfriend Jacob. Daranak sense her sadness and tries to comfort his new half ghost ally.

"He was the world to you, huh?" Daranak asked.

"Jacob was the best boyfriend anyone can ask for. He mean everything to me." Dani said.

"Well, he'll be back soon once we accomplish this mission." Daranak said.

"I hope so." Dani said before look at Daranak and smile. "It's nice to know that Danny and I have new friends, especially when they're half ghost as well and from another planet."

"My sister and I feel the same. We always thought we were the only ones, but turns out it wasn't. Caught us by surprise." Daranak said.

"Same." Dani said.

Dani then looks at Danny, thinking about the mission.

"Say, Danny, you think this mission will be successful?" Dani asked.

"It will. This is a risk we're gonna have to take." Danny said.

"And what if one of us you know... What if that happens to you Danny." Dani asked, concerned for her brother.

"If it happens to me, so be it." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Steve began to look over to his compass with a picture of his love interest back in his time Peggy Carter, which Natasha noticed. Steve look at the picture for a short while before closing his compass.

"This is gonna work, Steve." Natasha assured.

"I know it will." Steve said before he looks at Natasha. "'Cause I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't."

Suddenly, Carol came back, completed her recon of the planet's surface.

"No satellites. No ships. No armies. No ground defenses of any kind. It's just him." Carol said.

"And that's enough." Nebula said.

Meanwhile down on the planet's surface, Thanos, who is severely injured and still wearing the damaged Infinity Gauntlet, was merely picking crops from his farmland. Collecting his harvest in a bag, Thanos returned to his hut, where he began to prepare a stew. As he tended to his food, a noise caught his attention. Suddenly, Thanos was blasted by a photon blast that was fired by Carol. However, he managed to raise his left arm and use the Infinity Gauntlet to block the attack, but not before Carol managed to knock him down. Carol then put Thanos in a headlock just as Bruce, in the Iron Man Mark XLIX Hulkbuster Armor, burst from the floor and further restraining him, with Rhodey joining and holding down Thanos' right hand. Thor then flew in and sliced off Thanos' left arm with Stormbreaker, releasing the Infinity Gauntlet and causing great pain to Thanos. Then, Steve, Natasha, Rocket, Danny, Dani, Daranak, Salzer, Valerie and Nebula entered the hut to see the restrained Titan. Rocket then flips over the gauntlet, and becomes shocked when he saw that the stones were no longer in the gauntlet.

"They're gone!" Salzer said in shock.

"Oh, no." Rocket said.

"Where are they?" Steve demanded.

"Answer the question." Carol said.

"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation." Thanos answered.

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce yelled before he push Thanos down.

"You should be grateful." Thanos said before Bruce punched him again.

Danny then approached Thanos before he started to punch him in the face.

"Grateful?! You killed my family! My friends! My girlfriend!" Danny said, still punching him with anger.

"Danny, stop!" Salzer said as she and Daranak managed to pulled Danny back.

Dani was about to continue what Danny started, but Valerie managed to stop her.

"Don't, stick to the plan, Dani." Valerie said.

"Fine, but he's lucky he's not receiving the end of a ecto-fire blast after killing my family, best friends and boyfriend." Dani said with anger.

"Where are the stones?" Natasha said with a hint of anger.

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." Thanos replied.

"You used them two days ago!" Bruce said.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable." Thanos said.

"We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying!" Rhodey said.

"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula said, confirming that Thanos is telling the truth.

"Ah. Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." Thanos said.

Before he could say anything else, an enraged Thor swung Stormbreaker and decapitated Thanos, killing him, much to everyone's horror.

"What?" Bruce asked, not believing what Thor just did.

"No..." Danny said in horror.

"Thor..." Salzer said in horror.

"What did you do?" Rocket said, also in shock.

"I went for the head." Thor replied, remembering what Thanos told him before he snapped his fingers.

With that, the Avengers has come to accept that Thanos has indeed destroyed the stones and that reversing the effects of the Snap will never happen. They now lost all hope and morale. Nebula then close Thanos' eyelids out of respect, Danny, Dani and Valerie had no choice to accept the losses that Thanos cause to them and now became emotional, and Thor walked out of Thanos' hut in despair with no other choice than accepting the fact that Thanos' actions were indeed permanent. Now the Avengers will have to live on, some without their loves ones, as survivors of the universe.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Man, that scene gave me chills. Well, Danny and Dani are now about to fall into depression, sadden at the lost of their family and friends, especially Sam and Jacob. Definitely saw the rage in them against Thanos. How about Danny and Dani bonding with Daranak and Salzer? Four half ghost hybirds together. You all waited to see that. And this is the first time Danny and Dani visit a alien planet since Ragnarok. Anyway, with all hope lost, what will happen to the Avengers, especially Danny and Dani five years later, the year 2023? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Five Years Later

**stephanieeiche10: There will be another story after this but there won't be a DPxMCU version of Far From Home. I already have stories planned.**

**Lord Drakkon: Dang man, lol.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**KuriMaster13: You'll definitely see the depression stage.**

**DrewTheIrish: Thanks. **

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you and to answer your question, not really.**

**Gottalovebooks13: Okay.**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you for liking and enjoying the DPxMCU series. Glad you enjoy it. Also, some corrections, the prequel of this story is only on DA, not intended to be here but you will see a reference in this story. Also, the upcoming one-shots is called TEAM PHANTOM: NEXT GENERATION. Anyway, glad you're enjoying this series and there are more stories to come in the future. :)**

**Here is chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Five Years Later.

It is a dark and gloomy day at the largely abandoned city of New York City. It is now the year 2023, five years since Thanos wiped out half of all life in the universe, which has come now to be called the Decimation. In the past five years, New York City, which was once a large buzzing metropolis, was largely abandoned. Survivors of the Decimation began to form communities outside the city, including a makeshift marina on Liberty Island. Citi Field, which had been left unused as the Decimation made the New York Mets stop playing, now held a therapy group formed by survivors, including Steve Rogers. And in the past five years, the victims of the Decimation would come to be known as the Vanished. Despite the destruction caused by Thanos, the world was slowly recovering. Anyway, inside the largely abandoned borough of Manhattan, Danny and Dani were maintaining the city's landmarks, despite being abandoned. They were currently maintaining the 9/11 Memorial Museum and the plaza that is next to the One World Trade Center, which they believe the maintaining that place is the most important to them. In the past five years since losing their family and friends, especially Sam and Jacob, Danny, now 29 years old, and Dani, now 25 years old biologically but 13 years old chronologically, has lost their will to fight. Danny couldn't continue to ghost fight since Sam isn't by his side. Same for Dani as she couldn't ghost fight without her boyfriend Jacob. Losing them as well as their family and friends has cause the two to go into a deep depression, which is the reason they lost the will to continue ghost fighting, although the ghosts haven't went to Earth since that dreadful day, and they haven't go ghost in five years as well. They have try to move on with their lives but it's not easy for them, hence why they moved out of Amity Park, Minnesota three years ago and now resides at the New Avengers Facility. Danny and Dani remained with the Avengers but still lost the will to fight and now just looking after the city. The depression and losing Sam took a toll on Danny as he doesn't look after himself as he has grown a full beard as well. He trims it but mostly doesn't look after himself. He is currently wearing a black shirt with white trimmings, has the iconic DP symbol on his chest and small Avengers logos on the sleeves, blue jeans and red converse shoes. The depression and losing Jacob took a toll on Dani as well. Dani does look after herself but she doesn't want to do anything. Despite that she wants to maintain the city, she mostly spends her time taking long naps, watching TV or eat. Dani is currently wearing a short black shirt with white sleeves, midriff exposed, has the white DP logo on her chest and small black Avengers logos on the sleeves, light blue jeans and red converse shoes. Anyway, Danny and Dani has just finished maintaining the museum and was now taking a rest inside an abandoned nearby apartment.

"So, once again, another gloomy day." Dani said, sounding depressed.

"Yep, but hey, someone has to make sure these landmarks, especially the World Trade Center site is maintained, especially the reflecting pools." Danny said.

"So, I've been thinking about all these past five years and I don't think I'm gonna date someone again, but I'm trying to take the baby steps and move on, but I can't stop thinking about Jacob. I wanted to have a future with him. Get married in a church and have children with him." Dani said, sounding depressed.

"Same. I'll probably stay single for the rest of my life, my heart belongs to Sam. I wanted to have a future with her, get married in a church and have kids with her. But yeah... I'm trying to take the jump. Take those little baby steps." Danny said.

"We gotta try to overcome the depression and try to become whole again." Dani said.

"Definitely. I agree with you Dani." Danny said.

"But what about ghost fighting? It's been three years since we left Amity Park." Dani said.

"I don't know, Dani. There hasn't been a ghost sighting since that day. All I can say is that we need to find our true purpose. But I do know one thing, we probably won't move on from our loved ones and will be depressed about that for the rest of our lives, but the world is in our hands. And not to mention we have each other." Danny said.

"Of course, Danny. You're the only family I got left... I don't know what would happen to me if Thanos had killed you." Dani said.

"Well, technically, Aunt Alicia survived, but I get what you mean, and that didn't happen. I'm still here and I'll always take care of you, Dani." Danny said.

"And I'll take care of you, Danny." Dani said.

The two Fenton siblings then shared a hugged while trying not to cry.

"Well, we should head back. Pretty sure Steve is almost done with that support group of his at Citi Field." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, California, at a self storage facility, a rat accidentally activates the Quantum Tunnel in Luis' Van, which had been impounded after the Decimation, finally pulling Scott Lang, better known as Ant-Man, out of the Quantum Realm. Scott groans as he hit the ground hard. Five years ago, Scott, after release from house arrest, despite helping Team Phantom the year before, and the return of the original Wasp Janet van Dyne, was at a rooftop in Luis' Van with a portable Quantum Tunnel for his girlfriend Hope and her family. His objective was to extract energy from the Quantum Realm to be able to continue curing Ava Starr, better known as Ghost, affliction. Scott went subatomic, harvested the needed energy, and then waited for Hope to finish the countdown to return him to the regular world. However, her comm went static. At first, Hope wasn't responding, Scott took it as a joke, but after multiple callings, he began to panic over what the big deal was. In reality, Hank Pym, Hope and Janet were all erased from existence thanks to Thanos, leaving Scott stranded in the Quantum Realm for the next five years, until now. Thanks to a rat, Scott is finally out of the Quantum Realm. Scott retracted his helmet and patted his shoulder before finally check his surroundings.

"What the hell?" Scott muttered.

Scott then think again, thinking something isn't right.

"Hope?" Scott called for Hope, not knowing her fate.

Moments later, Scott managed to escaped the storage cell thanks to a security guard who saw him on a security camera and let him go with some of his stuff. While looking around, he found a lot of missing person flyers and noticed the surroundings, now knowing something isn't right. He then saw a kid on a bike passing by him.

"Kid! Hey, kid!" Scott called out, making the kid stop and look at him. "What the hell happened here?" Scott asked.

The kid didn't reply and just instead rode away.

Now knowing about the Decimation, Scott then went to a memorial where the plagues honored those who vanished from Thanos' snap.

"Oh, my God!" Scott muttered.

Scott then began to worry, worried for the fate of his daughter Cassie Lang.

"Oh, please! Please, please! No, no, no. No. No." Scott said with worry and apologized to two people. "Oh, Cassie, no. No, no, no. No, no. Please, please, please. No, Cassie."

While Scott didn't find Cassie's name on the plague, he becomes horrified when he discovers his own name on the plague, the world thinking that he was one of the victims.

"What?" Scott said in confusion.

Moments later, Scott went to his ex-wife's house and knocked on the door. Scott then sees his daughter Cassie, now a teenager on the other side of the door's window. Cassie couldn't believe her eyes upon seeing Scott at the door. The first thing Cassie did was touch Scott's face to make sure it was in fact her father.

"Cassie?" Scott asked, couldn't believe that his daughter is now a teenager.

"Dad?" Cassie asked, becoming overjoyed that Scott is alive.

Cassie then cried with tears of joy before hugging Scott. Scott then look at Cassie one more time, still couldn't believe that Cassie has grown up.

"You're so big!" Scott said, making Cassie and himself laugh.

Afterwards, Scott and Cassie hugged each other again, wanting to make the reunion last for long.

**And that's the end of this chapter. So, yeah, you can see how depressed Danny and Dani are and what they do since the Snap and leaving Amity Park. Side note, I didn't include the Steve scene just so I can put in a Danny and Dani scene. Don't want this chapter to be long. ****And we have a somewhat teaser for the next story and upcoming one shots. ****Also, seeing Citi Field, my goodness, if you all don't know, I'm a Mets and a Yankees fan. I don't even want to know how Yankees Stadium look like in post-Snap NYC. Not to mention I was originally from NYC. Anyway, what will happen when Scott reunites with the remaining Avengers and a possible second chance to fix Thanos' mess. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Time Heist

**Guest: Definitely. :)**

**KuriMaster13: No, she still works out and keep herself in shape. **

**DrewTheIrish: Yeah, the Danny and Dani scene took place at the same time as the Steve scene. The rat saved the universe. XD**

**Lord Drakkon: Thank you. :)**

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you. :)**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you. I really appreciate that. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: You will enjoy this story. :)**

**Guest: You have to give me time to make a update. **

**R.E.W. 4: You'll find out. :)**

**C Money (Guest): Thank you and you'll see later on. :)**

**Noah Gilden: Thank you my friend :)**

**Here's chapter 4 everybody. **

Chapter 4: A Time Heist.

At the New Avengers Facility, Natasha is prepping a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while having a meeting with the Avengers, who were all at different locations, where she was provided with updates on what they were each doing. In the past five years, Natasha continued the team, with Carol, Rocket, Nebula, Daranak, Salzer, Valerie, Rhodey and Okoye acting as members, operating on a bigger scale than they used to, helping reform the world back to normal after the Decimation. Natasha is currently having a meeting with them on holographic channels.

_"Yeah. We boarded that highly-suspect warship Danvers pinged." _Rocket said on the projection screen.

_"It was an infectious garbage scow." _Nebula said.

_"So, thanks for the hot tip." _Rocket said.

_"Well, you were closer."_ Carol said.

_"Yeah. And now we smell like garbage."_ Rocket said.

_"Wasted our time on that." _Daranak said.

"Daranak, Salzer, any ghosts threats lately?" Natasha asked.

_"We've repelled many intergalactic ghosts threats at many planets, including some of our common enemies." _Daranak replied.

_"Don't know how some of those ghosts can even continue this after everything that has happen." _Salzer said.

_"Well, at least it isn't a problem here on Earth. Amity Park still hasn't seen a ghost sighting in five years. Only thing I can do is fight off any criminals." _Valerie said, who had remained at Amity Park after Danny and Dani left three years ago.

"You get a reading on those tremors?" Natasha asked Okoye.

_"'Twas a mild subduction under the African plate." _Okoye replied.

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?" Natasha asked.

_"Nat. It's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it." _Okoye said.

"Carol, are we seeing you here next month?" Natasha asked.

_"Not likely." _Carol replied.

_"What? You gonna get another haircut?" _Rocket said, saying how Carol has cut her hair short.

_"Rocket?!"_ Salzer said with a frown.

_"Listen, fur face. I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth are happening everywhere. On thousands of planets." _Carol said.

_"All right, all right. That's a good point. That's a good point." _Rocket said.

_"Including our homeworld." _Salzer said.

_"Ever since what happen to my sister and I's homeworld Xandar before he snapped his fingers, it hasn't been the same since." _Daranak said.

_"So you might not see me for a long time." _Carol said.

"All right. Uh, well... This channel's always active. So if anything goes sideways, anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't, any major ghost threats, comes through me." Natasha said.

_"Okay." _Okoye said.

_"Okay." _Rocket said.

_"Give Danny and Dani my greetings."_ Valerie said.

_"Same. Salzer and I hope they're doing all right." _Daranak said.

"All right." Natasha said, before everyone, except Rhodey, starts to disconnect.

_"Good luck." _Carol said to Rhodey before she disconnects from the channel.

Rhodey stayed on the channel as he has some very important information for Natasha. Natasha was about to eat her sandwich when she noticed Rhodey still online.

"Where are you?" Natasha asked.

_"Mexico. The Federales found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys never even had a chance to get their guns off." _Rhodey said.

"It's probably a rival gang" Natasha said.

_"Except it isn't. It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years... I mean, the scene that he left, I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even wanna find him." _Rhodey said as the emotions starts to hit Natasha.

"Will you find out where he's going next?" Natasha said, concerned for Clint.

_"Nat?" _Rhodey said.

"Please?" Natasha begged.

_"Okay." _Rhodey said before he disconnects from the channel.

At that moment, Natasha started to cry over the thought of her best friend, not knowing that Steve has just arrived back from his support group session and Danny and Dani has arrived back from the city.

"You know, I'd offer to cook you dinner, but you seem pretty miserable already." Steve said trying to cheer Natasha up.

"You here to do your laundry?" Natasha asked.

"And to see a friend." Steve said.

"Clearly, your friend is fine." Natasha said.

"Don't cry, Natasha. Sad to see you cry." Danny said as he hugs Natasha, which she felt fond that he cares about her.

"You know, I saw a pod of whales when I was coming over the bridge." Steve said.

"In the Hudson?" Natasha asked, surprise to hear of whales in the Hudson River.

"And you didn't call me." Dani jokingly said.

"There's fewer ships, cleaner water." Steve said.

"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side... Um... I'm about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." Natasha said.

"Yeah, that would be waste of a delicious sandwich, Cap." Dani said.

"Hmm. Sorry. Force of habit." Steve said as he sat across from Natasha.

"Trust me, you know how many times I tried to cheer Sam up whenever she's upset. You're not alone, Cap." Danny said as he took a seat.

"Same, Jacob would try to cheer me up whenever I'm sad or upset." Dani said as she also took a seat. "What a day, trying to maintain a large and heavily abandoned city is hard, especially when suffering depression." Dani said.

"Especially the landmarks." Danny said. "So, Steve, how was the session?"

"You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on... and grow. Some do. But not us." Steve admitted.

"Same, Dani and I had this type of conversation. We said that we won't date anyone since we can't move on from our love ones. To tell you the truth, we'll probably be depressed for the rest of our lives." Danny said.

"Same, I don't know how I can move on without Jacob, my family. Danny and I are trying to take the jump, but we can't." Dani said.

"What do you think, Natasha?" Danny asked.

"If I move on, who does this?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done." Steve said.

"I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job. This family. And I was better because of it. And even though they're gone... I'm still trying to be better." Natasha said.

"Same for me. 13 years ago, I used to have nothing, a certain someone thought I was a mistake but then the following year, I finally have a family and a home. Had awesome parents and loving sister and brother. Then I got friends, one who became my boyfriend and the rest are you all." Dani said.

"Natasha, you'll always be a honorary member of my family, same to you Steve. And you both are always members of Team Phantom. And although others are gone, they're part of Team Phantom and family too." Danny said.

"I think we all need to get a life." Steve said.

"You first." Natasha said, making Steve smile.

"I'll tell you all one thing. We'll go through this together." Danny said.

"You can start by shaving your beard off." Natasha said, making Danny chuckle.

Suddenly, a holographic alert for the front entrance camera went off and Natasha open it to see who's at the entrance.

_"Oh, hi, hi! Uh, is anyone home? This is, uh, Scott Lang. We met a few years ago at the airport in Germany? I was the guy that got really big. I had a mask on. You wouldn't recognized me." _Scott said through the screen.

Scott's appearance on the security camera made everyone in shock and out of their seats as they thought Scott was one of the victims to the Decimation.

"Scott's alive?!" Danny and Dani said with wide eyes and in shock.

"Is this an old message?" Steve said, also in shock.

_"Ant-Man? Ant-Man. I know you know that. We help the Phantom Twins fight their evil selves. We're part of Team Phantom."_ Scott said on the screen.

"It's the front gate." Natasha said.

_"I really need to talk to you guys." _Scott said.

Moments after letting him in and telling him what has happen in the past five years, Scott began to mutter to himself and pace back and forth, much to Steve, Natasha, Danny and Dani's concern.

"Scott. Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied before composing himself. "Have either of you guys ever studied quantum physics?"

"Only to make conversation." Natasha replied.

"Jazz had talk about it before, but neither Dani or I weren't too interested." Danny said.

"All right, so... five years ago, right before... Thanos... I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope. She's my um... She was my... She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened and I got stuck in there." Scott said.

"Well, we're glad you made it out Scott." Dani said.

"Yeah, we thought you were dead. Glad you're alive." Danny said.

"I'm sorry, that must have been a very long five years." Natasha apologized.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't." Scott said.

"It wasn't? What do you mean, Scott?" Danny asked.

"For me, it was five hours. See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable." Scott said before seeing Natasha's sandwich. "Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving."

"Scott. What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"So... what I'm saying is time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now we don't have a way to navigate it, But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if we could somehow control the chaos and we could navigate it? What if there was a way that we could enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit the Quantum Realm at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos?" Scott said.

"Wait. Are you talking about a time machine?" Steve asked.

"No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. This is more like a... Yeah. Like a time machine. I know, it's crazy. It's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be... some way. It's crazy." Scott said.

"Scott, I get emails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore." Natasha said.

"Not to mention Danny and I had time travel before. Now that I think about it, so everything Clockwork told Danny and I were lies." Dani said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Clockwork would like this and even if we did time travel, we can't use his time screens since he's gone. But, if we're gonna go time travel and fix this mess then I'm in. But unfortunately, I don't have knowledge on this quantum dimension I've never heard about. Only the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"So, who do we talk to about this?" Scott asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a simple cabin in the country side near a lake, Tony was having another ordinary day. Five years after everything that has happen, Tony decided to retire from heroics and ended up marrying Pepper. Despite of losing his allies, and half the universe to Thanos, Tony began to feel a sense of peace in the years that followed, especially now as he is looking for a special someone now in his life. He claps his hands to get attention.

"Chow time!" Tony said as he approached a small house at the yard and sat at a chair. "Maguna. Morgan H. Stark, you want some lunch?"

At that moment, a little girl wearing a Iron Man Mark XLIX armor helmet and some gauntlets with repulsors appear out of the house. It was Tony and Pepper's little daughter Morgan, who Tony had named after Pepper's uncle.

"Define 'lunch' or be disintegrated." Morgan said, trying to play with her father.

"Okay. You should not be wearing that, okay? That is part of a special anniversary gift I'm making for Mom." Tony said before removing the helmet out of Morgan. "There you go. You thinking about lunch? I can give you a handful of crickets on a bed of lettuce."

"No." Morgan said.

"That's what you want. How did you find this?" Tony asked, asking about where Morgan found the helmet for Pepper.

"Garage." Morgan replied.

"Really? Were you looking for it?" Tony asked.

"No. I found it, though." Morgan replied.

"Hmm. You like going in the garage, huh? So does Daddy." Tony said as he lifts Morgan up. "It's fine, actually. Mom never wears anything I buy her. So I'm gonna..." Tony stopped as he saw Steve, Natasha, Scott, Danny and Dani exiting out of a car and approached him. Tony immediately understands the nature of their visit. Afterwards, Scott then proposes the idea of traveling through time by using the Quantum Realm, but Tony is not to fond of it and ask if they know about quantum physics.

"No. We know what it sounds like." Scott said.

"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?" Steve asked.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" Tony said before handing Steve a drink.

"Thank you." Steve said as he grabs his drink.

"In layman's terms, it means you're not coming home." Tony said.

"I did." Scott said.

"No. You accidentally survived. It's a billion-to-one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull a... What do you call it?" Tony said.

"A time heist?" Scott seemly asked.

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course. Why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable. Because it's a pipe dream." Tony said.

"The stones are in the past. We could go back, we could get them." Steve said.

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back." Natasha said.

"And the whole universe can be restored and return to normal." Danny said.

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony said.

"I don't believe we would." Steve said.

"Gotta say it. I sometimes miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise." Tony said.

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. All right? It means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events." Scott said.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on _Back to the Future_? Is it?" Tony asked.

"No." Scott replied.

"Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that would be horseshit. That's not how quantum physics works." Tony said.

"Tony. We have to take a stand." Natasha said.

"We did stand. And yet, here we are." Tony said.

"Tony. I've time traveled before. I told you the stories. I almost or did screw up before, and yet I managed to restore the time stream or changed it." Danny said.

"Same, I traveled through time and I also changed the course of time and I believe Clockwork wanted that." Dani said.

"I have experience time travelling and I believe using the quantum physics will work." Danny said.

"So, if you did time travel, how come you all don't go to that ghost you told me about... uh Clockwork I believe?" Tony asked.

"He's not here. And we can't use the time screens because since Clockwork's not here and his ecto-signature is not around, the time screens are useless. Using the Quantum Realm is the best chance for us to take a stand." Danny said.

"And like I said, here we are." Tony said.

"I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lotta people did. Heck, Danny and Dani lost those important to them. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back, to bring everyone back. And you're telling me that you won't even..." Scott said.

"That's right, Scott. I won't even. I can't." Tony said before Morgan approached him.

"Mommy told me to come and save you." Morgan said.

"Good job. I'm saved." Tony said before looking at the others "I wish you were coming here to ask something else. Anything else. I'm honestly happy to see you guys, I just... Oh, look, the table's set for six." Tony said.

"Tony. I get it. And I'm happy for you. I really am. But this is a second chance." Steve said.

"I got my second chance right here, Cap. Can't roll the dice on it." Tony said before looking at the others. "If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch." Tony said before heading inside.

With Tony now refusing to help, the others head back to their car.

"Well, he's scared." Natasha said.

"He's not wrong." Steve said.

"Yeah, he does have some points." Danny said.

"Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?" Scott asked.

"No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain." Steve said.

"Bigger than his?" Scott said.

"Yep, we know a certain doctor that can help us." Danny said.

"Yep, and we believe he can help us." Dani said.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Forgot to mention this in the last chapter, notice the connections with the one shot on DA? Well, still a very depressing start, at least until Scott show up. There is now some hope. Well, what will happen when the team meets Bruce and Tony makes a discovery? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Time Travel Do Over

**Guest: Yep.**

**DrewTheIrish: Here you go. :)**

**stephanieeiche10: Yes, I have the DPxMCU version planned.**

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you. :)**

**KuriMaster13: Right.**

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: It's different and past Clockwork won't appear.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you and to answer your question, if you have Facebook, I did made some posts on who survived and who didn't. If you don't have FB, I understand that. Also, for Rebecca and her kids, they might in future stories.**

**Guest: Okay.**

**Here's chapter everybody.**

Chapter 5: Time Travel Do Over.

At a diner, Steve, Natasha, Scott, Danny and Dani met up with Bruce Banner, who they haven't seen in a long time. However, the five couldn't eat as they keep staring at Bruce due to his appearance. After the Decimation, and both Hulk's and Bruce's defeat at the hands of Thanos, Bruce restarted his research into gamma radiation and used it to morph his body to have the appearance and strength of the Hulk while retaining the intelligence and control of himself, which is why everyone is staring at him while he talks and eats.

"Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating here. Try some of that. Have some eggs." Bruce said, offering a very large bowl of scrambled eggs to Scott.

"I'm so confused." Scott said, still confused about Bruce's appearance.

"These are confusing times." Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Right, no, no. That's not what I meant." Scott said.

"Nah, I get it. I'm kidding! I know, it's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now." Bruce said.

"Yeah. What? How? Why?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing, how'd you end up like that. Bruce?" Danny asked.

"Five years ago, we got our asses beat. Except it was worse for me 'cause I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost, and then, we all lost." Bruce said.

"No one blamed you, Bruce." Natasha said.

"I did." Bruce said.

"For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then, I start looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in the gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together, and now, look at me. Best of both worlds." Bruce said as three kids approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?" a young girl said.

"Yes." Bruce said.

"Can we get a photo?" the girl asked.

"100%, little person. Come on, step on up. Do you mind?" Bruce said as he asked Scott to take the picture.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Scott said as he grabs the girl's phone.

"Thanks. Say 'green'." Bruce said.

"Green." the kids and Bruce said as Scott took the picture.

"Did you get that?" Bruce asked.

"That's a good one. Did you want to grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man." Scott asked but the kids didn't respond. "They're Hulk fans. They don't know Ant-Man. Nobody does."

"No, he wants you to take a picture with him." Bruce said.

Scott and Bruce started to discussed that the kids don't want to have a picture with him but Bruce tried to insist.

"No, you feel bad." Bruce said.

"Take the damn phone." Scott said as he hands to phone back to the girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Hulk." the girl said.

"No, it was great, kids. Thank you very much." Bruce said.

"Hulk out!" the kids and Bruce said before the kids leaves.

"Bruce." Steve called.

"Dab." Bruce said to the kids.

"Bruce." Steve called again.

"Listen to your mom. She knows better." Bruce said to the kids.

"About what we were saying." Steve said.

"Can we do it?" Dani asked.

"Right. The whole time travel do-over? Eh, guys, it's outside of my area of expertise." Bruce said.

"Well, you pulled this off." Natasha said, referring to his appearance. "I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible, too."

"She's got a point. It's like me. Back when I first got my powers 14 years ago, I thought it would be impossible to control my powers from the start, but I managed to pull it off." Danny said.

"Same for me, when I was first created 13 years ago, my ghost form was very unstable and I thought I would never last for long, but thanks to Danny, I don't have to worry about that anymore." Dani said.

Natasha, Danny and Dani's words seem to got to Bruce and he agree that he will help them with their time heist plan.

* * *

Back at his residence at night, Tony was cleaning the dishes when he discovered an old photo of himself and Peter Parker and began cleaning it with a rag. Missing Peter's existence and pondering on the idea of time traveling, Tony decided to take upon himself on wanting to test out one of the theoretical models that would work with Scott's quantum tunnel. Going up to his holo-work table, Stark began working on a Time-Space GPS.

"I've got a mild inspiration. I'd like to see if it checks out. So, I'd like to run one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time, in the shape of a Mobius strip, inverted, please." Tony said.

_"Processing." _FRIDAY said as a hologram shows a inverted Mobius strip.

"Right, give me the eigenvalue of that particle factoring in spectral decomp. That'll take a second." Tony said.

_"Just a moment." _FRIDAY said.

"And don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kinda..." Tony said.

_"Model rendered." _FRIDAY said.

Suddenly, Tony was in complete shock once the device had successfully rendered. He sat down as he is bewildered by his discovery.

"Shit!" Tony cussed.

"Shit!" Morgan said, making Tony surprised that she's around and said a profanity word.

"What are you doing up, little miss?" Tony whisperedly asked.

"Shit." Morgan said.

"Nope. We don't say that. Only Mommy says that word. She coined it. It belongs to her." Tony said.

"Why are you up?" Morgan asked.

"'Cause I've got some important shit going on here! Why do you think?" Tony replied, which Morgan put a face since Tony said the profanity word. "No, I got something on my mind. I got something on my mind."

"Was it juice pops?" Morgan asked.

"Sure was. That's extortion. That's a word. What kind you want? Great minds think alike. Juice pops exactly was on my mind." Tony said as he looks at the inverted Mobius strip and his discovery one last time.

Tony then took Morgan to her room and the two drank some juice pops before finishing them.

"You done? Yeah? Now you are. Here. Wipe." Tony said before wiping Morgan's lips. "Good. That face goes there."

"Tell me a story." Morgan said.

"A story. Once upon a time, Maguna went to bed. The end." Tony said.

"That is a horrible story." Morgan said.

"Come on, that's your favorite story. Love you tons." Tony said before kissing Morgan on the forehead.

"I love you 3000." Morgan said, which Tony smiled at that.

"Wow." Tony said before he turns off Morgan's lamp. "3000. That's crazy. Go to bed or I'll sell all your toys. Night night."

Once Tony had got Morgan to sleep, he went into the living room where Pepper was reading a book.

"Not that it's a competition but she loves me 3000." Tony said.

"Does she, now?" Pepper asked.

"You were somewhere in the low 6 to 900 range." Tony said, making Pepper chuckle.

Tony then look at his discovery before asking...

"Whatcha reading?"

"Just a book on composting." Pepper replied.

"What's new with composting?" Tony said, still looking at his discovery.

"Interesting science." Pepper replied.

"I figured it out. By the way." Tony said, gaining Pepper's attention.

"And, you know, just so we're talking about the same thing..." Pepper asked.

"Time travel." Tony admitted.

"What?" Pepper asked, which Tony didn't reply. "Wow. That's amazing... and terrifying."

"That's right." Tony said before he sat next to Pepper.

"We got really lucky." Pepper said.

"Yeah. I know." Tony said.

"A lot of people didn't." Pepper said.

"Nope. I can't help everybody." Tony said.

"Sorta seems like you can." Pepper said.

"Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now and stop." Tony said.

"Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my entire life." Pepper admitted.

"Something tells me I should put it in a lockbox and drop it to the bottom of the lake and go to bed." Tony said.

"But would you be able to rest?" Pepper asked.

That question will make Tony decide the biggest decision that will determine the fate of the universe and if the success of the time heist.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I fanboyed a little bit when Tony said Mobius strip because the first thing that came to my mind is Mobius 1, a character from the video game Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies, lol. Anyway, I did got weird out by Bruce's appearance from the start. Anyway, what will happen when the team tries to test time travel and Danny and Dani reunites with Valerie, Daranak and Salzer? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: I Fixed It

**Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: That didn't happen yet.**

**Guest: A Danny and Sam wedding isn't happening soon.**

**DrewTheIrish: Definitely XD.**

**stephanieeiche10: Same for me.**

**Davidcrazy234: Hey, I don't like profanity and I don't say them or use them as is not necessary and people should say them at all, but since this is scripted, I have no choice unfortunately. And I used it before.**

**C Money (Guest): Thank you. :)**

**dromerosonic777: No, she probably just messing with Danny.**

**KuriMaster13: That is pretty funny when you think about it XD**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**kiap kiap: What are you doing? Watch the movie first XD**

**Before we get started, let me bring up the subject from one of the guest reviewers. Danny and Sam's wedding ain't gonna happen in this story or the next. I know when that will happen in the series and it ain't soon, so stop asking about that.**

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: I Fixed it.

At the New Avengers Facility. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Scott, Danny and Dani are about to make a test on time travel as they will attempt to send Scott through the Quantum Realm in order to travel back to time and then bring him back, or so they hope.

"Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up... the, uh, van thing." Bruce said.

Scott, who is wearing the Quantum Realm Exploration Suit, opens up Luis' van to reveal the Quantum Tunnel, which powered up.

"Wow, this thing is incredible." Dani said, amazed of the Quantum Tunnel.

"I never seen anything like it." Danny said.

"Breakers are set. Emergency generators are on standby." Steve informed.

"Good, because if we blow the grid, I don't want to lose, uh, Tiny here in the 1950s." Bruce said.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked, not liking what Bruce said.

"He's kidding. You can't say things like that." Natasha said.

"It was a bad joke." Bruce stammered.

"Don't worry, Scott. You'll be fine." Danny said.

"Remember, we time traveled before, well differently, but we made it back." Dani said.

"You were kidding, right?" Natasha whispered.

"I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is." Bruce whispered before looking at Scott and giving him the thumbs up. "We're good! Get your helmet on." Bruce said as Scott then put on his helmet, ready to travel through the Quantum Realm. "Scott, I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Make sense?"

"Perfectly not confusing." Scott said.

"Good luck, Scott. You got this." Steve said.

"You're right. I do, Captain America." Scott said before he gets send into the Quantum Tunnel to travel through time.

"Hope he's okay." Dani said.

"I know he is." Danny said.

"On the count of three. Three, two, one." Bruce said.

At that moment, Scott came back. However, Scott didn't look like a adult, he looked like a teenager.

"Uh... Guys? This doesn't feel right." teenage Scott said.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked since something is wrong.

"Who is that?" Natasha asked.

"Hold on." Bruce said as he checks the machine.

"Is that Scott?" Natasha asked.

"That's gotta be Scott." Danny said.

"Yes, it's Scott." teenage Scott said before he gets send back into the tunnel.

"What's going on, Bruce?" Steve said.

"Get normal Scott back." Dani said.

Suddenly, Scott appears out of the tunnel, but he appears as a elderly man.

"Oh, my back!" elderly Scott said.

"And, Scott is a old man." Dani said.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

"Hold on a second. Could I get a little space here?" Bruce said as he checks what's wrong with the machine.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you bring him back?" Steve asked, worried about Scott.

"I'm working on it." Bruce said.

"We gotta bring him back." Danny said, also worried for Scott.

Elderly Scott is then send back to the Quantum Tunnel. Scott came back again, this time as a baby.

"It's a baby." Steve said.

"It's Scott." Bruce said.

"As a baby." Steve said.

"And he looks so cute." Dani said.

"He'll grow." Bruce said.

"Yeah in two decades." Danny said.

"Bring Scott back." Steve ordered.

"When I say kill the power, kill the power." Bruce said.

"Oh, my God." Natasha said as Bruce adjusts the switches.

"And... kill it!" Bruce said.

At that moment, Scott came back once more, this time back to normal.

"Somebody peed my pants." Scott said.

"Alright, he's back." Danny said.

"Thank, God." Dani said.

"Oh, thank God." Natasha said.

"But I don't know if it was baby me or old me. Or just me me." Scott admitted.

"Time travel!" Bruce said, but Steve, Danny and Dani shook their heads. "What? I see this as an absolute win."

Steve then went outside to get some air, losing hope that the plan can work.

"Don't worry, Cap. We'll find a way." Danny said as he approached Steve.

"I hope so, Danny." Steve said.

"Just like how we dealt with Dan and Dana 6 years ago, we always find a solution." Danny said.

Suddenly, Danny and Steve heard a car approaching fast. The car then pulled up to them and the driver is no other than Tony. First thing Tony noticed were Danny and Steve's depressed looks.

"Why the long faces? Let me guess, he turned into a baby." Tony asked.

"It was a disaster." Danny said.

"Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"It's the EPR Paradox." Tony said.

"The what?" Danny asked.

"Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky, dangerous. Somebody could have cautioned you against it." Tony said.

"Clockwork would." Danny said.

"You did." Steve said.

"Oh, did I? Well, thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it." Tony said, showing Steve and Danny his GPS. "A fully functioning time-space GPS."

"Nice, Tony." Danny said as he and Steve smile.

"I just want peace. Turns out resentment is corrosive, and I hate it." Tony said.

"Me, too." Steve said.

"Me, three." Danny said.

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities. Bring back what we lost, I hope, yes. Keep what I found, I have to, at all costs. And maybe not die trying. Would be nice." Tony said.

"Sounds like a deal." Steve said, offering Tony a handshake.

"Same, it's a deal, Tony." Danny said, also offering Tony his hand.

Tony shake both Steve and Danny's hands as the three have recoiled their differences.

"It's good to be teaming up with you again, Tin-Can." Danny said.

"Same here, Casper." Tony said.

Tony then open the car's trunk and pull out the iconic vibranium Captain America shield.

"Tony, I don't know." Steve said, hesitant about getting the shield back.

"Why? He made it for you. Plus, honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." Tony said as he gave Steve back his shield.

"Thank you, Tony." Steve said.

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team. We are getting a whole team, yeah?" Tony said.

"We're working on that right now." Steve said.

"It's gonna take a while though." Danny said.

Moments later, Danny and Dani were standing outside, with Dani eating a taco, while Scott was sitting on a bench prepping to eat his own taco. Suddenly, Scott felt a gust of wind as he, along with Danny and Dani, saw the _Benatar _landing next to the facility before Nebula, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer stepped out.

"Hey, Humie. Where's Big Green?" Rocket asked.

"The kitchen, I think." Scott replied, surprised at what he saw. "That's awesome."

"Rhodey, Valerie, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot in the landing zone." Nebula warned about Scott.

At that moment, Rhodey landed next to Scott, startling him.

"Oh, God." Scott said.

"What's up, Regular-Sized Man?" Rhodey greeted as Valerie landed her hoverboard nearby.

"What's up, Scott?" Valerie asked.

"Hey, Valerie." Scott said.

"Hey, Danny, hey Dani!" Valerie greeted.

"Hey, Valerie. Good to see you again." Danny said.

Danny and Dani then smile upon seeing Daranak and Salzer walking up to them, also smiling.

"Glad to see you two on Earth again." Danny said with a smile.

"Hey, Danny. Glad to be back at Earth, again." Salzer said with a smile as she gave Danny a hug.

"Hey, Daranak." Danny said as he shook Daranak's hand.

"Good to see you again, Danny. Glad to be back at Terra." Daranak said as he shook Danny's hand before looking at Dani. "Hey Dani."

"Hey Daranak." Dani said before giving Daranak a hug and look at Salzer. "Good to see you again, Salzer."

"Same here, Dani." Salzer before giving Dani a hug and looking at Danny. "So, Danny, what's up with the umm..." Salzer said, gesturing Danny's beard, which he chuckled.

"Depression, that's what happen." Danny replied.

"So, how you guys been? It's been a long time." Dani asked.

"Well, we've repelled a lot of ghost threats on other planets." Daranak replied.

"That's good. Gotta keep those ghosts in check." Danny said.

"Definitely. Don't know how they can continue threats after everything that has happen." Salzer said.

"Well, at least there hasn't been any ghost threats here at Earth." Dani said.

"Anyway, ready to go?" Daranak asked.

"Yeah, we just gotta wait for Bruce." Danny said.

Danny and Dani starts heading to board the _Benatar _while Bruce gave Scott another taco before he heads to board the M-Ship.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Scott's time travel scene was pretty funny. And glad Steve, Danny and Tony have settled their differences, 7 years after after what they went through in GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR. And nice to see more interaction between the Phantoms and the Novas. Well, what will happen when Danny, Dani, Daranak, Salzer, Bruce and Rocket sees Thor and Natasha sees Clint. Tune in next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Assembling The Avengers

**stephanieeiche10: Yep XD**

**KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

**DrewTheIrish: You'll have to keep reading to find out my friend. :)**

**Davidcrazy234: Not really.**

**Knox (Guest): We know Rocket does it.**

**dromerosonic777: Dude, it's Ember. Also, most of your reviews is about Ember and not the story. Going off topic my friend.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**FicsJJ: Where you got that odd theory from? Not them. And thank you, glad you're liking the DPxMCU series. :)**

**Little Rascal 27: Thank you so much. Glad you are loving his series and there will be more stories to come. :)**

**Before we go on, a little message to one particular guest reviewer: Stop spamming my review section with ridiculous questions and stop suggesting about a crossover with the next movie. It's getting annoying and it's not happening. If you want to know what I will write next, check my profile, my Facebook or my Deviantart, my planned stories are there. You want to review, say something about the chapter. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, everybody.**

Chapter 7: Assembling The Avengers.

The _Benatar_ has landed at Norway before Bruce, Rocket, Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer took a ride at the back of a pickup truck and arrive at their designation, the small village of New Asgard, which is actually located in Tønsberg. After the Decimation, the surviving Asgardians were forced to accept the fact that their days of battles and glory were over, as their homeworld had been destroyed during Ragnarok six years ago followed by half of the population being murdered by Thanos five years ago. Therefore, they settled in Tønsberg, Norway, renaming it New Asgard, where they lived peacefully as fishermen. Bruce, Rocket, Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer hopped out of the truck now that they have arrived to their designation.

"Kind of a step down from the golden palaces and the magic hammers and whatnot." Rocket said.

"Hey, have a little compassion, pal. First, they lost Asgard, then half their people. They're probably just happy to have a home." Bruce said.

'Not to mention this place is not that bad. I mean, they have beautiful surroundings, like the mountains. Earth does have beautiful places." Salzer said.

"You shouldn't have come." said a familiar feminine voice.

Bruce, along with Danny and Dani, turn to see Brunnhilde, the once elite Asgardian warrior who is known as the Valkyrie, who they haven't seen since they met on the planet Sakaar and during Ragnarok six years ago. The three smiled upon seeing her.

"Ah! Valkyrie! Great to see you, angry girl!" Bruce greeted.

"I think I liked you better either of the other ways." Brunnhilde said, weird out by Bruce's appearance.

"Don't worry, Brunnhilde, Dani and I got weird out too. It's good to see you again." Danny said.

"Hey, Brunnhilde." Dani greeted.

"Good to see you both again, Phantoms." Brunnhilde said.

"This is Rocket." Bruce said, introducing Rocket.

"How ya doing?" Rocket greeted, which Brunnhilde look back, not believing a raccoon is talking.

"This is Daranak and Salzer Xander, they're twin siblings." Bruce said, introducing Daranak and Salzer.

"Nice to meet you." Daranak greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you." Salzer said.

"They're also half ghost hybirds like Dani and I, but they're not from this planet." Danny said.

"He won't see you." Brunnhilde said, referring to Thor.

"It's that bad, huh?" Bruce asked, concerned for Thor.

"How bad are we talking about?" Dani asked.

"We only see him once a month when it comes in for 'supplies'." Brunnhilde said as she glances at large kegs of beer and other alcoholic beverages, which everyone else noticed.

"Geez, Thor..." Dani said.

"It's that bad." Bruce said.

"Yeah." Brunnhilde said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Thor will be happy to see all of us." Daranak said.

"Yeah, well, only Bruce, Dani and I know Thor for a long time. I'm sure he'll see all of us." Danny said.

Moments later, despite her reluctance, Brunnhilde directed the six to Thor's hut. Rocket knocks on the door, hoping Thor answers it. Rocket the opens the door and he and Bruce steps in while Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer stays put outside.

"What the...?" Rocket said before he sniffed a bad odor. "Whew! Something died in here!"

"Hello? Thor!" Bruce called.

"Are you here about the cable? The Cinemax went out two weeks ago... and the sports are all kinda fuzzy and whatnot." Thor said.

"Thor?" Bruce asked, not believing Thor's appearance.

Bruce couldn't believe Thor's appearance. In the five years after Thanos' death, Thor was living in New Asgard on Earth with former gladiators Korg and Miek, dealing with the trauma and guilt of the deaths of his family, the Avengers and half the universe which he placed on himself for not being able to kill Thanos. Thor had fallen down into deep alcoholism, doing nothing but drinking and neglecting his own people. Thor's new unhealthy lifestyle also cost him most of his strength, leaving him overweight and sufficiently weaker than he was before. Thor then turn around to see Bruce and Rocket. He becomes happy upon seeing them.

"Boys! Oh, my God!" Thor said before hugging Bruce. "Oh, my God, it's good to see you!" Thor said before seeing Rocket. "Come here, cuddly little rascal."

"Yeah, no, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary." Rocket said.

"Bruce, Rocket, is everything okay in there?" Danny said as he, along with Dani, Daranak and Salzer walked in.

"Thor?" Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer said upon seeing Thor and his appearance.

"Phantoms! Novas!" Thor said happily before he grabs Dani and Salzer and hugs them tightly.

"Thor..." Dani said as she gasped for air.

"We can't breathe..." Salzer said also gasping for air as Thor release the embrace.

Thor was about hug Danny but he steps back.

"I just got this shirt cleaned." Danny said.

"Nice to... see you again, Thor." Daranak said.

"Yeah... you look... great." Dani lied.

"Hulk, Danny, Danielle, you know my friends Miek and Korg, right?" Thor said, gesturing to Korg who is playing the video game _Fortnite _on the PlayStation 4, and Miek who is eating pizza.

"Hey, boys! Ghosts!" Korg said.

"Long time no see." Bruce said.

"Hey, Korg, hey Miek." Dani greeted.

"Good to see you two again." Danny said.

"Beer's in the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously." Korg said before he gets attention from his headsets. "Thor, he's back. That kid on the TV just called me a dickhead again." Korg said as Miek threw a piece of pizza.

"Noobmaster." Thor said.

"Yeah, Noobmaster69 called me a dickhead." Korg said.

"I am sick of this." Thor said as he grabbed Korg's headsets. "Noobmaster, hey, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder. Listen, buddy, if you don't log off this game immediately, I am gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms, and shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right, yes! Go cry to your father, you little weasel." Thor threatened before giving the headsets back to Korg.

"Thank you, Thor." Korg said.

"Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?" Thor said.

"Thank you very much. I will." Korg said as Thor turn his attention to the others.

"So, you guys want a drink? What are we drinking? I've got beer, tequila, all sorts of things." Thor said as he drinks a beer.

"Dani and I don't drink those type of drinks." Danny said.

"Same for Daranak and I." Salzer said.

"Buddy. You all right?" Bruce said, concern for Thor's state.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why? Why, don't I look all right?" Thor asked.

"You look like melted ice cream." Rocket said, making Thor chuckle.

"So, what's up? You just here for a hang, or what?" Thor asked.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit." Dani said.

"We need your help." Bruce said.

"Mm." Thor hummed.

"There might be a chance we could fix everything." Bruce said.

"What, like the cable?" Thor said before he burped. "'Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks."

"Like Thanos." Bruce said.

At that moment, Thor felt silent as he is haunted by the attack on the _Statesman_ and Thanos' actions and his emotions starts to kick in.

"Thor, you're okay?" Daranak asked, concerned for Thor.

"Thor?" Dani asked.

Thor then grabbed Bruce and glares at him.

"Don't say that name." Thor said as he is starting to crack emotionally.

"Um, yeah, we don't actually say that name in here." Korg said.

"Please take your hand off me." Bruce said before getting Thor to release his hold on him. "Now, I know that guy might scare you."

"Why would I be...? Why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here kill that guy? Nope. Didn't think so."

"Thor...?" Danny asked but Thor ignored.

"Korg, why don't you, uh, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off?" Thor said.

"Um, Stormbreaker?" Korg replied.

"Who was swinging Stormbreaker?" Thor asked.

"Thor...?" Salzer said with concern.

"I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself. And you want to know who helped me out of it?" Bruce asked.

"Was it Natasha?" Thor slurred.

"It was you. You helped me." Bruce said.

"Thor, I've been in a rough spot, we all did." Daranak said.

"Yeah, like 13 years ago, Danny helped me reveal the truth of a certain someone and thanks to Danny, I probably would not been the person you know." Dani said.

"Not to mention if it wasn't for you, Dani and I would not be here." Danny said.

"Not to mention Daranak and I would not have met Danny and Dani." Salzer said.

"Yeah, things would be different without you. And now we need your help again." Daranak said.

"So, why don't you ask... the Asgardians down there, how much my help is worth?" Thor said before he sat on his chair. "The ones that are left, anyway."

"I think we could bring them back." Bruce said.

"Stop. Stop, okay? I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity waiting to be rescued and saved but I'm fine, okay. We're fine, aren't we?" Thor asked.

"Oh, we're good here, mate." Korg said.

"So, whatever it is that you're offering, we're not into it. Don't care. Couldn't care less. Goodbye." Thor said, refusing to help out of depression.

"We need you, pal." Bruce said.

Thor didn't respond and just continue to drink beer.

"There's beer on the ship." Rocket said.

"What kind?" Thor asked, now interested.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tokyo, Japan, a massacre was taking place at a night club. Gunfire was taking place as the members of the Yakuza faction were firing at the masked vigilante known as Ronin. In reality, Ronin is actually Clint. Grieving the loss of his family, Clint became filled with rage, that he decided to take out on a path of vengeance on any criminals who had survived the Decimation, believing they shouldn't get to live when so many innocent people didn't. Taking on the name of Ronin, he donned a new suit, resembling a samurai, wielded a sword as well as receiving a new haircut and a sleeve tattoo. In the past five years, Clint made his way to different countries, using his skill set as an assassin to go around murdering anyone he saw that deserved it. Now, he's in Tokyo, planning to eliminate members of the Yakuza criminal faction and their boss Akihiko.

"Sore wa kareda! Kare wa Akihiko no nochida!" (_"It's him! He'a after Akihiko!"_) a Yakuza member said as he fires at Clint.

However, despite their great numbers and rapid gunfire. Clint managed to make his way through all enemies with great ease, going through a building where he headed for Akihiko, a Yakuza operative. The two then found themselves in the streets.

"Naze anata wa kore o yatte iru?" (_"Why are you doing this?"_) Akihiko asked in his native language before he pulled out his sword. "Watashitachi wa anata ni nani mo shimasendeshita!" (_"__We never did anything to you!"_)

"Anata wa ikinokotta. Wakusei no hanbun wa ikinokorenakatta. Karera wa sanosu o eta. Anata wa watashi o eru." (_"You survived. Half the planet didn't. They got Thanos. You get me."_) Clint said in Japanese.

Akihiko and Clint duel in a sword fight before Clint managed to slice a part of Akihiko's body.

"Anata wa hito o kizutsuketa." (_"You're done hurting people."_) Clint said.

"Watashitachiha hitobito o kizutsukemasu ka? Anata wa kurutte iru!" (_"WE hurt people? You're crazy!"_) Akihiko said before charging in on the attack.

Clint however managed to block Akihiko's attack. Clint then punch Akihiko before pointing his sword towards his throat but the duel continues. After a briefing duel, Clint managed to graze Akihiko's throat.

"Matte! Tasukete! Nanika ageru yo! Nani ga hoshī?" (_"Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! What do you want?"_) Akihiko asked, begging for mercy.

"What I want you can't give me." Clint said coldly before killing Akihiko with his sword.

Clint then clean his sword before being aware that he is not alone, knowing that Natasha is behind him.

"You shouldn't be here." Clint said.

"Neither should you." Natasha said.

Clint then look back to see his best friend Natasha before looking down.

"I've got a job to do." Clint said.

"Is that what you're calling this? Killing all these people isn't gonna bring your family back." Natasha said before she approaches her best friend. "We found something. A chance, maybe."

"Don't." Clint said, sighing in depression.

"Don't what?" Natasha asked.

"Don't give me hope." Clint said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner." Natasha said before she held Clint's hand.

Moments later, the two then entered the Quinjet and flew back to the New Avengers Facility.

**And that's the end of this chapter. So... Thor, huh? And Clint? Saw a bit of his dark side there as Ronin. Also feel bad for him due to not wanting hope. Well, what will happen in the next chapter? Stay tune to find out. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Get The Stones Get Them Back

**Guest: Yeah.**

**Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Here it is.**

**DrewTheIrish: Yeah, Danny and Dani would beat Noobmaster69 in Ace Combat. XD**

**stephanieeiche10: Yeah.**

**Davidcrazy234: Definitely.**

**Gottalovebooks14: Thank you. :)**

**KuriMaster13: I feel him. I understand what he's feeling. **

**dromerosonic777: Thank you. :)**

**Guest 2: Here you go.**

**Little Rascal 27: Thank you. :)**

**Avengersphantom (Guest): Thank you. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**FicsJJ: I have no idea.**

**Guest 3: Okay, you don't needto give me some summary,we know what's gonna happen.**

**Here's chapter 8, everybody. **

Chapter 8: Get The Stones. Get Them Back.

Thor has arrived at the New Avengers Facility having a drink while Tony walked in with equipment with him.

"You're drifting left. One side there, Lebowski." Tony said to Thor before looking at Rocket, who is working on the time machine. "Ratchet, how's it going?"

"It's Rocket. Take it easy. You're only a genius on Earth, pal." Rocket said.

Thor then let out a burp, much to the disgust of Salzer.

"I'm right here, Thor." Salzer said.

Suddenly, Dani let out a burp herself, making Salzer look at her in disgust.

"Okay, now you're just messing with me." Salzer said.

"I just got burping competition from Thor." Dani said.

Meanwhile, at another room, Bruce, Danny, Daranak, Nebula and Rhodey were checking on Scott, who was wearing the new Advanced Tech Suit. It was red black and white, and had the Avengers logo on the left part of the suit.

"Time travel suit, not bad." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, it looks pretty legit." Danny said.

Bruce was then about to place the Pym Particles in Scott's suit, but Scott freaked out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy! Easy!" Scott said.

"I'm being very careful." Bruce said.

"No, you're being very Hulky." Scott said.

"I'm being careful." Bruce said.

"Scott, calm down my friend." Daranak said.

"These are Pym Particles, all right? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more." Scott said.

"Scott, calm down." Rhodey said.

"Sorry. We've got enough for one round-trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus two test runs." Scott said before he accidentally triggered the Pym Particles by going small before going back to normal. "One test run."

"Dude?!" Danny said, facepalming.

"All right. I'm not ready for this." Scott said.

"I'm game." Clint said, getting everyone's attention. "I'll do it."

Moments later, Clint was now wearing the suit, preparing to travel through time in a test run.

"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about that." Bruce said.

"Wait a second. Let me ask you we can do this, you know go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos? You know, and..." Rhodey said before describing strangulation.

"First of all, that's horrible." Bruce said.

"Yeah, I gotta agree, that is pretty horrible, Rhodey." Danny said.

"It's Thanos." Rhodey said.

"And doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future." Bruce said.

"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them, Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." Scott said.

"Bingo." Clint said.

"Not to mention I've traveled through time in different time periods thanks to the Infi-map. Tried not to change the course of history." Danny said.

"That's not how it works." Nebula said.

"Yeah, it doesn't work that way." Daranak said.

"Well, that's what I heard." Clint said.

"Wait, but who? Who told you that?" Bruce asked.

"_Star Trek_, _Terminator_, _Timecop_, _Time After Time_." Rhodey said, listing names of movies that involved time travel.

"_Quantum Leap_." Scott said.

"_Wrinkle in Time_, _Somewhere in Time_." Rhodey said.

_"Hot Tub Time Machine_." Scott said.

"_Hot Tub Time Machine_. _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel." Rhodey said.

"_Die Hard_. No, that's not one." Scott said.

"_The Time Machine_." Danny said.

"This is known." Rhodey said.

"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it. If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future, and your former present becomes the past, which can't now be changed by your new future." Bruce said.

"Exactly." Nebula said.

"So _Back to the Future _is a bunch of bullshit?" Scott asked.

"In a way, it is kinda true, it was the case for Dani and I's former alternate evil future selves, but I traveled to the past before so, Dani was right, everything Clockwork told me and her were lies." Danny said.

"By the way, Salzer and I never heard of seen these movies. You gotta get her and I to see them." Daranak said.

Moments later, Clint stood on the platform and waited to be transported through time via the Quantum Realm as the others looked on.

"All right, Clint. We're going in three, two, one." Bruce said as he activates the machine causing Clint to be sent through the Quantum Realm.

* * *

Clint enters the Quantum Realm before he navigated his way through, coming out at his homestead, before the Decimation. Clint took a moment to adjust to being back in the past before approaching his house, where he picked up a baseball mitt and smiled.

"Cooper? Where are my headphones?" past Lila said in the house.

"Lila?" Clint asked.

"I never had them." past Cooper replied.

"Lila?" Clint said before his suit beeped, indicating he's about to be brought back to the present.

"Yeah, you had them yesterday!" past Lila shouted.

"Lila! Lila!" Clint said before his helmet activates and gets send back to the present.

"Yeah, Dad?" past Lila said but gets no response. "Dad?"

* * *

Clint has returned to the present, stilling shouting his daughter's name.

"Lila!" Clint shouted.

Clint breathe heavily, discomforted by the travel as the other Avengers check up on him.

"Hey. Hey, look at me. You okay?" Natasha asked, checking to see if Clint is fine.

"Yeah. Yeah." Clint panted before showing Natasha the mitt. "It worked. It worked." Clint said before throwing the mitt to Tony.

"Awesome." Danny said.

"Now we need a plan." Valerie said.

Moments later, the Avengers began brainstorming when and where they could retrieve the stones, as holographic projections shows the six stones in what they were before.

"Okay, so the how works. Now, we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones." Steve said.

"Or substitute the word 'encounter' for 'damn near been killed' by one of the six Infinity Stones." Tony said.

"Well, I haven't, but I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." Scott said.

"Yeah, but you dealt with the Reality Gems, Scott. The stones are similar to them." Danny said.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round-trip each. And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Bruce said.

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in, yeah?" Tony said.

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint said.

"Correct." Tony said.

"So, let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" Steve asked.

However, everyone look to see that Thor had spent most of the time sleeping while all the plans to collect the Infinity Stones were being elaborated.

"Thor?" Valerie called.

"Thor, you okay, man?" Salzer asked.

"Is he asleep?" Natasha said.

"I think so." Daranak said.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure he's dead." Rhodey said.

Moments later, Thor gets woken up from his nap and starting talking about the Aether, which is the Reality Stone.

"Uh, where to start? Um... The Aether, firstly, is not a stone. Someone called it a stone before. Um, it's more of an angry sludge sort of a thing so someone's gonna need to amend that and stop saying that." Thor said as Danny and Dani look at each other, weird at Thor's behavior. "Here's an interesting story, though, about the Aether. My grandfather, many years ago had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves. Ooh." Thor said as he chuckles and Daranak and Valerie look at each other. "Scary beings. So, Jane, actually." Thor said as a projection of his former girlfriend Jane Foster is shown. "Oh, there she is. Yeah, so Jane was an old flame of mine. You know, she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time and then the Aether stuck itself inside her and she became very, very sick. And so I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from and we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see and I got to introduce her to my mother..." Thor said before he starts to get emotional. "... who's dead and, um... Oh, you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, so... Yes, these things happen though. You know? Nothing last forever. The only thing that..."

"Why don't you come sit down?" Tony said, trying to get Thor to stop.

"I'm not done yet. The only thing that is permanent in life is impermanence." Thor laughed.

"Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?" Tony suggested.

"No. I'd like a Bloody Mary." Thor said.

Moments later, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer were talking about the Power Stone, which was contained in the Orb before.

"Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag." Rocket said.

"Is that a person?" Bruce asked.

"No, Morag's a planet. Quill was a person." Rocket replied.

"Like a planet? Like in outer space?" Scott asked.

"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything. Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll take you to space." Rocket said, mocking Scott.

"That's enough, Rocket." Daranak said.

"Anyway, the Power Stone cause a lot of problems for Xandar, which is where Daranak and I are from, thanks to a peace treaty that ended a 1000 year war between our people and the Kree. Daranak and I were part of the Nova Corps at the time and serve in that war. One Kree, Ronan, refused to accept the treaty and started a genocide against Xandarians." Salzer said.

"He then tried to destroy Xandar with the Power Stone, but his efforts were stop thanks to, Rocket, Salzer, I and the rest of our family." Daranak said.

Moments later, Nebula was now talking to the Avengers about the Soul Stone.

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." Nebula informed.

"What is Vormir?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, it sounds very dark." Danny said.

"Like out of a scary movie." Valerie said.

"A dominion of death at the very center of celestial existence. It's where Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula replied, making everyone silent.

"Not it." Bruce said.

"Yeah, not going there." Dani said.

Moments later, the Avengers were now talking about the Time Stone, that was once owned by the deceased Doctor Stephen Strange.

"That Time Stone guy." Natasha said.

"Doctor Strange." Bruce said.

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?" Natasha asked.

"Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit-from-hat." Tony said.

"Nice place in the Village, though." Bruce said.

"Yeah, on Sullivan Street?" Tony asked.

"Mm... Bleecker Street." Bruce said.

"Wait, he lived in New York?" Natasha said.

"No, he lived in Toronto." Tony said.

"Uh, yeah, on Bleecker and Sullivan." Bruce replied.

"Have you been listening to anything?" Tony asked.

"Guys. If you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York." Natasha said.

"Shut the front door." Bruce said.

With that, the Avengers were able to complete their brainstorm for the Time Heist and plan out who was going where. Natasha and Clint would go to Vormir in the year 2014, along with Valerie, Rhodey and Nebula, who were going to Morag, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Scott, Danny and Dani were going to New York in the year 2012, and Daranak, Salzer, Thor and Rocket were going to Asgard in the year 2013.

"All right. We have a plan. Six stones, three teams, one shot." Steve said as everyone gets up and looks at the projections of their objectives.

"How much time do we have to prepare?" Danny asked.

"About an hour, why?" Steve asked.

"It'll give me time to shave this beard off." Danny said before leaving to head for the restroom.

"Doesn't look good on him anyway." Valerie said.

"I heard that." Danny shouted from the hallway.

An hour later after Danny have shaved off his beard, the Avengers all then suited up in their Advanced Tech Suits and made their way to the platform, where Steve gave them a speech.

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams. You know your missions. Get the stones. Get them back. One round-trip each. No mistakes, no do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives and we're gonna win." Steve said as he looks at Tony. "Whatever it takes. Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket said.

"Right?" Scott asked.

"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, Jolly Green." Tony said as Bruce preps the machine.

"Trackers engaged." Bruce said.

Meanwhile, Clint looks at the shrunken _Benatar_.

"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll do my best." Clint said.

"As promises go, that was pretty lame." Rocket said as Bruce gets on the platform.

"See ya in a minute." Natasha said to Steve with a smile.

"Good luck, Valerie, and be careful." Danny said.

"Thanks, you too Danny. Same to you, Dani." Valerie said.

The machine then starts to activate as everyone activates their helmets.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dani said their battle cry before the familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms for the first time in 5 years. They then activate their helmets.

"It's ghost time!" Daranak and Salzer said their battle cry before the familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms. They also activate their helmets.

The Avengers were then transported to the Quantum Realm, where they each traveled to their designated time. Danny and Dani saw blue before a bright flash and then darkness.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I had to put Dani burping after Thor. She does has tomboyish traits after all, lol. So much recaps from the previous MCU movies/ some DPxMCU stories. Anyway, you might get some flashbacks to reading GHOSTLY AVENGER and GHOSTLY GUARDIANS. What happens when the teams arrived in New York 2012, Asgard 2013, and Morag 2014? Stay tune to find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Rogue Transmission

**Knox (Guest): Okay.**

**Jarkous: A little bit and Danny is referecing the 2002 film, which I saw before.**

**DrewTheIrish: I see some similarities.**

**KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you. Glad the Thor and Dani burping part made you laugh XD.**

**Little Rascal 27: Thank you. :)**

**dromerosonic777: You don;t have to explain a movie you saw. Just stay on topic. And yeah, this chapter will be interesting.**

**Lord Drakkon: Thank you. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Guest: For the last time, you don't need to explain the plot, we know what happens next and stop spamming the review section.**

**Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Rogue Transmission.

In New York City in the year 2012, the Battle of New York was already underway. At the sides of the buildings, the invading Chitauri troops snarled and shrieked after seeing their large Leviathan being destroyed as 2012 Hulk roars back loudly, as 2012 Hawkeye preps his bow with a new arrow, 2012 Thor raising Mjølnir, 2012 Black Widow reloading her pistols, 2012 Danny Phantom, who is 18 years old, curling his fists and made them glow green, 2012 Captain America readies his shield, and 2012 Iron Man landing on the ground, completing the circle of remarkable heroes for the first time. However, unknown to them, at a nearby alleyway, the present Avengers from 2023; Steve, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Danny and Dani, have arrived, having safely traveled from the Quantum Realm and successfully traveled back in time to the year 2012.

"All right, we all have our assignments. Two stones uptown, one stone down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock." Steve said.

"Got it, Cap." Dani said.

Suddenly, everyone watch as 2012 Hulk smashed a Chitauri solider through some wreckage, which embarrassed Bruce.

"Maybe smash a few things along the way." Steve said.

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." Bruce said as he rips his shirt to look like his 2012 self.

Bruce then roar softly as he smash a taxi and threw a motorcycle.

Meanwhile, at the New York Sanctum, the last Sorcerer Supreme and leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts known as the Ancient One was fighting off the Chitauri with her Eldritch magic manipulation powers as Bruce landed on the roof. Bruce was about to head inside when the Ancient One noticed him.

"I'd be careful going that way. We just had the floors waxed." the Ancient One said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Doctor Strange." Bruce said, which made the Ancient One realized that he's from the future.

"You're about five years too early. Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about 20 blocks that way. What do you want from him?" the Ancient One asked.

"That, actually." Bruce said, pointing at the Eye of Agamotto.

"Ah! I'm afraid not." the Ancient One said.

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking." Bruce said as he starts to approach the Ancient One.

"You don't want to do this." the Ancient One warned.

"Ah, you're right, I don't. But I need that stone and I don't have time to debate it." Bruce said.

The Ancient One then use her astral projection powers to push Bruce's astral form out of his Hulk like body, which stuns him.

"Let's start over, shall we?" the Ancient One said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer has arrived at Asgard in the year 2013. Passing through the Asgardian Dungeons, Thor, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer peeked at an incarcerated 2013 Loki in his cell throwing various objects in the air before leaving to the Asgardian Palace. The four then hid behind a large column in the palace. Thor, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer then spotted 2013 Jane Foster being escorted by a maiden to one of the chambers to rest.

"For you, Lady Jane." the Asgardian maiden said.

"Um, so you have anything with pants?" Jane asked.

"Pants?" the Asgardian maiden asked in confusion.

"Never mind. These will be fine. Thank you." Jane said.

"Yes, milady." the Asgardian maiden said.

Meanwhile, Thor, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer continue to hide behind the columns.

"Oh, there's Jane." Thor said.

"All right. Here's the deal tubby. You're gonna charm her, while Daranak and Salzer will use their ecto-telekinesis powers to restrain her and and I'm gonna poke her with this thing and extract the Reality Stone, and get gone lickety-split." Rocket said as he holds a device that will be use to extract the Reality Stone.

"Yeah, hopefully, it will be nice and quick." Daranak said.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Thor said.

"Where you going?" Salzer asked.

"The wine cellar is just down here. My father used to have this huge barrel of Aakonian ale. I'll see if the scullery has a couple of to-go cups." Thor said as he was about to head to the cellar.

"Hey. Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?" Rocket asked.

"Keep it up, you won't be alive for long." Salzer said.

Suddenly, the four Avengers had to hide as they heard a door open and close. When the four emerge slightly from their hiding spots, Thor starts to become emotional as he saw his mother Frigga as he remembers that she is to die on this day at the hands of Dark Elves leader Malekith and Kurse during the upcoming Sacking of Asgard.

"Who's the fancy broad?" Rocket asked.

"That's my mother." Thor replied.

"Figures, she does look royalty." Daranak said.

"She dies today." Thor said.

"Oh, that is today?" Rocket said.

"I'm so sorry, Thor." Salzer said.

Thor then starts to breathe heavily as he starts to have a panic attack.

"You okay, Thor?" Salzer asked.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. It's a bad idea!" Thor said.

"Come here." Rocket said.

"No, no, no. I think I'm having a panic attack." Thor said as he starts to approach Rocket.

"Come here. Right here." Rocket said.

"I shouldn't be here. This is bad." Thor said.

Rocket then suddenly slapped Thor across the face to get him to snap out of it.

"You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost almost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna." Rocket said.

"Her name is Mantis." Daranak said.

"All gone, and Daranak and Salzer are the only family I have left. I get you miss your mom but she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kind of gone and you can help them. So, is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs out of your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me, Daranak and Salzer get our family back." Rocket said.

"Yeah, we miss our family and it's not the same without them." Salzer said.

"Yeah, Rocket is the only family Salzer and I have, well besides our parents. Heck, some of our relatives weren't lucky. But you can do it Thor, you can help bring our family back." Daranak said.

"Okay." Thor said before he starts to cry.

"Are you crying?" Rocket asked.

"No." Thor sobbed.

"Thor?" Salzer asked.

"Yes. I feel like I'm losing it." Thor said.

"Come on, Thor." Daranak said.

"Get it together! You can do this." Rocket said but Thor shook his head. "You can do this. All right?"

"Yes, I can." Thor said.

"Good." Rocket said.

"All right, we're back on track." Daranak said.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this." Thor said as he sneakily walk away from the others.

"All right, heartbreaker, she's alone. This is our shot." Rocket said.

"And our only shot too." Salzer said.

"All we-." Daranak said before he realized Thor is gone. "Uh, guys."

"Thor? Thor!" Rocket said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this ourselves." Salzer sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhodey, Nebula, Valerie, Natasha and Clint has arrived at the abandoned and oceanic planet Morag in the year 2014. Rhodey, Valerie and Nebula plan to retrieve the Power Stone before 2014 Peter Quill gets it first while Natasha and Clint plan to use the _Benatar _to travel to Vormir in order to get the Soul Stone. Nebula, Valerie and Rhodey are currently bringing out the _Benatar_ space pod before Natasha and Clint can use the M-ship.

"All right, bring it down, Blue. Right on that line. That's it. Down, down." Rhodey said as Natasha kicks a Orloni creature.

"Geez, those alien rats creep me out." Valerie said.

"Hey, can we hurry it up?" Clint asked.

"Guys, chop-chop. Come on. We're on the clock." Natasha said.

"All that is really helpful." Rhodey said.

Moments later, Natasha hugs Rhodey before she and Clint departs.

"Take care, okay?" Natasha said.

"Yeah. Get that stone and come back. No messing around." Rhodey said.

"Definitely. Can't afford to lose either of you." Valerie said.

"Hey." Clint said.

"We got this." Rhodey said.

"Let's get it done." Clint said.

"Yes, sir." Rhodey said.

"We'll get the job done, Clint." Valerie said.

"I'll see you back." Clint said as he heads for the _Benatar_.

"You guys watch each other's six." Rhodey said.

"Yeah." Clint said.

"Good luck, guys." Valerie said.

With that, Natasha and Clint pilots the _Benatar _to space.

"Do they know where they are going?" Valerie asked.

"Coordinates for Vormir are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out." Nebula said.

Up in Morag orbit, the _Benatar _goes light speed as it starts the journey to Vormir.

"We're a long way from Budapest." Clint said, making Natasha chuckled.

Meanwhile, back at Morag, Rhodey, Nebula and Valerie had nothing else to do at the moment.

"So, now what do we do?" Valerie asked.

"Okay, so, uh... we just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?" Rhodey asked.

"Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones." Nebula warned.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?" Rhodey asked.

"Besides the Quill guy." Valerie said.

"My father... my sister... and me." Nebula replied.

"What?!" Valerie said in shock.

"And you? Where are you right now?" Rhodey asked, wanting to know the whereabouts of Nebula's 2014 self.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2014 Nebula is seen battling alien soldiers as 2014 Thanos wages another cleansing for half of a population. She is bested by a stray grenade and rescued from an enemy soldier by 2014 Gamora.

"You're welcome." 2014 Gamora said.

"I didn't ask for your help." 2014 Nebula said.

"And yet, you always need it." 2014 Gamora said as she extends a helping hand only to be smacked away. "Get up. Father wants us back on the ship."

"Why?" 2014 Nebula asked.

"He's found an Infinity Stone." 2014 Gamora replied which 2014 Nebula couldn't believe what she heard.

Moments later, 2014 Gamora and 2014 Nebula boarded the Q-ship as they make their way back to the _Sanctuary II_. 2014 Nebula wants to know more about the Infinity Stone's whereabouts.

"Where?" 2014 Nebula asked.

"On a planet called Morag." 2014 Gamora replied.

"Father's plan is finally in motion." 2014 Nebula said.

"One stone isn't six, Nebula." 2014 Gamora said.

"It's a start. If he gets all of them." 2014 Nebula said.

Suddenly, a tractor beam activates as 2014 Thanos emerges out of it after going through a killing spree with his Double-Edged Sword.

"Ronan's located the Power Stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship." 2014 Thanos said, informing that Ronan the Accuser has located the Power Stone on Morag.

"He won't like that." 2014 Gamora warned.

"His alternative is death. Ronan's obsession clouds his judgement." 2014 Thanos said.

2014 Nebula bows before 2014 Thanos, showing her loyalty.

"We will not fail you, Father." 2014 Nebula said.

"No, you won't." 2014 Thanos said.

"I swear..." 2014 Nebula said as she gets back on her feet. "I will make you proud."

Suddenly, 2014 Nebula groans as her Synaptic Drive glitches and a hologram of Valerie and Rhodey appears before the gathering.

_"So, now what do we do?"_ Valerie asked on the projection.

_"Okay, so, uh... we just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?"_ Rhodey asked on the projection.

_"Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones."_ present Nebula warned on the projection.

2014 Nebula then smack herself to end the projections.

"Who was that?" 2014 Gamora asked.

"I don't know. My head is splitting. I don't know." 2014 Nebula gasped.

"Her synaptic drive was probably damaged in battle." 2014 Gamora said.

"Shh." 2014 Thanos shush as he points his doubled-edged sword at 2014 Nebula's throat. "Bring her to my ship."

**And that's the end of this chapter. I did had flashbacks to writing GHOSTLY AVENGER AND GHOSTLY GUARDIANS, and we have first DPxMCU appearances, like the Ancient One, Frigga and Jane. That was funny when Rocket slap Thor across the face. Well, 2014 Thanos is about to know, that's not good. Well, what will happen in New York City 2012? Stay tune to find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: New York 2012

**Okay, before we get started, first things first, we are now in the halfway point of this story. I would like to thank you ll for the reviews and support for this story and the DPxMCU series. I am very grateful for it. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviews/DPxMCU fans.**

**PopCultureFan101 (Guest): I don't think so. **

**DrewTheIrish: Thank you. :)**

**KuriMaster 13: Okay.**

**stephanieeiche10: Well, the first Avengers movie came out before Doctor Strange did.**

**Guest: Harry died in 1991 in this series. How would he be in NYC in 2012?**

**Davidcrazy234: Don't assume things because it can happen or not and thank you.**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you. :)**

**mikaela2015: Definitely. Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Here's chapter 10, everybody. **

Chapter 10: New York 2012.

At 2012 New York City, Tony climbed onto the top of the Chrysler Building and focused on the 2012 Avengers, who are about to capture 2012 Loki.

"Better hustle, guys. Things looks like they're just about wrapped up here." Tony informed Steve, Danny and Dani.

_"Got it. Danny, Dani and I are approaching the elevator now." _Steve said through the comlink.

_"Roger. Dani and I will stay invisible at the time being." _Danny said through the comlink.

Tony, with a shrunken Scott on his shoulder, quietly entered Stark Tower successfully without being noticed before he watched his past self and the 2012 Avengers capturing 2012 Loki.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." 2012 Loki commented, making 2012 Hulk growl at him.

"All right, get him on his feet. We can all stand around posing up a storm later. By the way, feel free to clean up." 2012 Tony said.

"Geez, what am I, the janitor?" 2012 Danny said.

Back at the hall, Tony continue to observe the 2012 Avengers, particularly 2012 Steve, which he scoffed.

"Mr. Rogers, I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass." Tony said.

_"What the heck, Tony?" _Danny asked in weirdness over Tony's remark.

_"No one asked you to look, Tony." _Steve said.

"It's ridiculous." Tony said.

"I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass." Scott said.

_"Okay, can you two stop talking about Steve's butt like weirdos and focus on the mission?" _Dani said.

Meanwhile, Tony and Scott continue to observe the scene.

"Who gets the, uh, magic wand?" 2012 Natasha asked, regarding the Scepter.

"S.T.R.I.K.E. team's coming to secure it." 2012 Steve said.

Suddenly, Tony and Scott had to hide in plain sight as the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow, who are actually undercover HYDRA agents, has entered the building and come to confiscate the Specter. Tony and Scott watch as they get the Scepter.

"We can take that off your hands." 2012 Sitwell said.

"By all means." 2012 Natasha said before she noticed Sitwell touching the tip. "Careful with that thing."

"Yeah, unless you want your mind erased. And not in a fun way." 2012 Clint said.

"Yeah, being mind-controlled is not a pleasant experience. Trust me, I know." 2012 Danny said.

"We promise to be careful." 2012 Rumlow said.

As they watch, Scott wants to know who are the S.T.R.I.K.E. team is.

"Who are these guys?" Scott asked.

"They are S.H.I.E.L.D.. Well, actually HYDRA, but we didn't know that yet." Tony said, remembering that HYDRA won't be exposed for another two years.

"Seriously? You didn't? I mean, they look like bad guys." Scott said.

"You're small, but you're talking loud." Tony said, concern for Scott's tone in voice as the Scepter is being secured.

"Danny and I are on our way down to coordinate search and rescue." 2012 Steve said.

"Danny and I are on our way down to coordinate search and rescue." 2012 Loki said in disguise as Steve before reverting back to normal form. "I mean, honestly, how do you keep your food down?"

"Shut up." 2012 Thor said as he placed a muzzle on Loki's mouth, which is Tony's cue as he sees the Tesseract.

"Ooh. All right, you're up, little buddy. There's our stone." Tony said.

"All right. Flick me." Scott said.

Tony then flicked Scott towards 2012 Tony in order to get closer to the Tesseract. Once the plan had settled out, Tony proceeded to flee out of the tower in order to locate the Scepter.

Meanwhile, 2012 Tony, Thor and Loki and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were about to ride down a elevator before stopping 2012 Hulk.

"Move." 2012 Hulk said.

"Hey!" 2012 Tony said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" 2012 Thor said.

"Hey, hey. Buddy! What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached." 2012 Tony said.

"Take the stairs." 2012 Thor said, which made 2012 Hulk upset.

"Yeah. Stop, stop." 2012 Tony said as 2012 Hulk punch the closing elevator door.

"'Take the stairs'. Hate the stairs." 2012 Hulk grunted.

Meanwhile, outside the tower, Tony locates the Specter so that Steve, along with Danny and Dani, who are invisible, could meet up with S.T.R.I.K.E. agents.

"All right, Cap, Danny, Danielle, I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor." Tony said.

* * *

Back inside the tower, Steve pressed the button to the elevator when he heard Tony's status on the Scepter.

"On it." Steve said.

"On it, Tony. Dani and I will provide invisible cover for Steve should anything happen." Danny said.

_"Good." _Tony said through the comlink.

"Head to the lobby." Steve ordered.

_"All right, I'll see you all there." _Tony said.

Inside the elevator, 2012 Sitwell was talking to the Secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D. at time time, Alexander Pierce, who is one of the leaders of HYDRA.

"Evidence secure. We're en route to Doctor List. No, No hitches at all, Mr. Secretary." 2012 Sitwell said.

Suddenly, the elevator doors open to reveal Steve, which caught the HYDRA operatives by surprise. Steve enters the elevator and unaware to everyone else, Danny and Dani are in the elevator, invisible to them.

"Captain. I thought you were coordinating search and rescue with Danny." 2012 Sitwell said, not knowing that he's not talking to the Steve he know.

"Change of plans." Steve said.

"Hey, Cap." 2012 Rumlow greeted nervously.

"Rumlow." Steve greeted calmly.

Knowing them to be HYDRA operatives, Steve looked around them and felt the tension being so high, reminding him of the time he was in the elevator with them back at the Triskelion in 2014. Danny and Dani also felt the tension too.

"I just got a call from the secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the specter." Steve said.

"Sir? I don't understand." 2012 Sitwell said, confused of Steve's intentions.

"We got word there may be an attempt to steal it." Steve said.

"Sorry, Cap. We can't give you the specter." 2012 Rumlow said.

"I'm gonna have to call the director." 2012 Sitwell said, ready to call 2012 Nick Fury.

"That's okay. Trust me." Steve said before he got close to 2012 Sitwell. "Hail HYDRA."

That statement shock 2012 Sitwell, Rumlow and everyone else in the elevator. Steve was then handed the Scepter and began to make his exit out the elevator, but not before putting on a smirk on his face. Once out of sight, Danny became visible while Dani stays invisible.

"I never thought I hear those two infamous words come out of your mouth, Cap. But it worked." Danny said.

* * *

At a stairwell, 2012 Hulk got upset as he saw the large flight of stairs.

"So many stairs!" 2012 Hulk hollered.

Meanwhile, 2012 Tony, Thor, Loki and some agents made it down at the lobby of Stark Tower. At the same time, Tony was dressed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and spots his past self.

"Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It is go time." Tony said.

"Bombs away." Scott said.

Scott then proceed to go inside 2012 Tony's shirt and grabbed onto the Arc Reactor before smelling something.

"Is that Axe Body Spray?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I had a can in the desk for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?" Tony said.

"I'm going inside you now." Scott said before he went smaller and went inside the Arc Reactor.

As Scott gets inside the Arc Reactor, 2012 Tony, Thor, Loki and the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives were approached by undercover HYDRA operatives disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and 2012 Alexander Pierce, one of the undercover leaders of HYDRA who is serving as the secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Uh, may I ask you where you're going?" 2012 Pierce asked.

"Bit of lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are...?" 2012 Thor said.

"Alexander Pierce. He's the man above the folks behind Nick Fury." 2012 Tony explained to 2012 Thor.

"Oh." 2012 Thor said.

"My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me." 2012 Pierce demanded.

"Uh, Loki will be answering to Odin himself." 2012 Thor said.

"No, he's going to answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case. That's been S.H.I.E.L.D. property for over 70 years." 2012 Pierce said.

"Hand over the case, Stark." a operative said.

Tony sees the situation escalating between his past self, 2012 Thor and 2012 Pierce.

"All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey out here. Let's go." Tony ordered Scott.

"You promise me you won't die?" Scott asked.

"We're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia." Tony said.

"That doesn't sound mild." Scott said.

Tony then witness the situation starting to escalate quickly as everyone starts to fight over the case.

"Do it, Lang! Window's closing. Pull my pin." Tony said.

"Here goes!" Scott said as he pulls the Arc Reactor's pin.

At that moment, 2012 Tony suffers a cardiac arrest, concerning everyone around him.

"Stark?" 2012 Pierce asked in concern.

"Stark?" 2012 Thor asked as 2012 Tony collapses to the ground.

"He's convulsing. Give him air!" an agent said.

"Medic!" 2012 Pierce called.

"Medic! Give these guys some help." Tony said.

"Speak to me. Stark, is it your chest machine?" 2012 Thor asked.

At the same time, Scott kicked the briefcase to Tony, which the case's movement confused 2012 Loki. Tony then made a grab for the case and began to walk away in order to escape.

"Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice." Tony said.

Suddenly, an enraged 2012 Hulk busted through the door, sending both Tony and the case flying. The case then popped open and the Tesseract landed at the feet of 2012 Loki.

"No stairs!" 2012 Hulk hollered, scaring nearby people.

2012 Loki quickly grabbed the Tesseract and escaped with it by going through a portal. At the same time, 2012 Thor was trying to save 2012 Tony.

"Uh... Come on, Stark, stay with us." an agent said as 2012 Thor positions Mjølnir on 2012's Tony's arc reactor.

"I'm going to try something, Okay? I have no idea if it's going to work." 2012 Thor said.

2012 Thor then tap Mjølnir to send some electricity and it save 2012 Tony.

"Yes!" 2012 Thor cheered.

"Oh, that worked a treat. Dude, that was so crazy." 2012 Tony said.

"I had no idea if that was gonna work." 2012 Thor said.

"The case." 2012 Tony said, concern for the case that has the Tesseract.

"The case is, uh... Where's the case? Where's Loki? Loki!" 2012 Thor called, realizing 2012 Loki is gone.

Meanwhile, Tony wakes up as Scott jumps on him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Scott asked.

"Oh, we blew it." Tony said.

"Loki?" 2012 Thor called.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve was trying to contact Tony on the status of the Tesseract while Danny was with him and Dani was still invisible as the tower's alarms went off.

"Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that Cube?" Steve called as Danny halts himself in his track.

"Uh... Cap?" Danny called, which got Steve's attention on what Danny is looking at.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me." Steve said.

Steve and Danny was looking at Steve's 2012 self, who spotted them.

"I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor. Danny, I'm gonna need your assistance. One of his duplicates looks similar to you." 2012 Steve said.

"Okay, saying that I'm Loki, I take that as a insult." Danny said.

"I'm not Loki..." Steve said as he drops the case that has the Scepter down. "... and I don't wanna hurt you."

However, 2012 Steve went on the attack, trying to strike Steve with his shield, but Steve raised his shield to block the attack. The two try to attack and block until 2012 Steve knocked Steve down.

"I can do this all day." 2012 Steve said.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Steve said, annoyed at his own catchphrase.

Steve then threw his shield and 2012 Steve threw his. Both shields collide. As the two Steves get into a even match, Danny and invisible Dani looks on, not knowing what to do.

"What the...?" a familiar voice is heard.

Danny turns around and becomes wide-eyed and shock.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me right now..." Danny said.

Danny was looking at his 2012 self.

"You can't be Loki. You gotta be Him! How, I didn't cheat on the C.A.T.s.. How are you still existing?" 2012 Danny asked, mistaking Danny for Dan.

"I'm not Dan, and I don't want to hurt you." Danny said before muttering. "Dani, don't engage unless need to."

2012 Danny immediately went on the attack, but Danny blocked it. Danny and 2012 Danny exchange some attacks and blocks before 2012 Danny managed to kick Danny down as Dani looks on.

'Geez, Danny, getting beat by your 18 year old self, that's embarrassing.' Dani thought.

"I'm stronger than you look and I will beat you again." 2012 Danny said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Danny muttered as he gets up.

Danny then fires a ecto-blast and 2012 Danny does the same and the two battle out for strength.

Meanwhile, the two Captain Americas exchange blows until they grappled each other in order for them to stop attacking. They would suddenly kick away the case with the Scepter inside, falling to the ground. Steve tried to grabbed onto 2012 Steve only for them to slip up from the edge, leading them to fall off the platform and land on a flight of stairs and then of multiple ledges. Once they had landed on the ground in pain, 2012 Steve looked at his future self's compass with Peggy Carter on it.

"Where did you get this?" 2012 Steve asked.

Steve however attempted to grab the Scepter on the ground but only to be grappled by his past self. While being pinned down on the ground in a choke hold, Steve rolled around in gasp of air and began to think of something to remove himself from the fight and he thought of one thing.

"Bucky is alive." Steve said, which got 2012 Steve distracted.

"What?" 2012 Steve asked as he loses grip on his future self.

Using the distraction, Steve got out of his past self's grip and punched him in the face before using the Scepter to make him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Danny and 2012 Danny were struggling to hold off each other's ecto-blasts before 2012 Danny decides to form a ecto rope with his other hand and wrap it around Danny's leg and made him fall down. 2012 Danny then blasted Danny with a ecto-blast before he can get back up again. 2012 Danny then ran up to Danny and grabbed one of the vibranium Fenton Thermoses from his gloves and aim it at Danny, with a concerned Dani looking on.

'Danny!' Dani thought.

"Time to send you back to your prison." 2012 Danny said.

Before 2012 Danny can activate the thermos, Dani went visible before forming a ecto-rope and wraps it around 2012 Danny. Before 2012 Danny can react, he screams in pain as Dani shocks him with an ghost stinger, making him go unconscious and revert back to Human form.

"Really, Dani. You gonna hurt me like that?" Danny asked.

"What? You were gonna get beaten by your past self, which would be pretty embarrassing." Dani said.

"Not my fault I haven't ghost fight in five years." Danny said before he looks at his unconscious past self. "Geez, I wasn't that strong?"

"I guess, but no time, we gotta help Cap." Dani said.

Danny and Dani flew down to the ground floor, only to see that Steve has already beat his past self and was grabbing his compass.

"Guess we both beat our past selves, huh, Cap?" Danny asked.

"Was hoping that didn't happen." Steve said before looking at his past self. "That is America's ass."

"Really, Cap?" Dani asked in annoyance.

Danny, Dani and Steve then walk away as they have successfully retrieved the Scepter, which has the Mind Stone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the New York Sanctum, Bruce, in his astral form, is trying to convince the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone.

"Please, please." Bruce said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, Bruce. If I give up the Time Stone to help your reality, I'm dooming my own." the Ancient One said.

"With all due respect, all right, I'm not sure the science really supports that." Bruce said.

The Ancient One then conjure up formations of fiery energy and create illusions of the Infinity Stones.

"The Infinity Stones create what you experience as the flow of time. Remove one of the stones and that flow splits." the Ancient One said as she remove the Time Stone illusion and dark energy forms. "Now, this may benefit your reality, but my new one, not so much. In this new branch reality without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world would be overrun. Millions will suffer. So, tell me, Doctor. Can your science prevent all that?"

"No... but we can erase it. Because once we're done with the stones, we can return each one to its own timeline at the moment it was taken. So, chronologically..." Bruce said as he grabs the Time Stone illusion. "... in that reality, it never left." Bruce said as he puts the Time Stone illusion back into position and the dark energy disappears.

"Yes, but you're leaving out the most important part. In order to return the stones, you have to survive." the Ancient One said.

"We will. I will. I promise." Bruce said.

"I can't risk this reality on a promise. It's the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone." the Ancient One said.

"Then why the hell did Strange give it away?" Bruce asked.

"What did you say?" the Ancient One said, not believing what she heard.

"Strange. He gave it away. He gave it to Thanos." Bruce replied.

"Willingly?" the Ancient One asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied.

"Why?" the Ancient One asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe he made a mistake." Bruce said.

"Or I did." the Ancient One said before she returns Bruce back into his body and opens up the Eye of Agamotto to reveal the Time Stone and shows it to Bruce. "Strange is meant to be the best of us."

"So, he must've done it for a reason." Bruce said.

"I fear you might be right." the Ancient One said as she hands the Time Stone to Bruce.

"Thank you." Bruce said as the Ancient One looks at him in the eyes.

"I'm counting on you, Bruce. We all are." the Ancient One said.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Had planned to make Danny fight his 18 year old self and Dani end the fight. The elevator scene definitely gave you flashbacks to the elevator scene in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Dang, Loki escape with the Tesseract, hello Loki series. And glad the Ancient One gave Bruce the Time Stone. Anyway, what will happen in Asgard 2013? Stay tune to find out in the next chapter. Please review. :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Asgard 2013

**Before we get started, I want to say thank you for the reviews and continuous support. This story has now over 100 reviews. ****This is the fourth DPxMCU story to get this many reviews and the fourth in my fanfiction career to get this many. It now joins DPxMCU stories GHOSTLY AVENGER, DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN and GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR on having 100 reviews or over. I would like to once again thank you all for your tremendous and incredible support in this story as well as the DPxMCU out to KuriMaster13 for being the 100th reviewer.**

**DrewTheIrish: Steve mistake Danny for Loki. 2012 Danny mistake Danny for Dan.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you. Glad you enjoy it. :)**

**KuriMaster13: Danny can't explain to his past self. As Scott said, no interaction with their past selves or betting sporting events. And once again, thank you for being the 100th reviewer. :)**

**FicJJ: Not really and thank you. :)**

**Little Rascal 27: Glad you enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Knox (Guest): Like I said, don't assume things. It can happen or not.**

**domerosonic777: Definitely.**

**Avengersphantom (Guest): Thank you and you'll have to keep reading to find out. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you. Glad you enjoy the chapter and love the reactions. :)**

**Here's chapter 11 everybody**

Chapter 11: Asgard 2013.

On board the _Sanctuary II,_ 2014 Thanos connects 2014 Nebula to the network and calls in 2014 Ebony Maw while 2014 Gamora looks on.

"Run diagnostics. Show me her memory file." 2014 Thanos ordered, which 2014 Ebony Maw examined really quick.

"Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network. Another Nebula." 2014 Ebony Maw informed.

"Impossible." 2014 Thanos said, not believing what he heard.

"This duplicate carries a time stamp from nine years in the future." 2014 Ebony Maw said.

"Where is this other Nebula?" 2014 Thanos asked.

"In our solar system on Morag." 2014 Ebony Maw replied.

"Can you access her?" 2014 Thanos asked.

"Yes, the two are linked." 2014 Ebony Maw answered.

"Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones." 2014 Thanos ordered.

2014 Nebula then plays her future self's memories through a holographic projection, which shows the Avengers.

_"And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."_ the projection of Bruce said.

_"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in, yeah?"_ the projection of Tony said.

_"Which means we have to pick our targets."_ the projection of Clint said.

_"Correct."_ the projection of Tony said.

"Freeze image." 2014 Thanos ordered as 2014 Gamora realized that the Avengers are from Earth.

"Terrans." 2014 Gamora said.

"Avengers. Unruly wretches." 2014 Thanos said, knowing who the Avengers are and noticed a reflection in the projection. "What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw."

"I don't understand." 2014 Gamora said as 2014 Ebony Maw enhance the image to see the reflection of 2014 Nebula's future self. "Two Nebulas."

"No. The same Nebula from two different times. Set course for Morag. And scan the duplicate's memories. I wanna see everything." 2014 Thanos said.

* * *

Back at Asgard in the year 2013, Thor was hiding behind a column as he spies on his mother Frigga, who was walking with the Asgardian maidens. Frigga then stop, sensing Thor's presence due to her magical prowess without giving hints.

"My ladies, I'll see you after. I'll see you after. Go on ahead." Frigga said, as the maidens leave her alone.

Once the maidens were out of sight, Frigga walk behind the columns and out of Thor's sight. Thor tries to see if he can see her, not knowing she's behind him.

"What are you doing?" Frigga asked, making Thor scream, making her scream in return. "Oh, God! You're better off leaving the sneaking to your brother."

"No, I wasn't sneaking. I was just going for a walk." Thor lied.

"What are you wearing?" Frigga asked, noticing Thor's clothes.

"I always wear this. It's one of my favorites." Thor said.

Frigga then checks Thor's face and noticed something different about his right eye.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Frigga asked.

"Oh, my eye. Remember the, uh, Battle of Harokin when I got hit in the face with the broadsword?" Thor lied with a chuckle.

Frigga however knows that she's not talking to the Thor she knows in this timeline, but rather the Thor from the future.

"You're not the Thor I know at all, are you?" Frigga asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am." Thor said.

"The future hasn't been kind to you, has it?" Frigga asked.

"I didn't say I was from the future." Thor lied.

"I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, you know that." Frigga said as Thor starts to get emotional.

"Yeah, I'm totally from the future." Thor said as he starts to get emotional and cry.

"Yes, you are, honey." Frigga said.

"I really need to talk to you." Thor said.

"We can talk." Frigga said before she and Thor hug each other.

Meanwhile as Rocket, Daranak and Salzer are about to close in on Jane and extract the Aether from her, Thor talks to Frigga about how he failed to stop Thanos five years ago in his timeline as well as him killing the Mad Titan out of anger.

"His head was over there... and his body over there... I mean, what was the point? I was too late. I was just standing there. Some idiot with an axe." Thor said.

"Now, you're no idiot. You're here, aren't you? Seeking counsel from the wisest person in Asgard." Frigga said.

"I am. Yes." Thor said.

"Idiot, no. A failure? Absolutely." Frigga said.

"That's a little bit harsh." Thor said.

"Do you know what that makes you? Just like everyone else." Frigga said as she sat next to Thor.

"I'm not supposed to be like everyone else, am I?" Thor asked.

"Mm. Everyone fails at who they're supposed to be, Thor. The measure of a person, of a hero is how well they succeed at being who they are." Frigga said.

"I've really missed you, Mom." Thor said.

Meanwhile, out at the halls, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer have successfully retrieve the Reality Stone but now are being pursued by the Asgardian Einherjar guards as they are looking for Thor.

"Thor! We got it!" Rocket yelled.

"Thor, where are you?!" Salzer asked loudly.

"We need to get out of here now!" Daranak yelled.

"Get that rabbit!" one guard said.

"And those two draugrs!" another guard said.

Meanwhile, Thor is thinking of telling Frigga about her impending death.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Thor said.

"No, son, you don't. You're here to repair your future, not mine." Frigga said, not wanting to know about what will happen to her.

"This is about your future." Thor said.

"Uh, it's none of my business." Frigga said.

Suddenly, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer burst in the room.

"There you are, Thor." Daranak said.

"Hi. You must be Mom." Rocket said.

"Nice to meet you, your Majesty." Salzer said.

"I got the thing. Come on. We gotta move." Rocket said.

"And fast too." Daranak said.

"Oh, I wish we had more time." Thor said.

"No, this was a gift. Now you go and be the man you're meant to be." Frigga said.

"I love you, Mom." Thor said.

"I love you." Frigga said before she and Thor share one last hug. "And eat a salad."

"Come on, we gotta go. Three... Two..." Rocket said.

"No, wait!" Thor said before he raises his arm.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Daranak asked.

"What am I looking at?" Rocket asked.

"Oh, sometimes it takes a second." Frigga said.

Suddenly, Thor becomes delighted when the 2013 version of his beloved hammer Mjølnir came to him.

"So that's his hammer. Looks cool." Salzer said.

"I'm still worthy." Thor said.

"Oh, boy." Rocket said as he activates his, Daranak, Salzer and Thor's Advance Tech Suits.

"Goodbye, Mom." Thor said which Frigga mouth off the word goodbye.

With that, Thor, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer start their return to the present with the Reality Stone.

**And that's the end of this chapter. DPxMCU fact, not only in this chapter that is the day of the Sacking of Asgard and the death of Frigga, but it was on the day Asgardian draugrs Gunne and Geir escaped from their prisons and would lead up to the events of the stories DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR and DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR. Nice to see Thor reunited with Mjølnir. So, yeah, always love your mother folks. Your mother is the most important person in the family. Always talk to her about anything. Anyway, what will happen at Morag 2014? Stay tune to find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Morag 2014

**DrewTheIrish: No, draugr means ghost in Icelandic.**

**Guest: Yep.**

**IndyStar60: Thank you. :)**

**Davidcrazy234: I don't think they'll make another appearance. **

**KuriMaster13: It wasn't intentional though for both cases. And yeah, you're the 100th.**

**FicsJJ: That won't happen unfortunately.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**R.E.W. 4: Thank you and you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Here's chapter 12 everybody. **

Chapter 12: Morag 2014.

On planet Morag in the year 2014, 2014 Peter Quill was listening to his Walkman and dancing as he listens to the hit 1974 song _'Come and Get Your Love'_ by Redbone.

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_

_And-a ooh-ohh_

Peter kicks a group of Orloni creatures.

_Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_

_Come on and find it_

Peter grabs a Orloni creature and pretends it to be a microphone.

_Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_

_And you look so divine_

_"Come and get your love. __Come and get your love." _2014 Peter sang.

Meanwhile, unknown to 2014 Peter, Rhodey, Valerie and Nebula were hiding behind a large boulder and observing him dancing, which didn't impress Valerie and Rhodey.

"This is the guy?" Valerie asked.

"So, he's an idiot?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah." Nebula replied.

Rhodey then proceed to punch 2014 Peter in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"That was harsh but okay." Valerie said.

Nebula then check 2014 Peter's knapsack to loot some of the tools he had.

"What's that?" Rhodey asked.

"The tool of a thief." Nebula replied.

Nebula then proceed to open the doors to the tomb while Rhodey holds 2014 Peter's plasma sphere and Valerie stands by. The three then saw the Orb in the forcefield. Nebula was about to go in, but Rhodey stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end of them and everything." Rhodey said.

"What are you talking about?" Nebula asked.

"When you break into a place called 'The Temple of the Power Stone', there's gonna be a bunch of booby traps." Rhodey said.

"Dude, you watch way too many movies, unless of course you're in the Ghost Zone." Valerie said.

"Oh, my God." Nebula said in annoyance as she enters the tomb.

"Okay. All right. Go ahead." Rhodey said.

The three then walked to where the Orb is.

"So, how are we suppose to get it?" Valerie asked.

Nebula reached in the pedestal, bypassing the incineration field and retrieving the Orb and hand it to Rhodey as she blows her cyborg hand. Rhodey and Valerie witnesses her cyborg hand at its base mechanics.

"If you don't mind me asking. Were you always like that?" Valerie asked.

"I wasn't always like this." Nebula replied.

"Me either." Rhodey said.

"I wasn't how I am today either." Valerie said.

"But we work with what we got, right?" Rhodey asked.

"Hmm." Nebula hummed.

"Let's sync up." Rhodey said.

Rhodey, Valerie and Nebula activate their Advance Tech Suits, preparing to return to the present.

"Three, two, one." Rhodey said.

At that moment, Rhodey and Valerie starts to return to the present. However, Nebula gets a glitch and her Synaptic Drive overloads. She collapse to the ground as she sees 2014 Ebony Maw examining 2014 Nebula's memory network.

* * *

Back on the _Sanctuary II_, 2014 Thanos continue to see Nebula's memories through a hologram on 2014 Nebula's drive.

_"You murdered trillions!" _the projection of Bruce said.

_"You should be grateful." _the projection of 2014 Thanos' future self said.

_"Grateful?! You killed my family! My friends! My girlfriend!" _the projection of Danny said.

_"Danny, stop!" _the projection of Salzer said.

_"Don't, stick to the plan, Dani." _the projection of Valerie said.

_"Fine, but he's lucky he's not receiving the end of a ecto-fire blast after killing my family, best friends and boyfriend." _the projection of Dani said.

"Where are the stones?" the projection of Natasha said.

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." the projection of 2014 Thanos' future self replied.

_"You used them two days ago!"_ the projection of Bruce said.

_"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable."_ the projection of 2014 Thanos' future self said before the projection pauses.

"What did you do to them?" 2014 Gamroa asked.

"Nothing. Yet. They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs." 2014 Thanos said.

"The stones." 2014 Gamora said.

"I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance." 2014 Thanos said before 2014 Gamora bows down before him.

"This is your future." 2014 Ebony Maw said.

"It's my destiny." 2014 Thanos said as 2014 Ebony Maw resumes playing the projection.

_"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them."_ the projection of Nebula said.

_"Ah. Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly."_ the projection of 2014 Thanos' future self said.

2014 Thanos then witness his future self's beheading by the hands of Thor, shocking 2014 Gamora.

"And that is destiny fulfilled." 2014 Thanos calmly said.

"Sire... your daughter..." 2014 Ebony Maw said as he attempts to strangle 2014 Nebula with his powers.

"No!" 2014 Nebula begged.

"Is a traitor." 2014 Ebony Maw said.

"That's not me. It's not, I could never... I would never betray you. Never. Never." 2014 Nebula begged.

2014 Thanos broke 2014 Nebula free from her restrains on her neck and holds up her chin.

"I know. And you'll have the chance to prove it." 2014 Thanos said.

* * *

Back at Morag, Nebula awakes from her memory link and becomes horrified.

"No! He knows!" Nebula said in horror.

Nebula then rushes back to the _Benatar _space pod to warn Clint and Natasha that 2014 Thanos is aware of their plans.

"Barton! Barton, come in. Romanoff! Come in, we have a problem. Come on! Come in, we have a... Thanos knows. Thanos..." Nebula said.

As Nebula tries to warn Clint and Natasha, the _Sanctuary II_ descends on Morag and tracks the space pod. It fires a tractor beam and captures Nebula.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Peter Quill got knocked out, sorry guys Guardians of the Galaxy and its DPxMCU version GHOSTLY GUARDIANS got cancelled, lol. I also got flashback to writing GHOSTLY GUARDIANS at the start of this chapter. Welp, 2014 Thanos knows and Nebula got captured. That's not good. Well, what will happen when some of the Avengers travel to the year 1970? Stay tune to find out in the next chapter. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13: New Jersey 1970

**DrewTheIrish: Thank you. :)**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**stephanieeiche10: It can interesting people when it comes to that.**

**Davidcrazy234: She was connected with her past self. Nothing she can do.**

**KuriMaster13: It's best not to explain. **

**dromerosonic777: Here you go. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reaction. :)**

**Here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13: New Jersey 1970.

Back at New York City in 2012, Steve, Danny and Dani regroups with Tony and Scott, who were sitting in a car.

"Cap, Danny, Dani." Tony called, which the three saw them in the car.

"What happen?" Danny said, noticing Tony and Scott's looks.

"Sorry, guys, we got a problem." Tony said.

"Yeah, we do." Scott scoffed.

Tony and Scott then explain that they lost the Tesseract and that the mission to retrieve the Space Stone has failed.

"I don't believe this." Danny said before he kick the tire of the car.

"We can't go back without the Space Stone." Dani said.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Steve asked.

"You know what? Give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with the Hulk." Tony said.

"I know that feeling." Danny said.

"You said that we had one shot. This was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. It was six stones or nothing." Scott said.

"You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself." Tony said.

"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself." Scott repeated.

"Scott, calm down, man." Danny said.

"Dude. Come on!" Tony said.

"No. You never wanted a time heist. You weren't on board with the time heist." Scott said.

"I dropped the ball." Tony said.

"You ruined the time heist." Scott said.

"Is that what I did?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Guys, focus." Dani said.

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" Steve asked.

"No, no, no, there's no other options. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it. All right. We use that, bye-bye, you're not going home." Scott said.

"Yeah, well, if we don't try... then no one else is going home, either." Steve said.

"Exactly. We need that stone." Danny said.

"I got it." Tony said as he gets up. "There's another way to retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. Little stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State." Tony said.

"I think I know what military installation you're talking about, and I think Steve knows too." Danny said.

"When were they both there?" Steve asked.

"They were there at a time... I have a vaguely exact idea." Tony said.

"How vague?" Steve asked.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" Scott asked, confusion by the whole situation.

"I know for a fact they were there. And I know how I know." Tony said.

"Who's they? What are we doing? Guys what is it?" Scott asked.

"What do you think, Cap?" Danny asked.

"What do we do?" Dani asked.

"Looks like we're improvising." Steve said.

"Great." Tony said.

"Danny, Dani, we're definitely gonna need your ghostly presence with us." Steve said.

"Let's do it. Whatever it takes, right?" Danny said.

"What are we improvising?" Scott asked.

"Scott, get this back to the compound." Steve said, handing Scott the scepter.

"Suit up." Tony said.

"What's in New Jersey?" Scott asked.

"0-4." Tony said.

"0-4." Steve, Danny and Dani said.

"Uh, 0-7." Tony said.

"0-7." Steve, Danny and Dani said.

"Excuse me." Scott called.

"1-9-7-0." Tony said.

"April 7, 1970?" Danny asked.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Cap? Captain? Steve. Sorry. America. Rogers. Look, if you do this and it doesn't work, you're not coming back." Scott said.

"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." Tony said before looking at Steve. "You trust me?"

"I do." Steve replied.

"What about you, Casper. You and Dani trust me?" Tony asked.

"I trust you, Tin Can." Danny said.

"Same here, Tony." Dani said.

"Your call." Tony said.

"Here we go." Steve said.

Steve, Tony, Danny and Dani activate their Advance Tech Suits before they traveled back in time again, leaving Scott behind to return back to the present with the Scepter.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Camp Lehigh, New Jersey on April 7, 1970. Everything was normal on the site as a car pass by driven by a man with a mustache and glasses.

"Hey, man! Make love, not war." the man said.

Meanwhile, Steve, Tony, Danny and Dani has successfully arrived at the year 1970 at Camp Lehigh. They then immediately disguise themselves. Tony was dressed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Steve was dressed as a Captain of the US Army at the time the Vietnam War was taking place. Danny was also dressed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, wearing a black suit and tie, and Dani was also dressed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, dressed in a 1970s' dark blue business dress and black heels. They then went to walk around, trying to stay casual until Dani saw a Army soldier with black hair.

"Excuse me, you need that clipboard?" Dani asked.

"No, here you go ma'am." the man said as he hands the clipboard to Dani.

"Thank you." Dani said.

"Why the clipboard?" Danny asked.

"Gotta look more casual and fit in." Dani replied.

"Well, I can't believe I'm at the military camp where Cap was trained in his time." Danny said.

"Clearly you weren't actually born here, right?" Tony asked.

"The idea of me was." Steve replied.

"He was trained here, Tony." Danny said.

"Right. Well, imagine you're S.H.I.E.L.D., running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization, where do you hide it?" Tony asked.

"In plain sight." Steve said.

Tony, Danny and Dani look at the direction Steve is looking at. They see a supposedly ammunition bunker and two men entering inside it. Tony uses his glasses to see that there is a elevator that leads to the secret underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, which Steve has been there before. Afterwards, Tony, Steve, Danny and Dani then took the elevator while a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent looked over to them suspiciously as the elevator stops.

"Good luck on your mission, Captain." Tony said.

"Good luck on your project, Doctor." Steve said.

"And I'll see you agents later." Tony said.

"See you later, Doctor." Dani said as Tony leaves the elevator.

"You three new here?" the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent asked.

"Kind of..." Danny said.

"Not exactly." Steve replied, which made the agent more suspicious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony has arrived at the level where the Tesseract is suppose to be located.

"Come on, you bastard." Tony muttered.

Tony uses his glasses to scan where the Tesseract is located and finds it in a vault. Tony then use his Iron Man armor gauntlet to burn the ridges of the lock and opens the vault to see the Tesseract.

"Back in the game." Tony said.

Tony then grabbed the Tesseract and was about to place it in the briefcase until a voice called out.

"Arnim, you in there? Arnim?" the voice called.

Tony immediately closes the briefcase before the man can see. Tony then looks at the man and becomes shock and anxious when the man he is looking at is his father Howard Stark. Tony then tried to walk away from him.

"Hey! The door is this way, pal." Howard said, stopping Tony in his tracks.

"Oh, yeah." Tony said, trying to stay calm.

"Looking for Doctor Zola, have you seen him?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, Doctor Zola. No, I haven't seen a soul." Tony said trying to stay calm but hits a chair. "Pardon me."

"Do I know you?" Howard asked.

"No, sir. Uh... I'm a visitor from MIT." Tony replied as he shows a ID card.

"Oh. MIT. Got a name?" Howard asked.

"Howard." Tony said.

"That'll be easy to remember." Howard said.

"Howard... Potts." Tony said, covering his identity.

"Well, I'm Howard Stark." Howard said, offering Tony a handshake.

"Hi." Tony said as he shakes Howard's hand.

"Shake that, don't pull it." Howard said.

"Yeah." Tony said nervously.

"You look a little green around the gill, there, Potts." Howard said.

"I'm fine. Just long hours." Tony said.

"You wanna get some air?" Howard asked but Tony didn't answer. "Hello, Potts."

"Yeah. That'd be swell." Tony said.

"That way." Howard said.

"Okay." Tony said.

"Need your briefcase?" Howard asked as he hands Tony the briefcase that has the Tesseract before he and Tony starts to walk out. "You're not one of those beatniks, are you, Potts?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve was hiding in a room until Danny and Dani turn visible as they finish a recon.

"Well, Steve, the guy behind the particles is there in his lab." Danny said.

"We need to find a way to get him out." Dani said.

"I know a way." Steve said as he grabs a phone.

Meanwhile, in his lab, Hank Pym was doing some research when the phone rang and he picks up.

"Hello?" Hank answered.

_"Doctor Pym?" _Steve said through the other side of the line.

"That would be the number that you called, yes." Hank said.

_"This is Captain Stevens from shipping. We have a package for you." _Steve said.

"Oh, bring it up." Hank said.

_"That's the thing, sir, we can't." _Steve said.

"I'm confused. I thought that was your job." Hank said.

_"Well, it's just... Sir, the box is glowing and to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great." _Steve said.

"They didn't open it, did they?" Hank asked.

_"Uh, yeah, they did. You better get down here." _Steve said.

Hank then left his lab in a hurry, as Steve, Danny and Dani look on.

"For a rookie prankster, not bad, Steve." Dani said.

"All right, let's get in there before he comes back." Danny said.

Steve, Danny and Dani immediately went to Hank's lab and start searching for the Pym Particles. They look everywhere until Danny saw them and pat Steve on the shoulder.

"Bingo, Cap." Danny said, with Steve smiling when he saw them.

Steve, Danny and Dani then grab some of the particles that they'll need in order to get back to the present before they eventually leave the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Howard and Tony enter a elevator that will take them up to the surface while Tony noticed the flowers Howard is holding.

"So, flowers and sauerkraut. You got a big date tonight?" Tony asked.

"Uh, my wife's expecting. And too much time at the office." Howard replied, which Tony react in surprise since he knows his mother is pregnant with him at the time.

"Congratulations." Tony said.

"Thanks. Hold this, will ya?" Howard said, handing Tony the flowers.

"Yeah, sure." Tony said as he holds the flowers and sauerkraut. "How far along is she?"

"Uh, I don't know. She's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing." Howard said, which Tony smiled. "I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again."

"I have a little girl." Tony said, talking about his daughter Morgan, who would have been Howard's granddaughter.

"A girl would be nice. Less of a chance she'd turn out exactly like me." Howard said.

"What'd be so awful about that?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say that the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interest." Howard said.

* * *

Back at the facility, Steve, Danny and Dani are walking at the halls in order to get out when they noticed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that they saw at the elevator earlier. They realized their presence has aroused suspicion from the agent.

"And you've never seen these four individuals before?" a guard asked.

"No, I've got an eye for this. The four of them looked fishy." the agent said.

"Can you describe them?" the guard asked.

"One of them had a hippie beard." the agent said.

"Hippie. Like Bee Gees or Mungo Jerry?" the guard asked.

"Definitely Mungo Jerry." the agent replied as the guard grabs a walkie talkie.

"Yeah, this is Chesler. I need every available MP to sublevel six. We have a potential breach." the guard said.

Meanwhile, Steve, Danny and Dani are looking for a place to hide.

"Cap, you hide there, Dani and I will hide here." Danny said.

Danny, Dani and Steve immediately hid in separate rooms before they can be seen. In one room, Steve hid in a office and no longer hear the guards. Before he was about to leave, he discovered a picture of himself. Looking behind the door after his suspicions grew stronger, Steve found out that he walked into Peggy Carter's office by mistake and had suddenly heard the noise coming through the walls of the office. Suddenly, he spotted his old love of his life through the office window. Steve mournfully watched her as Peggy continued her day, unaware of his presence. Peggy then left her office and Steve just stood in silence.

Meanwhile, Danny and Dani were hiding in a different office, waiting if it's clear.

"You think they're gone?" Dani asked.

"I think so." Danny said.

"Well, I guess we can get Steve and..." Dani cuts off mid-sentence when she noticed some stuff at a nearby table. "Uh, Danny? Look."

Danny then look at what Dani is seeing. The two noticed some weapons and gadgets. The odd thing to them is that they look like ecto-weapons.

"What the? Ghost weapons?" Danny said as he holds a weapon.

"Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. have ghost weapons here?" Dani asked.

Suddenly, Danny and Dani heard the door open. They turn around to see a 52 year old man with blue eyes, had messy black hair with some gray in the back, had a goatee that is similar to Dan's, and was wearing a dark grey business suit over his white shirt and a dark red tie. Danny and Dani went wide-eyed and shock on who they were seeing in person for the first time in their lives. It was Harry Fenton, their grandfather!

"Danny, it's..." Dani said before Danny elbowed her.

"Excuse, why are you two in my office?" Harry asked.

"I, uh, apologized, we were uh... looking for something and ended up in the wrong room and this stuff caught our attention." Danny said, trying to stay calm.

"Anyway, I'm looking for Mr. Mitchell. Have you two seen him?" Harry said.

"Mitchell. No, uh, never seen him." Dani said as she and Danny approach Harry.

"Pardon us." Danny said.

"Do I know you two?" Harry asked.

"Uh, no sir. We're... visitors from Amity Park Tech." Danny said.

"Ah, you two are from Amity Park, Minnesota. I'm from there too. You two got names?" Harry asked.

"Uh... I am Dale Patterson and this is my little sister, Dayla Patterson." Danny said, as he covers his and Dani's identities by using Maddie's maiden name and the names of Dale and Dayla Fenton from the alternate universe.

"Siblings. Kinda figured. You two look alike. Well, I'm Harry Fenton." Harry said, offering his hand to shake.

"Hi... Um, say, you wouldn't happen to be that ghost hunter guy, right?" Danny asked as he shakes his hand while trying not blow the cover and hiding his excitement.

"The one and only." Harry said.

"Umm... you're a lot taller than I imagined." Dani said, trying to hide her excitement since she's seeing her grandfather in person for the first time in her life.

"Why... thank you." Harry said with a smile. "So, siblings together, huh?"

"Yeah... my brother and I always stick together..." Dani said, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, we always have each others back." Danny said.

"That's nice. Lots of siblings should learn from you two. So, my ghost stuff has caught your attention, I see." Harry said.

"Yeah, Dayla and I know a little about the paranormal, mainly ghosts." Danny said.

"Yeah, ghosts interest us." Dani said.

"Really? Well, I wish I can talk to you two about it, but I got a plane to catch." Harry said.

"If you want, we can talk about it on the way up." Danny said.

"That would be nice. After you." Harry said.

Danny, Dani and Harry then leaves Harry's office as they head for the elevator. As they enter, Danny noticed the box that contains a toy.

"So, what's with the toy?" Danny asked.

"It's for my son." Harry said, making Danny and Dani smile upon learning about Jack.

"Nice. I'm sure he'll love it." Dani said.

"Definitely, though I am concerned for him." Harry said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, he's 10 years old and he's starting to eat lots of fudge lately. Even my wife is concerned. I guess this is because we're eating horse meat since the war is going on." Harry said, which Danny and Dani slightly smile upon learning about their grandmother Elizabeth.

'So the horse meat story was true.' Danny thought.

"Concern for his health?" Dani asked.

"Of course. I want to make sure my son grows up, meet a beautiful woman, marry her, have kids with her so that they can continue the family for many generations." Harry said.

"I'm sure that will happen." Danny said as he and Dani look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the facility, Howard and Tony were talking about what Howard will name his upcoming child, which unknown to him is the guy he's talking to.

"So, where you at with names?" Tony asked.

"Well, if it's a boy, my wife likes Elmonzo." Howard said.

"Huh. Might wanna let that stew awhile. You got time." Tony said, surprised that he was gonna have a different name.

"Uh-huh. Let me ask you a question. When your kid was born, were you nervous?" Howard asked.

"Wildly. Yeah." Tony replied.

"Did you feel qualified? Like you had any idea how to successfully operate that thing?" Howard asked.

"I literally pieced it together as I went along. I thought about what my dad did." Tony said as he noticed Steve outside giving him the thumbs up.

"My old man, he never met a problem he couldn't solve with a belt." Howard said.

"I thought my dad was tough on me. And now, looking back on it, I just remember the good stuff. You know? He did drop the odd pearl." Tony said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Howard asked.

"'No amount of money ever bought a second of time'." Tony said, quoting what Howard said to him.

"Smart guy." Howard said.

"He did his best." Tony said.

"I'll tell you, that kid's not even here yet and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him." Howard said as he heads to his car.

Tony then look at Steve, who is gesturing to him about the Tesseract, which Tony show him the briefcase.

"Good to meet you, Potts." Howard said as he grabs the flowers.

"Howard... everything's gonna be all right." Tony said before he hugs his father, much to Howard's confusion. "Thank you... for everything... you've done for this country."

Howard then heads for his car as Tony leaves.

"Jarvis." Howard said as he hands his assistant Jarvis the flowers before looking at Tony one last time. "Have you ever met that guy?"

"You meet a lot of people, sir." Jarvis said.

"Seems very familiar. Weird beard." Howard said as he enters his car.

Tony then heads to Steve.

"Okay, I got the Tesseract. Wait a minute, where's Danny and Dani?" Tony asked.

"There they are... and they're talking to their grandfather. Harry." Steve said.

Steve and Tony then see Danny and Dani talking to Harry.

"And that's why I believe it's possible for a Human to gain ghost powers." Harry said.

"I'm sure that will happen someday." Danny said.

"Definitely." Dani said.

"Might take years though." Harry said.

"It takes time." Dani said.

"Listen, I gotta ask you something." Danny said.

"Go ahead." Harry said.

"My sister and I have been facing a lot of problems in our lives and there's been times where we've lost the will to do the greater good. You have any advice on that?" Danny asked.

"Love to have some advice from a person like you." Dani said.

"Well, never give up and never quit. Always be who you are. I know you two are very good individuals and you can bring change and do the greater good. You have it in you and I know you can prevail against whatever problems you two have." Harry said.

"Yeah. You know you remind me of our grandfather." Dani said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well sure, my sister and I never met him since he died before we were born, but from what I heard, my dad and his dad had a strain relationship. My dad thought his dad was tough on him and both disagree on some things but he's been starting to look back and remember the good stuff and the good advice. My grandfather wanted the best for him, especially with some of the advice he gave him." Danny said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"'No amount of money can buy happiness'." Danny said.

"Your grandfather was a smart guy." Harry said.

"Definitely." Dani said.

"You know, there's nothing more I would do for my son and his future children." Harry said as he heads for his car.

Danny and Dani then saw Steve and Tony.

"It's good to meet you Dale and Dayla." Harry said as he shakes Danny and Dani's hands.

"Harry, everything is gonna be alright between you and your son. You'll see." Danny said before he hugs his grandfather, much to Harry's confusion. "Thank you for everything... what you done for Amity Park and this country."

Dani then hug Harry with a smile, which Harry slowly return the hug, still in confusion.

"Bye, Harry, and it's an honor to meet you." Dani said.

Danny and Dani leaves to go meet up with Steve and Tony as Harry heads for his car and spots Tommy Mitchell.

"Hey, Tommy, have you met those two?" Harry asked, pointing at Danny and Dani, which Tommy saw.

"No, I haven't, and you met a lot of people, Harry." Tommy said.

"They seem familiar and they're interesting. Like their hair too." Harry said as he enters his car.

* * *

Back on board the _Sanctuary II_ in the year 2014, Nebula was being beaten and interrogated by her past self.

"You're weak." 2014 Nebula said.

"I'm you." Nebula said before 2014 Nebula punch her again.

2014 Nebula than grabbed something from her future self as 2014 Gamora approached her. Nebula then sees the 2014 version of Gamora, knowing how she will become in the future.

"You could stop this. You know you want to. Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that? You wanna know what he does to you?" Nebula said, trying to make 2014 Gamora turn on Thanos.

"That's enough." 2014 Nebula said before she kicks her future self.

2014 Nebula then pulls out a knife before grabbing Nebula by the neck before pointing the knife at her.

"You disgust me. But that doesn't mean you're useless." 2014 Nebula said.

2014 Nebula then removes a superficial armor plating from Nebula to equip to herself. Later on, she approaches 2014 Thanos, who was sitting in his throne, and hands him a Pym Particle that he plans to use to travel to the future.

"How do I look?" 2014 Nebula asked as she is ready to travel to 2023 and carry out the plan for 2014 Thanos.

**And that's the end of this chapter. There it is, Danny and Dani have met the founder of Fenton Works and their grandfather Harry for the first tie in their lives, and not the way they would expect. I actually never thought that would happen when writing this series. And nice for Danny and Dani to get some advice from Harry, even if he doesn't know that he is talking to their grandchildren from the future. Danny and Dani will cherish that moment for the rest of their lives. Well, if you have read DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR and Mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series, then you know where Danny got the Dale and Dayla names from. Also, there's Stan Lee's final DPxMCU cameo, as well as Butch Hartman's caemo. The scene where Steve sees Peggy was very sad and Tony reconciling with Howard was touching. Well, next chapter is one of the most saddest moments in the movie. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Vormir 2014

**DrewTheIrish: Yep.**

**KuriMaster13: Better than nothing.**

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you. :)**

**dromerosonic777: Prepare to cry.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**To the guest reviews, can you please stop spamming or putting ridiculous reviews, or repeating. Starting now I will delete those kind of reviews.**

**Here's chapter 14, everybody.**

Chapter 14: Vormir 2014.

Arriving at Vormir in the year 2014, Natasha and Clint look at the planet from the _Benatar's _windows, which amazed Clint.

"Wow. Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome." Clint said.

Moments later, they went down to the surface and then made their way through the planet, climbing up the mountain, which they found to be exhausting.

"I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain." Natasha said.

"Technically he's not a raccoon, you know." Clint said.

"Oh, whatever. He eats garbage." Natasha said.

"Welcome." Johann greeted, causing Clint to pull out his sword and Natasha to pull out her gun. "Natasha. Daughter of Ivan. Clint. Son of Edith."

"Who are you?" Natasha asked with caution.

"Consider me a guide, to you and to all who seek the Soul Stone." Johann replied.

"Oh, good. You tell us where it is, then we'll be on our way." Natasha said, making Johann muttered something in German.

"If only it were that easy." Johann said as he revealed himself.

Johann then leads Clint and Natasha to the end of the cliff at the altar. Natasha and Clint looks down at the cliff.

"What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear." Johann said.

"The stone's down there." Natasha said.

"For one of you. For the other. In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul for a soul." Johann said.

Upon learning about the price to pay for the Soul Stone, Natasha and Clint took a moment to let the severity of the situation sink in. Natasha sat down as she contemplated doing whatever it takes to retrieve the stone, while Clint voiced his disbelief.

"How's it going? Jesus. Maybe he's making this shit up." Clint said.

"No. I don't think so." Natasha said.

"Why? 'Cause he knows your daddy's name?" Clint asked.

"I didn't. Thanos left here with the stone... without his daughter. That's not a coincidence." Natasha said.

"Yeah." Clint said.

"Whatever it takes." Natasha said, repeating what Steve said before the mission.

"Whatever it takes." Clint said as he looks at the cliff and Natasha gets up.

"If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead." Natasha said.

"Yeah. Then I guess we both know who it's gonna be." Clint said.

"I guess we do." Natasha said.

Clint then grabs Natasha's hand to comfort her as he decide that he will sacrifice himself. However, Natasha then reciprocated the same gesture, making him realize that she intended on sacrificing herself.

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here, Natasha." Clint said.

"For the last five years, I've been trying to do one thing. Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back." Natasha said.

"No, don't you get all decent on me now." Clint said.

"What, you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot." Natasha said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to. How's that? Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become." Clint said.

"Oh, I don't judge people on their worst mistakes." Natasha said.

"Maybe you should." Clint said.

"You didn't." Natasha said.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" Clint said.

They then took a moment to embrace each other's friendship, resting their heads on one another.

"Okay. You win." Clint said.

Clint then suddenly tripped Natasha and pinned her to the ground.

"Tell my family I love 'em." Clint said.

However, Natasha retaliated and pin Clint to the ground.

"You tell 'em yourself." Natasha said.

Natasha then immobilized Clint on the ground with her electroshock weapon. She then ran to the cliff to jump, but Clint knocked her aside by shooting an explosive arrow next to her. Clint then rushed to the cliff and jumped, only to be caught by Natasha who had leaped after him. Natasha then used Clint's own grappling arrow to secure him to the cliff while she hanged in the air, only held back by Clint's hand.

"Damn you." Clint said as he tried to pull her up but can't. "Wait."

"Let me go." Natasha said.

"No." Clint said as the emotions starts to take over. "No. Please, no."

"It's okay." Natasha said.

"Please." Clint cried.

Natasha then pushed herself back with a kick on the cliff and plummeted to the ground with Clint cried as he watched her fall to her death, helpless to do anything else. With the required sacrifice being made, a light burst out and knocked Clint out and teleporting him to a pool of water. Clint soon woke up, confused on the new area he suddenly appeared in before sitting up in the water. He then look at his right hand to see that he has obtained the Soul Stone. However, all that he was thinking about was the death of his best friend. As he sat in the river, Clint cried over her death.

* * *

The Avengers, except Nebula who is replaced by her past self, travels back to the present safely.

"All right, we made it back." Danny said.

"Did we get 'em all?" Bruce asked.

"Are you telling me this actually work?" Rhodey asked as he holds the Orb that contains the Power Stone.

However, everyone then noticed Clint had a solemn look on his face and the fact that Natasha isn't present.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asked, concerned for Natasha.

Clint however didn't respond as he is too upset about what happen. Everyone, especially Bruce who gasped, realized that Natasha sacrificed herself so that Clint can get the Soul Stone. Bruce then fell to his knees and punch the platform.

Moments later, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Danny then gather at the porch to mourn Natasha's death, with Steve and Danny having tears on their eyes.

"Do we know if she had a family?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Us." Steve said.

"We were her family. She's consider a part of my family." Danny said.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Huh?" Tony said.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"Just asked him a question." Tony replied.

"Yeah, no, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back. Isn't that right? So, stop this shit. We're the Avengers. Get it together." Thor said, in denial that Natasha is dead.

"Thor, you're in denial right now." Danny said.

"Can't get her back." Clint said.

"What's he...? What?" Thor said.

"It can't be undone. It can't." Clint said, but it made Thor laugh.

"Look, I'm sorry, no offense, but you're a very earthly being, okay? And we're talking about space magic. And 'can't' seems very definitive. Don't you think?" Thor said.

"Yeah, look, I know that I'm way outside my pay grade here. But she still isn't here, is she?" Clint asked.

"No, that's my point." Thor said.

"It can't be undone. Or that's at least what the red, floating guy had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? Go grab your hammer and you go fly and you talk to him." Clint said with anger and sorrow. "It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that damn stone. She bet her life on it."

Bruce then got upset and threw a piece of furniture over the edge of the porch.

"She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to." Bruce said.

"We will." Steve said.

"We cannot let her death go down in vain. She wants us to finish the job. Let's make it worth it and do it for her. Let's win this for her." Danny said.

Afterwards, the Avengers starts making the preparations to use the stones and reverse what Thanos did five years ago.

**And that's the end of this chapter. The moment the background music started playing when Clint and Natasha were hanging at the cliff, I got emotional because it was the same music for Gamora's death and this is it, someone will die. RIP Natasha Romanoff. I can't believe she died. But her death will not be in vain. Well, what will happen when the Decimation is reverse and Thanos starts his attack on the Avengers? Stay tune for the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: I Was Made For This

**DrewTheIrish: Soul Stone is probably the most hated as well.**

**KuriMaster13: I know.**

**Alter-Knight: I've never seen Fullmetal Alchemist. And only guest reviews can be deleted.**

**IndyBlue60 (Guest): Thank you.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reaction. :)**

**Devin12dw (Guest): I know.**

**FicsJJ: That is true. It it wasn't for Natasha, Danny wouldn't have became a Avenger.**

**dromerosonic777: You'll have to keep reading and find out and no this review is good.**

**Okay, as for the whole spamming thing, I don't know if the guest reviewers is the same person or not. But regardless, you don't need to post multiple reviews. Just one. **

**Here's chapter 15 everybody.**

Chapter 15: I Was Made For This.

Proceeding with their plan to use the Infinity Stones and not let Natasha's sacrifice be in vain, Tony, along with Bruce and Rocket, began working on a new Infinity Gauntlet using Stark's nano technology and built a right-handed Iron Man armor like gauntlet called the Nano Gauntlet that will be use to reverse the affects of the Decimation. Tony then carefully place all the Infinity Stones in the gauntlet's slots and they glow up.

"Boom!" Rocket said, scaring Tony and Bruce, and chuckled mischievously.

"Hey, that's the Phantoms and Novas job." Tony said.

Moments later, Rocket checks to make sure that the Nano Gauntlet is ready while the others look on.

"Well, Dani, make that four gauntlets that the team has to deal with." Danny said.

"But this one in a good way." Dani said.

"Never thought that would happen." Valerie said.

"That reminds me, you two have to tell Daranak and I how you dealt with the Reality Gems." Salzer said.

"Yeah, we heard about those gems before." Daranak said.

"All right, the glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freakin' fingers?" Rocket asked.

"I'll do it." Thor said.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"It's okay." Thor said.

"Stop, stop. Slow down." Tony said as he and Steve stops Thor.

"Thor. Just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." Steve said.

"Yeah. We're dealing with very deadly and powerful objects." Danny said.

"I'm sorry. What, we're all just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Thor asked.

"We should at least discuss it." Scott said.

"Look, sitting here staring at the thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So, this responsibility falls upon me." Thor said.

"Normally, you're right." Tony said.

"It's my duty." Thor said.

"It's not about that." Tony said.

"It's not that." Thor said as he tries to shush Tony.

"Hey, buddy..." Tony said.

"Thor..." Danny said.

"Stop it! Just let me. Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right." Thor said.

"Look, it's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent. I'm telling you. You're in no condition." Tony said.

"I have to agree, you're not healthy right now, Thor." Danny said.

"Definitely. You can't take the chance." Daranak said.

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asked.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey asked.

"Lighting." Thor said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Lighting." Thor said.

"Lighting won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. They almost killed him. None of you could survive." Bruce said.

"How do we know you will?" Steve asked.

"We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma. It's like... I was made for this." Bruce said.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the Quantum Tunnel, 2014 Nebula began to sabotaged the time machine in order to bring 2014 Thanos and his army from 2014 to the year 2023.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce gets prepared to put on the Nano Gauntlet and undo the Decimation.

"Good to go, yeah?" Tony asked.

"Let's do it." Bruce said.

"Okay, remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago, you're just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." Tony said.

"Got it." Bruce said as everyone gather around him.

Scott, Rhodey and Valerie put on their helmets, Thor gets Rocket to stay behind him, Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer goes intangible, and Tony activates his advanced nanotech Iron Man Mark LXXXV Armor and conjured an energy shield in order to protect Clint and himself.

"FRIDAY, do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol, will ya?" Tony said.

_"Yes, boss." _FRIDAY said.

FRIDAY then lockdown the facility by making large doors shut out the doorways and windows in case the Nano Gauntlet's energies proved to be too powerful to contain.

"Everybody comes home." Bruce said.

Bruce began to put on the Nano Gauntlet, expanding it to fit his hand. Bruce then scream and groan as the Nano Gauntlet sent the Infinity Stones' combined energies through his arm, burning him from his hand to his shoulder. Bruce was first unable to bear the pain of the stone's combined energies.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Thor said, concerned for Bruce.

"No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?" Steve asked but Bruce continue to groan in pain.

"Talk to me, Banner." Tony said.

"Come on, Bruce." Danny said.

"Hang in there." Salzer said.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Bruce said.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2014 Nebula opens a gateway from the year 2014 as the _Sanctuary II_ travels through the Quantum Realm and to the year 2023. Emerging from the time machine, the rapidly growing warship punched through the roof of the New Avengers Facility, destroying the time machine in the process.

* * *

Back at the room, Bruce continue to groan in pain as he struggles to put his finger and thumb together. However he composed himself and despite great difficulty, managed to snap his fingers and the Nano Gauntlet activates in a blinding flash of energy. However, the emitted energy caused Bruce to pass out and cause his right arm to be severely charred from the Infinity Stones' power and the gauntlet being scorched and damaged.

"Bruce!" Steve said as he goes to aid Bruce and Clint kicks the gauntlet away.

"Bruce, speak to me, man." Danny said.

"Don't move him." Tony said before he cool down Bruce's scorched arm as Bruce wakes up.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Valerie asked.

"Did it work?" Bruce asked.

"We're not sure. It's okay." Thor said.

The doors then open and Scott walked out of the room and look out the window to see several birds seemingly appeared out of nowhere and nature brimming outside the window. Meanwhile Clint's phone began to ring. He checked his phone and saw that it was his wife Laura calling, revealing that the mission had been successful. Clint picks up his phone.

"Honey." Clint said.

_"Clint?" _Laura said on the other side of the line.

"Honey." Clint said as he starts to get emotional.

Scott meanwhile was amazed by the sight he was seeing out the window.

"Guys... I think it worked." Scott said with a smile.

As the group started to realize their mission had been completed, Bruce looked up and noticed the _Sanctuary II_ from above the window ceiling. Before he could react, the _Sanctuary II_ unleashed a hailstorm of missiles from the sky at the New Avengers Facility, reducing it to a smoldering crater and causing the Avengers to be separated from each other in the collapsing debris. Inside the collapsed facility, Valerie, Rhodey and Rocket were pinned down while Bruce protected them by holding back falling rubble.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Rocket said as he groans in pain and short of breath.

"Canopy, canopy, canopy." Rhodey said before he freed himself from his Mark VI Armor.

"Fire ecto-blasters!" Valerie said as she activates a blaster and fires a ecto-beam at a piece of rubble, freeing her.

"Rhodey, Rocket, Valerie, get out of here." Bruce said as he struggles to hold the rubble.

"Let me up! Let me up! Come on!" Rocket begged.

"Hang on, Rocket!" Valerie said.

Rhodey and Valerie then managed to free Rocket before the three lie down for a second.

"Rhodey!" Bruce called.

However, Rhodey didn't react as water from the Hudson River began to flood the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area, Daranak, Salzer and Scott, in his shrunken size, found themselves under some rubble.

_"Mayday,mayday! Does anybody copy? We're on the lower level. It's flooding!" _Rhodey called through the comlink in distress.

"What? What?" Scott said.

"Rhodey? Come in?!" Salzer said.

"What's your status?! Come in?!" Daranak said.

_"We are drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!" _Rhodey called.

"Wait! I'm here. I'm here. Daranak, Salzer and I are here. Can you hear me?" Scott called.

"Come on, we got to save them!" Salzer said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint found himself under some rubble, having fallen through to the underground of the New Avengers Facility. He took a moment to recover from the impact of the explosion, as he turned on a flashlight on his wrist to see where he was.

"Cap? Danny? Dani?" Clint called but gets no response.

Clint then noticed the Nano Gauntlet on the ground when he then heard movement behind him. Clint drew his bow and quickly turned around, firing a flare arrow towards the movement, where he caught a glimpse of the Outriders that 2014 Thanos has deploy to hunt down the Infinity Stones.

"Okay." Clint said.

Clint then grabbed the Nano Gauntlet and ran from the Outriders, trying to protect the Infinity Stones from falling into the wrong hands.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, the reversal of the Decimation, better known as the Blip, is successful, and half of the population is brought back to life. The reunion is almost here. Now, the upcoming final stand against Thanos is about to begin. What will happen in the battle between Danny, Tony, Steve, Thor against Thanos? Stay tune to find out. Starting now, new chapters will be uploaded every 24 hours for the rest of this story. Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Thanos' Return

**Guest: Thank you.**

**DrewTheIrish: Yep. **

**Guest: Not only that, but it builds my anxiety.**

**KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

**stephanieeiche10: It will. :)**

**Knox (Guest): I have no idea to be honest.**

**Davidcrazy234: Thank you. :)**

**Guest: Why are you reading this story first? Read the previous ones first. And no, I'm not, they're DC, not Marvel. **

**dromerosonic777: Yep.**

**R.E.W. 4: Me too. :D**

**Phantom4ever1199: Thank you and no, I'm keeping everything original.**

**Lord Drakkon: Thank you. :)**

**Avengerphantom (Guest): Thank you. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and like the reaction.**

**Here's chapter 16 everybody.**

Chapter 16: Thanos' Return.

Outside the destroyed New Avengers Facility, a tractor beam fired from the _Sanctuary II_ as 2014 Thanos beams himself down to the ground and soon sees 2014 Nebula, who was approaching him.

"Daughter." 2014 Thanos said.

"Yes, Father." 2014 Nebula said.

"So, this is the future. Well done." 2014 Thanos said.

"Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing." 2014 Nebula said as she removes the superficial armor plating she took from her future self and 2014 Thanos puts down his double-edge sword.

"The arrogant never do." 2014 Thanos said as he took his helmet off and sat down. "Go. Find the stones, bring them to me." 2014 Thanos ordered.

"What will you do?" 2014 Nebula asked.

"Wait." 2014 Thanos said.

Meanwhile, on board the _Sanctuary II_, upon seeing the destruction 2014 Thanos lays down on the New Avengers Facility, 2014 Gamora goes to see Nebula.

"Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?" 2014 Gamora asked.

"I try to kill you. Several times. But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters." Nebula answered honestly.

Processing the information, 2014 Gamora extends her hand to Nebula.

"Come on. We can stop him." 2014 Gamora said which Nebula took her hand to help.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ruins of the facility, Tony finds Steve unconscious and attempts to wake him up.

"Come on, buddy, wake up!" Tony said, patting Steve, which woke him up and gasped. "That's my man." Tony said before he shows Steve the shield. "You lose this again, I'm keeping it."

Tony then heard Danny woke up and looks around before he realized Dani is missing.

"Wait, where's Dani. Where's my sister?" Danny asked, concerned for Dani.

"Don't worry, Danny. She's right there unconscious. She'll be alright." Tony said as he points to Dani, who is unconscious.

"What happen?" Steve asked.

"You mess with time, it tends to mess back. You'll see." Tony replied as he helps Steve up.

Steve, Tony and Danny then went outside the ruins and meet up with Thor, who has been observing 2014 Thanos playing with a piece of rock.

"It can't be." Danny said upon seeing 2014 Thanos.

"What's he been doing?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Thor replied.

"Where are the stones?" Steve asked.

"Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have 'em." Tony replied.

"So, we keep it that way." Steve said.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. I don't much care." Tony replied.

"I've been through many traps before. I don't care by this point." Danny said.

"Good. Just as long as we're all in agreement." Thor said as his eyes glow.

Thor then summoned a bolt of lightning and dons his battle gear, as well as summoning both Mjølnir and Stormbreaker.

"Let's kill him properly this time." Thor said.

Tony, Steve, Danny and Thor then start to approach 2014 Thanos to confront him, which he noticed the four.

"You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me." 2014 Thanos said as the four Avengers approach him. "I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn." Tony said with a stern look.

"And maybe because overpopulation doesn't exist." Danny said with a stern look.

"I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do." 2014 Thanos said as he toss a rock aside and gets up to put on his helmet and grabs his sword. "I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one, teeming with life that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."

"Born out of blood." Steve remarked.

"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them." 2014 Thanos said as he got into combat stance.

Thor, Steve, Tony and Danny then charge towards 2014 Thanos and engage in a heated battle against him, with 2014 Thanos holding them off.

* * *

Back inside the ruins, Hulk, Rhodey, Rocket and Valerie are getting close to drowning and are ready to accept their fate.

"See you on the other side." Rhodey said to Rocket and Valerie.

"You too." Valerie said.

Meanwhile, Scott, still small, and Daranak and Salzer, who was intangible, continue to make their way through the rubble in order to get to Rhodey, Bruce, Valerie and Rocket fast and save them.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Scott said.

"Hang in there, guys! We're almost there!" Daranak said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint continues to run from the Outriders. He plants several explosive arrows behind him, blowing up the sewers as he runs towards an open spot. The Outriders are momentarily stunned and continue to chase Clint. Clint then uses a zipline to reach a higher point while using his sword to bisect the Outriders jumping after him. Having killed his pursuers, Clint then lays down to takes a breath until he sees 2014 Nebula.

"Oh, hey. I know you." Clint said as he hands her the Nano Gauntlet, believing her to be the present Nebula.

"Father, I have the stones." 2014 Nebula said.

"What?" Clint said.

Clint then attempted to stop 2014 Nebula from giving the Nano Gauntlet to 2014 Thanos, but he was unsuccessful due to her pulling a gun out on him.

"Stop." 2014 Gamora said, stopping 2014 Nebula.

2014 Nebula then sees 2014 Gamora aiming a blaster at her and backs away from Clint.

"You're betraying us?" 2014 Nebula asked before she sees her future self and aims her blaster at her.

Clint then moves way to safety before watching the stand off.

"You don't have to do this." Nebula said.

"I am this." 2014 Nebula said.

"No, you're not." 2014 Gamora said.

"You've seen what we become." Nebula said.

"Nebula, listen to her." 2014 Gamora said.

"You can change." Nebula said as 2014 Gamora lowers her blaster.

"He won't let me." 2014 Nebula said.

2014 Nebula aims at 2014 Gamora to shoot her, but Nebula shoots her past incarnation through the cardiac region, killing her. Clint then grabs the Nano Gauntlet and continued to protect it as he made his way out of the Facility.

* * *

Back outside, Tony landed before deploying his extra repulsors.

"Okay, Thor. Hit me." Tony said.

Thor uses his lightning to supercharge Tony's repulsors, but 2014 Thanos is able to deflect them with his sword. As 2014 Thanos advances towards Tony, Thor uses Stormbreaker to bat Mjolnir at him like a missile, but 2014 Thanos is able to grab Tony and use him as shield. Tony takes the full force of the hammer blow, effectively taking him out of the fight.

_"Boss, wake up!" _FRIDAY said.

Steve and Danny attempt to battle 2014 Thanos. Steve kick 2014 Thanos on the face before he use his shield to block 2014 Thanos' attack, but he still managed to overpower and repel him, kicking him straight through a rock wall. Danny then immediately gave 2014 Thanos a ecto-energy strike, but it had little effect. Danny then press a button on his utility belt and the green oval on his belt and the DP logo glowed before firing powerful ecto-blasts at 2014 Thanos, but he once again use his sword to deflect the blasts. 2014 Thanos then charge toward Danny. Danny fired more ecto-blasts to hold him back, but 2014 Thanos managed to grabbed Danny and quickly overpower him, throwing him towards a pile of rubble. Thor then duels 2014 Thanos. 2014 Thanos threw his sword like helicopter blades at Thor, but he managed to duck. Thor tried to kill 2014 Thanos with Stormbreaker, but 2014 Thanos' sword came back to him and use it to block the attack. 2014 Thanos then disarms Thor of Stormbreaker, and his greater reach enables him to overwhelm the Asgardian in hand-to-hand combat. 2014 Thanos flings Thor to the ground and brutally beats him. Pinned down, Thor attempts to call Stormbreaker back in his hand, but 2014 Thanos catches it and tries to cut Thor's chest with it. Suddenly. 2014 Thanos got hit from behind by Mjølnir, which then flew back to Steve's hand, having finally proven himself worthy to wield the mythical hammer.

"I knew it!" Thor said before 2014 Thanos kicked him.

Using his new weapon in combination with his shield, Steve attacked 2014 Thanos by overwhelming him with blow to the face. Steve fought 2014 Thanos by using Mjølnir and his shield that ricochet each other that hits 2014 Thanos from behind and broke his defenses of his armor. Steve then summoned lightning, dragging it all over the Mad Titan so he could be pinned to the ground. Steve then summoned lighting again and blasted 2014 Thanos on the ground before attempting to hit him again, only for him to grappled and slammed onto the ground. Feeling exhausted from the fight, Steve dodged 2014 Thanos' attacks only to be injured, as his arm and leg were swiftly harmed from with the double-edged sword. Upon losing Mjølnir, Steve raised his shield to protect himself, but the sword sliced right through it. While 2014 Thanos violently swings the sword down repeatedly, breaking more and more pieces off of the shield, Steve was then pinned down to the ground and knocked away from the field. Before 2014 Thanos can do anymore, he was suddenly blasted by a powerful fire blast that was fired by Dani, who has regained consciousness. Dani flew at full speed before hitting 2014 Thanos with a powerful ecto-energy but it had little affect. 2014 Thanos then tried to slice Dani with his sword, but Dani did a spectral body split and the sword pass harmlessly through her. Dani then swung her legs to send two ecto-rays, but 2014 Thanos deflect them with his sword. Dani's eyes then turn red and her flaming hair grew longer before she fires a powerful fire blast at the Mad Titan, but 2014 Thanos once again spun his sword to deflect the blast. 2014 Thanos then charge towards Dani before punching her in the stomach. 2014 Thanos then grabbed Dani by the throat and began to strangle her. Dani gasped and made choking noises, finding it hard to breathe. Just as if it was the end for Dani, 2014 Thanos was once again hit by Mjølnir, releasing his hold on Dani. Mjølnir then flew back to Danny's hand, also having finally proven himself worthy to wield the mythical hammer.

"I knew you were worthy, bro!" Dani said before 2014 Thanos kicked her.

Danny attacked 2014 Thanos by overwhelming him with a blow to the face. Danny fought 2014 Thanos by using Mjølnir. Danny made multiple blows to 2014 Thanos as well as throwing it before summoning it back in order to strike 2014 Thanos. Danny's eyes turn dark blue and his body glowed dark blue before he summons lighting and use both his Asgardian energy flash and lighting combined and fired at 2014 Thanos, pinning him to the ground and made him lose his sword. Danny then summoned lighting and his Asgardian energy flash again, shooting in the air before blasting 2014 Thanos on the ground. Danny then flew at top speed, about to strike the Mad Titan with Mjølnir, but 2014 Thanos punch Danny, making him crash to the ground and lose Mjølnir. 2014 Thanos then approach Danny and pin him to the ground before proceeding to punch Danny in the face. 2014 Thanos continue to violently punch Danny in the face, busting his head open and now he was bleeding green ectoplasm all over his face. 2014 Thanos then grabbed Danny by the chest and lift him up before giving one final punch, sending him flying away and crashing to the ground, make his belt unbuckle loose and landing next to Steve. Steve and Danny lay on the ground before the two tries to get back up as they listen to 2014 Thanos talk calmly to them.

"In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it, very, very much." 2014 Thanos said, threatening with great pleasure to destroy Earth!

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Danny and Steve are worthy to lift Mjølnir. If you all remember in GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON, both Steve and Danny were able to barely move it during that lifting contest. The part where Danny gets his head busted open by 2014 Thanos, that was inspired from a sketch made by my friend UmbriHearts where Danny head got busted open and bleeding ectoplasm all over his face during a major battle. So, I think it would be fitting if that happen to Danny in this story. Anyway, I think we all know what's about to happen next. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be uploaded in 24 hours. Please review. :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Avengers Assemble

**Guest: Thank you. :)**

**DrewTheIrish: Yep, Danny is worthy.**

**Alter-Knight: I have no idea, I don't think about that.**

**KuriMaster13: Yep.**

**stephanieeiche10: Definitely.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you.**

**FicsJJ: Well, don't forget, the metal on his sword is alien, not from Earth.**

**Davidscrazy234: Thank you and to answer your question, your answer is in Age of Ultron.**

**dromerosonic777: He barely moved it in Age of Ultron.**

**Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Danny is worthy.**

**Guest: No.**

**Little Rascal 27: Thank you.**

**Well, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for, for a year, and the culmination of the entire DPxMCU series. DPxMCU, crossover of Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, that is the key and you'll see it in this chapter. Here is chapter 17 everybody! **

Chapter 17: Avengers Assemble.

2014 Thanos has threatened to destroy the universe, particularly Earth. He then summoned the full might of his army, composed of the Black Order, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas, Sakaarans, Outriders and Leviathans, to the surface. Outnumbered, bloody and battered, Steve and Danny, who both was overpowered by 2014 Thanos, rose themselves up to the ground. Steve then re-tightens the strap on his broken shield to his wounded forearm while Danny re-straps his utility belt tightly. Danny then look at Steve, his long time mentor, teammate and friend.

"Cap, I will fight to the very end and it's been an honor fighting alongside you. Let's finish this." Danny said.

Danny and Steve then stood ready, preparing to make their final stand against 2014 Thanos and his massive army. Before anything else can happen, both heard a familiar voice on their comlinks.

_"Hey, Cap, you read me?" _the voice of Sam Wilson can be heard on the comlink.

Steve and Danny couldn't believe what they heard at first.

_"Cap, Danny, it's Sam. Can you hear me? On your left." _Sam Wilson said.

Steve and Danny then look to their left to see a Sling Ring portal forming. They then see Okoye walking through with a resurrected T'Challa and Shuri. Steve and Danny could believe they were seeing T'Challa and Shuri again. T'Challa then gave them a nod just as Sam Wilson and the Phantom Blasters, consisting of Victoria, David and Trevor, flying through the portal which made Steve and Danny smile. Suddenly, multiple Sling Ring portals began to form. One portal then form to reveal the resurrected heroes of Doctor Strange, who is responsible for creating the portals, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Peter Quill and Peter Parker, which brought smiles to Steve and Danny's faces. T'Challa then started to chant in Xhosa as the resurrected Dora Milaje and the Wakandan tribes were behind him.

"Yibambe!" (_"hold fast!"_) T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" (_"hold fast!"_) the Wakandan army chanted.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" the Wakandan army chanted.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" the Wakandan army chanted.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" the Wakandan army chanted.

The Avengers' allies began to appear through the portals. More heroes who were decimated by Thanos began to appear through the portals, including Bucky Barnes, Groot, Wanda Maximoff and Hope Van Dyne. Danny then saw one portal form before coming out is the resurrected members of Team Phantom, who all appearance look the same five years ago; Jack, Maddie, Jazz, who is in her Ecto-Skeleton, Sierra, Venus, Tucker, Jacob and one person he is extremely happy to see again, his girlfriend Sam Manson. Other heroes who were not decimated by Thanos also appeared to aid the Avengers in battle, including Brunnhilde on her Pegasus Aragorn and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Ravagers, M'Baku, Korg, Miek, Howard the Duck, Kraglin, Nebula, 2014 Gamora and Pepper, who is donning a blue-and-silver Iron Man armor. Danny then gasped as his ghost sense went off. A Sling Portal then form that leads to the Ghost Zone and out came Team Phantom's common enemies and allies, those who were decimated or not, like Clockwork, Skulker, Ember, Pandora and her army, Ghost Writer, Sidney Poindexter, Cujo, Youngblood, Amorpho, Desiree, Wulf, Johnny 13, Shadow, Kitty, Princess Dora in dragon form, Technus, Klemper, Frostbite and some of his yetis, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Spectra, Bertrand, Elastica, Goliath, Midget, Walker and some of his goons, including Bullet, and some of the Asgardian draugrs, including Grabacr, Ofnir, Ragnar, Halvar, Siv, and Rigr. Thor, Tony and Dani both woken up and recover in time to and witnessed their allies coming back from the dead and coming to their aid. They then gather around their teammates.

"Is that everyone?" Stephen asked.

"What? You wanted more?" Wong asked.

Scott then turn into Giant-Man and emerge from the ruins of the New Avengers Facility as he saved Hulk, Rhodey , Valerie and Rocket, who prepped his blaster. Also with them were Daranak and Salzer, which they glow their fists ecto-yellow. They then join up with their teammates. Now reunited with their previously deceased allies and temporarily allies, Steve and Danny looks at 2014 Thanos with determine looks on their faces before everyone gets into battle stance.

"Avengers..." Steve said before he summons Mjølnir and Thor lands nearby. "... assemble."

The Avengers and their allies charge towards 2014 Thanos and his army, with some running and others going airborne, including Danny, Dani, Daranak, Salzer, Valerie, Jazz, the Phantom Blasters, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, with Rocket riding him, Sam Wilson, Peter Quill, Peter Parker, Wanda, Stephen, Brunnhilde on her Pegasus Aragorn, the Wakandan Air Force, some of the Ravagers and the ghosts. 2014 Thanos sends the Black Order, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas, Sakaarans, and the Outriders to charge towards the Avengers and their allies to kill them all. Both sides ran or flew across the field towards each other and a violent battle immediately begins between the Avengers, their allies and 2014 Thanos' army, starting one of the largest extraterrestrial conflicts in Earth's history. Both sides collide with each other on the ground and in the air, as Steve use Mjølnir to shoot lighting, Thor uses Stormbreaker to also shoot lighting, Peter Parker, Hope and Brunnhilde attacking some soldiers, Hulk throwing a Chitauri soldier as Scott punches a Leviathan to the ground. T'Challa uses his martial arts skills to combat a Outrider as Shuri fires blasts of sonic energy. Sam Manson and Tucker fires their ecto-blasters as Drax climbs behind 2014 Cull Obsidian and stabs him multiple times with his knives before Korg takes him down. Meanwhile, Pepper fires her repulsors to shoot down a Necrocraft before Tony flew to her and the two fire their repulsors at airborne objects together as Steve and Thor fight the Chitauri before Steve gets Stormbreaker and Thor gets Mjølnir.

"No, no, give me that. You have the little one." Thor said as he and Steve trade Mjølnir and Stormbreaker before they fight off the Chitauri once more.

Meanwhile, Rocket fires his blaster while Bucky fires his machine gun and Jacob fires his Fenton Machine Blaster. Up in the air, Salzer and Daranak fired yellow ecto-blasts at some Necrocraft together before they land at the ground where Danny and Dani were firing green ecto-blasts at the Chitauri before they saw them.

"Combine Phantom and Nova tornado!" Danny said.

"Let's do it!" Daranak said.

The Phantom Twins and Nova Twins high five each other before Danny and Dani hook their arms together and Daranak and Salzer did the same to each other. The four then spin around to form their respective ecto-tornados before they combined it to form a more powerful ecto-tornado and started to destroy a lot of 2014 Thanos' forces. At the same time, while attacking the many Outriders that are trying to kill him from above, Tony landed on the ground and blasted many incoming Outriders with his laser beams. While successfully winning his fight, Tony was then attacked by 2014 Cull Obsidian, landing onto a piece of rubble after getting knocked down. Tony tried to kill 2014 Cull Obsidian with his repulsors but was proven to be ineffective. Tony was about to be stabbed by 2014 Cull Obsidian but he was then saved by Peter Parker who pulled 2014 Cull Obsidian down onto the ground with usage of his Web-Shooters, allowing Scott to crush 2014 Cull Obsidian to death. Tony removed his own helmet to catch his breath after being almost killed only for Peter Parker to give him a hand while he was on the ground.

"Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? And I must've passed out, because I woke up and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there. right? And he was like 'It's been five years. Come on, they need us'. And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time." Peter Parker said.

"He did? Oh, no." Tony said before he embraces Peter Parker.

"What are you doing? Oh. Oh, this is nice." Peter Parker said.

Meanwhile, Danny and Dani are blasting ecto-rays at the the Chitauri and Outriders before they began to overpower them. Suddenly, they were blasted by Sam Manson and Jacob Collins just as the rest of Team Phantom arrive.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam Manson said as she tends to Danny.

Danny then looks at Sam Manson as the emotions starts to get to him as he is happy to see his girlfriend alive again after five years. Sam Manson then know what Danny is feeling and she starts to get emotional. The two then share a kiss before embracing each other.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Danny said.

"I'm here now, Danny. You won't lose me again." Sam Manson said as she continue to embrace.

Meanwhile, Dani sees Jacob alive and for the first time in five years. The first thing she did was giving him a passionate kiss before hugging him and trying not to cry.

"I don't want to lose you again." Dani said.

"I'm here, Dani. You wont lose me again." Jacob said.

At the same time, Valerie and Tucker were also having their heartfelt reunion.

"I missed you so much." Valerie said before kissing Tucker.

"I'm here, Valerie. I'm not going anywhere this time." Tucker said.

Team Phantom reunites once more, with Jack complementing how Danny and Dani got a little big, Maddie checking on Danny's busted head, Danny and Dani hugging Jazz and Dani finally hugging Sierra and Venus, before all of Team Phantom continue fighting 2014 Thanos' army. Danny then noticed a large group of Chitauri approaching the team.

"Cap, give me Mjølnir really quick." Danny shouted.

Steve then threw Mjølnir to Danny, which he caught it. Danny them summon a large bolt of lighting before shooting it at the Chitauri, killing them.

"Oh, you can lift Thor's hammer?!" Tucker asked.

"Since when did you became worthy?" Sam Manson asked.

"Just now." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Peter Quill is fighting off a pair of Sakaarans. He blasts some with his quad blasters before kicking a few before he lands on the ground. He blast one Sakaaran before another punches him to the ground. Before the Sakaaran can deal the finishing blow, he was shot and killed by 2014 Gamora, who Peter Quill is shock to see her alive, or so he thought.

"Gamora?" Peter Quill asked, not realizing she is not the Gamora he knew and approached her. "I thought I lost you."

Not realizing 2014 Gamora is not the one he knew, Peter Quill tried to kiss her before she grabbed his wrist tightly, hurting him.

"Don't touch me!" 2014 Gamora said as she kicked Peter Quill in a very painful area.

"You missed the first time. Then you got 'em both the second time." Peter Quill said as he's still in pain.

"This is the one? Seriously?" 2014 Gamora asked in disgust.

"Your choices were him, a half ghost hybird or a tree." Nebula replied, making Peter Quill confused.

Meanwhile, Clint was running across the battlefield with the Nano Gauntlet while being chased by a Chitauri Gorilla before it gets killed by Sam Wilson.

"Cap! What do you want me to do with this damn thing?" Clint asked.

"Get those stones as far away as possible!" Steve said before he kills a Outrider with Mjølnir.

"And now too! Try to get out of here!" Danny said before he blasted a Outrider, killing it.

"No! We need to get 'em back where they came from." Bruce said.

"It's impossible now!" Dani said.

"No way to get 'em back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel." Tony said.

"Hold on!" Scott said before he shrinks to normal size. "That wasn't our only time machine."

Scott then set off the horn to Luis' van, which still has the other quantum tunnel. Both Steve and Danny heard it.

"Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Steve said.

"And one that its horn plays _La Cucaracha_?" Danny said.

"Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!" Brunnhilde said as she spots the van which is located deep where 2014 Thanos' army is.

"Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?" Tony asked.

"Uh, maybe ten minutes." Scott replied as Hope arrives by his side.

"Get it started. We'll get the stones to you." Steve said.

"We're on it, Cap." Hope said as she looks at Scott and the two shrink to head to the van.

Meanwhile Stephen was using his magic to send a group of Outriders to another dimension when Tony meet up with him.

"Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it." Tony said.

"If I tell you what happens... it won't happen." Stephen said which made Tony think for a brief moment.

"You better be right." Tony said.

Meanwhile, Clockwork, Skulker, Ember and Frostbite were battling a group of Outriders.

"Time out." Clockwork said as he froze time on the Outriders.

Frostbite then use his powers to froze the Outriders in solid ice before Skulker and Ember fired powerful ecto-rays to destroy the Outriders.

"I gotta admit, fighting space aliens can be fun, especially using the rage I'm releasing after the five years me and other ghosts went through." Ember said.

"No time for chit chat. Focus on what you're doing." Clockwork said.

Suddenly, Danny and Dani landed in front of Clockwork and the other ghosts.

"Hey, Clockwork, six years ago, you told Dani and I that you knew from the exact moment that we were destined to protect and avenge the Earth right after saving it from the Dis-asteroid and protect the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"Seems you didn't tell us one thing. Tell us we were destined to save the whole universe." Dani said.

"I knew from the exact moment you two were destined to protect the whole universe. I knew this exact moment would come." Clockwork said.

"So do we win?" Danny asked.

"As your friend the Sorcerer Supreme has just told your other Avenger friend Tony, if I tell you what happens, it won't happen. The odds are one out of 14,000,605. Not telling ensure the outcome." Clockwork said.

"Well, better hope the outcome is the good one." Danny said.

"Never thought you guys would help." Dani said.

"We have a universe and Ghost Zone to save, but this won't change a thing. I will still hunt you two, and you two are now even more worthy prizes." Skulker said.

Suddenly, everyone noticed a group of Outriders charging towards them. Before they can react, Daranak and Salzer landed in front of them. The Nova Twins then use their ecto-telekinesis powers to rip the Outriders apart.

"And I never thought there would be Halfas from outer space. Great, just what we need, more Halfa heroes." Ember said in annoyance.

"Better for me, more prizes to go along with the Phantom welps." Skulker said.

"Don't even think about it." Salzer said.

Meanwhile, Scott and Hope arrive at the van and gets to work on setting up the Quantum Tunnel.

"It's a mess back here." Hope said as Scott finds out that the tunnel is broken down.

"It's dead." Scott said.

"What?" Hope asked, not believing what Scott said.

"It's dead. I have to hot-wire it." Scott said.

Back at the battle, 2014 Thanos has just use his sword to kill a sorcerer of the Master of the Mystic Arts when he realized he haven't heard from 2014 Nebula.

"Where's Nebula?" 2014 Thanos asked.

"She's not responding." 2014 Corvus Glaive replied.

"Sire..." 2014 Ebony Maw said as he points towards Clint carrying the Nano Gauntlet, which got 2014 Thanos' attention.

Clint continues to run across the battlefield with the Nano Gauntlet while killing Chitauri soldiers that were trying to kill him. He shot one arrow and kills and Chitauri soldier before he looks to see the Outriders and Chitauri Gorillas closing in on him when T'Challa landed and release a kinetic energy pulse, taking them out.

"Clint!" T'Challa called, remembering Clint's name. "Give it to me."

Clint then hands the Nano Gauntlet to T'Challa, who proceeds to run across the battlefield while taking out Thanos' troops. He continues to use his martial art skills to take down Outriders and Sakaarans before releasing a kinetic energy pulse. Before T'Challa can continue, he is knock down by 2014 Thanos' double-edge sword, which made him loose grip on the gauntlet. 2014 Thanos then charges towards T'Challa and the gauntlet but he is immediately confronted by an enraged and glowing red eye Wanda.

"You took everything from me." Wanda said with the memory of Thanos killing Vision in front of her still fresh in her mind.

"I don't even know who you are." 2014 Thanos said before he charges at Wanda.

"You will." Wanda said.

Wands then use her telekinesis powers to throw large pieces of rubble, but 2014 Thanos evade both of them. Wanda then shot red hex bolts at 2014 Thanos but he block them with his sword. At the same time, T'Challa made another attempt to secure the Nano Gauntlet only to be ensnared by 2014 Ebony Maw's telekinesis and restrained him from the concrete above ground.

"I got it!" Peter Parker said.

T'Challa gave Peter Parker the Nano Gauntlet as Daranak and Salzer close in on 2014 Ebony Maw.

"Not today, Maw!" Daranak and Salzer before they gave 2014 Ebony Maw a combined ecto-energy strike.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker has landed on the ground as a group of Outriders close in on him.

"Activate Instant Kill." Peter Parker said as he activates his suit's "instant kill mode" to horde off the Outriders chasing him.

Meanwhile, 2014 Thanos tried to kill Wanda with his sword but Wanda use her telekinesis to hold him off. Wanda then managed to overwhelm the Titan, telekinetically slicing his sword in half. Wanda then pick 2014 Thanos up by her telekinetic grasp, suspending him in the air before peeling off his armor and slowly tearing him apart, making 2014 Thanos suffer from the great pain.

"Rain fire!" 2014 Thanos ordered.

"But, sire, our troops!" 2014 Corvus Glaive said, concerned for 2014 Thanos' army.

"Just do it!" 2014 Thanos said as he continues to groan in pain.

Up in the air, the _Sanctuary II _aim its energy cannons and fire a hailstorm of missiles on the battlefield, and Wanda is blown aside, ending her assault on 2014 Thanos. As the missiles fall, it cause casualties to both sides, including some of the ghosts, which include injuring Princess Dora, who was in dragon form. At that moment, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts summon Tao Mandalas and some of the ghosts created ecto-shields to protect the Avengers, Team Phantom and allies, as well as themselves from the attack. Up in the air, Pepper noticed one of the missiles had destroyed a nearby dam.

"Uh, is anyone else seeing this?" Pepper asked about the dam and the flooding water.

Stephen then noticed the approaching water. He then uses his water spell magic to protect the army from drowning.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker is starting to get overpowered by the Outriders.

"I got this! I got this. Okay, I don't got this. Help, somebody help!" Peter Parker said, calling for help.

Peter Parker's call for help got Steve's attention.

"Hey, Queens, heads up!" Steve said as he threw Mjølnir to Peter Parker.

Peter Parker then grabbed Mjølnir to hang on, using a string of web, and get away from the Outriders while holding the Nano Gauntlet. A missile blast then made him loose grip, but he is caught by Pepper before he can impact the ground.

"Hang on. I got you kid." Pepper said.

Pepper then throws him onto Brunnhilde's Pegasus Aragorn.

"Hey! Nice to meet you... Oh, my God!" Peter Parker yelled.

Pepper and Brunnhilde help Peter Parker gets closer to the van until a missile blast blasted Peter Parker out of Aragorn and falls to the ground, but not before grabbing onto the Nano Gauntlet. He along with the Avengers' army is then pinned down by the airstrike, as with it could be the end for the Avengers.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Danny, Dani and Valerie are finally reunited with their family and friends, especially Sam, Jacob and Tucker. A good reunion after five years. Now time to stop Thanos. Sam Wilson saying on your left, nice reference to Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Of course, the Avengers Assemble scene was epic, I fanboyed in the theater. Well, now the ghosts are aware of Daranak and Salzer. Well, what will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned in 24 hours. Please review. :) **


	18. Chapter 18: One of the 14,000,605

**Guest: Thank you. :)**

**DrewTheIrish: Yeah, some of Wanda's powers reminds me of Danny's. Speaking her, she says Thanos took everything from her. Nonsense. Ultron took her brother.**

**KuriMaster13: Pretty sure the odds of stay the same. Different than I guess a sporting event.**

**stephanieeiche10: Thank you. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**IndyBlue50 (Guest): Thank you. :)**

**Gottalovebooks14: Nice XD**

**Knox (Guest): As said in my author's note in chapter 6, Danny and Sam's wedding ain't gonna happen in this story or the next. I know when that will happen in the series and it ain't soon.**

**dromerosonic777: Yep.**

**Davidscrazy234: They probably learn that later on.**

**Nflemingful: Yeah, I gonna explain the whole age thing in the next story.**

**Before we get start, once again please stop asking about Danny and Sam's wedding as I already said about this in my author's note in chapter 6, and stop asking questions I already answered, it's getting annoying. I hope I won't have this problem in the review section when I start the next story. Anyway, now, it's time for a chapter that will mark the end of DPxMCU appearances for a certain Avenger. Here is chapter 18 everybody.**

Chapter 18: One of the 14,000,605.

The _Sanctuary II_ continues to fire a hailstorm of missiles on the Avengers and their allies, pinning them down. Suddenly, every weapon suddenly stops firing at them and aims at the sky before starting to fire missiles into the sky, confusing everybody.

"What in the world?" Valerie said.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked.

"What the hell is this?" Sam Wilson asked.

"Friday, what are they firing at?" Tony asked.

_"Something just entered the upper atmosphere." _FRIDAY replied.

Suddenly, a bright streak of light suddenly appear out of the clouds and approaching the _Sanctuary II_ as the ship's cannons had no effect against the light. The light then crashed through the ship's bow and wings, functionally destroying it. Everyone then look to see that the light is no other than Carol.

"Oh, yeah!" Rocket said.

Steve and Danny, along with Sam Manson, watch as Carol proceeds to crash through the _Sanctuary II_ again.

"Who's that?" Sam Manson asked.

"A new friend." Danny said.

Carol then emerge from the _Sanctuary II_ and watch from above as it crashes into the Hudson as a bewildered 2014 Thanos looks on.

"Danvers, we need an assist here." Steve said.

"And like right now." Danny said.

As Scott finally succeeds in activating the Quantum Tunnel, Carol flies down to the ground where she sees Peter Parker holding the Nano Gauntlet nervously.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker." Peter Parker greeted nervously.

"Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?" Carol asked.

Peter Parker gets up and he and Carol noticed a large number of Outriders, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas and Sakaarans approaching them, being lead by 2014 Corvus Glaive.

"I don't know how you're gonna get it through all of that." Peter Parker said as he hands Carol the Nano Gauntlet.

Suddenly, Wanda And Brunnhilde arrive to give Carol support.

"Don't worry." Wanda said before Okoye arrived.

"She got help." Okoye said.

Suddenly, Pepper, Mantis, Shuri, Dani, Salzer, Sam Manson, Maddie, Jazz, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, Valerie, Hope, 2014 Gamora and Nebula gather around Carol to give her support. The female heroes then charge to assault 2014 Thanos' army, with Pepper, and Wasp shooting beams of energy, Shuri firing sonic pulses of energy, Dani, Salzer, Sam Manson, Jazz, Victoria and Valerie firing ecto-rays, and 2014 Gamora, Nebula, Maddie, Sierra, Venus, and Okoye using their combat skills, with 2014 Gamora killing a Chitauri Gorilla, Maddie slicing a Outrider with her double-bladed sword and Okoye stabbing and injuring 2014 Corvus Glaive. Up in the air, Wanda use her telekinesis powers to hold off a Leviathan as Brunnhilde uses her sword to slice through another. The support from all the female heroes help Carol takes flight and make a beeline towards the Quantum Tunnel. 2014 Thanos tries to stop Carol, but he is quickly blasted by Pepper, Shuri, Hope, Dani and Salzer, knocking him down. 2014 Thanos immediately gets up to see Carol getting close to the tunnel. He then throws his sword at the van, destroying it, with the explosion sending Carol reeling back and leaving the gauntlet on the ground and unsecured while making Stephen to maintain balance with the water. Tony then sees the gauntlet and makes a attempt to grab but ends up have to wrestle 2014 Thanos, who was also attempting to grab it. 2014 Thanos quickly overpowers Tony. 2014 Thanos was once again prevented from getting the Nano Gauntlet as Thor attacked him with brute force. Thor then tried to get the Nano Gauntlet after exchanging blows but 2014 Thanos grabbed him, only to be grappled against him through the use of both Mjølnir and Stormbreaker. As they both used their strength against each other, Steve joined in to push Stormbreaker into 2014 Thanos' chest while Danny join the fray and wraps his ghostly tail to tried and restrain the Titan further as well as help to push Stormbreaker into 2014 Thano's chest. However, 2014 Thanos headbutts Thor, knocking him down before he toss Steve and Danny down and punch both of them, knocking them unconscious. 2014 Thanos then grabbed the Nano Gauntlet but he was then attacked by Carol, who punch him in the face twice. 2014 Thanos tried to fight back, but Carol blast him with a photon blast. 2014 Thanos then managed to grabbed Carol's arm and tossed her aside before putting on the Nano Gauntlet. As 2014 Thanos was about to snap his fingers, he was restrained by Carol, who grabbed the gauntlet. 2014 Thanos tried to headbutt Carol, but it had no effect. Thinking quickly, 2014 Thanos then pull out the Power Stone, which gave him enough strength to punch Carol out of the battlefield. As that happen, after recovering from his knock out, Tony glance at Stephen, who, visibly shocked, raised one finger up, signaling to him the outcome he saw. Tony then realized why Stephen sacrificed the Time Stone five years ago to save his life and now know what has to be done. As 2014 Thanos puts the Power Stone back into the gauntlet once more, a weakened Tony once again grappled onto 2014 Thanos, but is brushed aside easily. 2014 Thanos smugly put on the gauntlet before he looks at Tony with a evil grin.

"I am inevitable." 2014 Thanos declared.

2014 Thanos then snapped his fingers, but realized there is no effect. 2014 Thanos then look at the gauntlet and realized that the Infinity Stones had been taken out. 2014 Thanos then look at Tony and watches in horror as all six Infinity Stones has been transferred to his Iron Man Armor. Tony bonded all six Infinity Stones onto the knuckles of his hand and felt the energy surging onto his body. Once he had all of the Stones at his disposal, Tony looked over to 2014 Thanos again.

"And I... am... Iron Man." Tony declared.

After taking a deep breath, Tony snaps his fingers and the Infinity Stones activates in a blinding flash of energy. Tony's snap starts to take effect. One Leviathan suddenly turn into dust before it can crush Rocket. The Avengers, including Steve and Danny who had regain consciousness, starts to witness 2014 Thanos' forces, including the Black Order, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas, Leviathans, Sakaarans, the Outriders,and even the dropships and the remains of the _Sanctuary II _started to turn into dust. 2014 Thanos looked upon his adoptive children and his alien army dying in front of his eyes, leading to him to look at Steve and Danny one last time, much to his horror and sadness. Realizing that his fate had already been sealed and that this time, there was no chance of escaping it, 2014 Thanos stood silently before sitting on the ground and watched the sunset solemnly as his allies vanished before his eyes, accepting his defeat with dignity before he faded away into nothingness. Meanwhile, Tony collapsed onto the ground and laid against a mound of wreckage. Rhodey landed by his side and realized in horror that Tony's injuries from the Stones' raw power and gamma radiation were fatal; the right half of Tony's body was charred so badly. Rhodey tried to comfort Tony before Peter Parker rush towards him.

"Mr. Stark? Hey! Mr. Stark. Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won! You did it, sir, you did it. I'm sorry. Tony." Peter Parker said before he tearfully cry and was taken away by Pepper.

Pepper then check on her husband.

"Hey." Pepper said.

"Hey, Pep." Tony said slowly as he's dying and placing Pepper's hand on his chest as a final gesture of love to his wife.

"Friday?" Pepper asked.

_"Life functions critical." _FRIDAY informed.

Tony tried to say something to Pepper but he couldn't.

"Tony? Look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now." Pepper said.

Tony then dies and his arc reactor permanently powers down, leaving Pepper, Peter Parker and Rhodey, with Thor, Steve, Danny and Dani looking on, to weep with his fellow Avengers looking on in sadness before Pepper gave a final kiss. Upon seeing this, Clint then kneel down before Tony out of respect, follow by T'Challa, and Carol. Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer and the rest of Team Phantom then took a knee to honor Tony. Peter Quill, Nebula and Brunnhilde then join in to kneel for Tony. Scott, Steve and Stephen then join in the kneeling. 2014 Gamora look on before she leaves the battlefield. Afterwards the rest of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy took a knee to honor the legacy of Tony and his righteous sacrifice.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, that's the end for Tony in the DPxMCU series. RIP Tony Stark. Sad that he died, bu he died a hero. It was cool when Captain Marvel show up and the A-Force scene. As well as the fight between her and Thanos. Well, Thanos and his army got what they got and the Avengers got five years of payback. Also, as you noticed, I included the deleted kneeling scene. They should included that in the final cut. Well, what will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned in 24 hours to find out. Please review. :)**


	19. Chapter19:Part Of The Journey Is The End

**Guest: Thank you.**

**DrewTheIrish: Yep, and you do have a point.**

**IndyBlue60 (Guest): Thank you.**

**ghost rider (Guest): Keeping things original.**

**KuriMaster13: He won't be forgotten.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Davidcrazy234: I doubt a A-Force movie would happen. And pretty sure his tombstone will say something different. Thanks.**

**Nflemingful: Yep.**

**dromerosonic777: RIP Iron Man.**

**FicsJJ: Thank you.**

**Here's chapter 19 everybody.**

Chapter 19: Part Of The Journey Is The End.

It's been a few days since 2014 Thanos' death and Tony's death. With the Decimation's reversal successful and the universe restored, the heroes reunite with their families and friends and many events occur during this time. Clint reunites with his family. In New York City, accommodating the students resurrected by Bruce, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year, making their credits from 2018 invalid and Peter Parker reunites with his best friend Ned Leeds once returning to school following the Battle of Earth. In San Francisco, Scott, Hope and the now teenage Cassie Lang watch the night sky as fireworks explode behind them. In Amity Park, Team Phantom returns to Amity Park and began the process of recovering while spending time with their families and friends and Danny and Dani showed Daranak and Salzer around, including showing them Fenton Works and Fenton Ghost Portal for the first time. Daranak and Saler also made major upgrades to the lab so that the team can contact them intergalactically. Danny also spends some time with Sam Manson, Dani spends some time with Jacob and Valerie spends some time with Tucker now that they're reunited and their respective relationships can resume and watch the night sky as fireworks explodes in front of them. And following the Avengers' victory, Wakanda holds a celebration for the return of many victims of Thanos' Snap, including their royal family. The capital city was aglow with lights, festival music, and people filling the streets with cheer. A few days later, a funeral was being held in Tony's riverside home where he is laid to rest. In Tony's cabin, a goodbye message he recorded the night before the Time Heist plays to Tony's family and close friends as it shows a hologram of him.

_"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it back. And something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone, let alone to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised but come on, who knew? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So, I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting in the case of an untimely death. On my part. Not that death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig, right? Part of the journey is the end. What am I even tripping for? Everything is gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to. I love you 3000." _the hologram of Tony said before it finished as Pepper gasped softly.

Moments later, Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey and Happy proceed to go outside where Pepper casts a funeral wreath with Tony's first Arc Reactor, which humorously read 'PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART', given to him as a gift by Pepper, into the lake. Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey and Happy were also joined by Steve, Peter Parker and May Parker, Thor, Bruce, Danny, Dani, Sam Manson, Jacob, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David, Trevor, Stephen, Wong, Scott, Hope, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Nebula, Rocket, Peter Quill, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Daranak and Salzer, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Clint and his family, Wanda, Bucky, Sam Wilson, Harley Kenner, who had helped Tony as a kid during the Mandarian War 11 years ago, Maria Hill, Thaddeus Ross, who has grieve for Tony enough to attend his funeral along with the Avengers to pay his condolences, demonstrating that his hatred towards the Earth's Mightiest Heroes is gone or at least decreased a little, Carol and finally Nick Fury as they all recognize the sacrifice that Tony made to save them and the universe.

Moments after the funeral ended, Clint and Wanda comfort each other by the lake after the funeral, both suffering from their own losses of people close to them.

"You know, I wish there was a way that I could let her know. That we won. We did it." Clint said, thinking of Natasha.

"She knows. They both do." Wanda said, thinking of both Natasha and Vision.

Meanwhile, Happy was trying to comfort Morgan.

"How you doing, squirt?" Happy asked.

"Good." Morgan said.

"You good?" Happy asked.

"Mm-hmm." Morgan hummed.

"Good. You hungry?" Happy asked.

"Mm-hmm." Morgan hummed.

"What do you want?" Happy asked.

"Cheeseburgers." Morgan replied.

"You know, your dad liked cheeseburgers." Happy said.

"Okay." Morgan said.

"I'm gonna get you all the cheeseburgers you want." Happy said.

"Okay." Morgan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at New Asgard, Norway, Danny and Dani, with Sam Manson and Jacob with them, were now saying their farewell to Daranak and Salzer.

"I still can't believe there are half ghost hybirds from another planet." Sam Manson said.

"Especially when they're good. Nice to know that Danny and Dani now has new friends." Jacob said.

"My sister and I were surprised too." Daranak said.

"Yeah, glad to know my brother and I aren't the only ones." Salzer said.

"Danny and Dani are quite the remarkable ghost fighters." Daranak said.

"Same to the both of you." Danny said.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Dani said.

"Don't worry, Dani. We'll come back someday." Salzer said.

"Yeah, not to mention due to the upgrades Salzer and I did at your parent's lab, you guys are just one holographic and intergalactic call away. Either to just talk to us or if there's a major ghost threat at Earth." Daranak said.

"My brother and I will be happy to help Team Phantom." Salzer said.

"Glad you brought that up." Danny said.

Sam Manson then gave Danny two bags which he then hand them to Daranak and Salzer.

"What's this?" Salzer said.

"Your Team Phantom uniforms." Danny said.

"You mean..." Salzer said.

"Yeah, you guys are eligible to be a part of Team Phantom, even if you're not here on Earth." Dani said.

"You could be our first alien and intergalactic members. What do you say, you want to be members of Team Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Danny, Danielle, I don't know what to say." Salzer said, not believing that Danny and Dani consider her and Daranak to be a part of Team Phantom.

"My sister and I feel honored. Thank you." Daranak said.

"I would be happily honored to be part of Team Phantom. Thank you." Salzer said.

"You're welcome." Dani said.

"Welcome to Team Phantom." Danny said.

"We should give you guys something in return. Be right back." Daranak said before he runs to the _Benatar _before coming back. "Here."

Daranak hands Danny and Dani multiple transparent spacesuits, but Danny and Dani are confused as to what they are.

"What are they?" Danny said.

"They're spacesuits. Very easy to wear. Just place them on your chest, press the button and they'll activate." Daranak said.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Yeah, anything else you need, we can help." Salzer said.

"You think we can get one of those cool looking spaceships?" Dani asked, pointing at the _Benatar_.

"We'll see what we can do." Daranak replied.

"I'm glad you all met." Sam Manson said.

"Me too. It's nice to know that we have new half ghost allies, especially when they're from another planet." Jacob said.

"Same to my brother and I. Nice to know he and I aren't the only ones." Salzer said.

"It's nice that you two are good Halfas." Danny said.

"You know that got us thinking." Daranak said.

"About what?" Dani asked.

"Are there more half ghost hybirds out there in this universe." Daranak said.

"Maybe. You think you can find them?" Danny asked.

"Maybe. We'll just see what happens." Daranak said.

"Well, thank you for showing us your town and the ghost portal. And thanks to that, got plenty of Earth stuff." Salzer said.

"Glad you two enjoy it." Dani said.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Danny said.

"I hope we meet again soon." Daranak said.

"Be sure to give us a intergalactic call now and then." Salzer said.

"Same to you two." Dani said.

Danny and Daranak shook hands while Dani and Salzer gave each other a hug. Salzer then hugged Danny while Dani hugged Daranak. Afterwards, Daranak and Salzer boarded the _Benatar_ and Danny and Dani went to Sam Manson and Jacob. Meanwhile, Thor was looking at the horizon as Brunnhilde approached him.

"So when can we expect you back?" Brunnhilde asked, knowing that Thor won't be in New Asgard for a while.

"Um, about that..." Thor said.

"Thor, your people need a king." Brunnhilde said.

"No, they already have one." Thor said, making Brunnhilde laugh.

"That's funny." Brunnhilde said before realizing Thor wasn't kidding. "Are you being serious?" Brunnhilde asked, which Thor nodded.

"It's time for me to be who I am rather than who I'm supposed to be. But you, you're a leader. That's who you are." Thor said.

"You know, I'd make a lot of changes around here." Brunnhilde said.

"I'm counting on it... Your Majesty." Thor said as he offers his hand to shake.

Brunnhilde shakes Thor's hand, making her the new leader of New Asgard.

"What will you do?" Brunnhilde asked.

"I'm not sure. For the first time in a thousand years, I have no path. I do have a ride though." Thor said as he looks at the _Benatar_.

"Move it or lose it, hairbag." Rocket said, making Thor chuckle.

Moments later, Thor boards the _Benatar _as Peter Quill looks at a holographic projection of 2014 Gamora, planning to find her.

"Oh, here we are! Tree, good to see you. The Asgardians of the Galaxy back together again. Where to first?" Thor asked as he touch a projection screen of the map.

"Hey. Just so you know, this is my ship still. I'm in charge." Peter Quill said.

"I know. I know. Of course you are. Of course." Thor said before he touched the projection again.

"See, you say. 'Of course', but then you touch the map. It makes you think that maybe you didn't realized I was in charge." Peter Quill said.

"Quail, that's your own insecurities in there." Thor said, making Salzer chuckle.

"Quail?" Peter Quill asked.

"Okay? I am merely trying to be of service and assisting." Thor said.

"Quill." Peter Quill corrected.

"That's what I said." Thor said.

"You should fight one another for the honor of leadership." Drax said.

"Sounds fair." Nebula said.

"It's not necessary, okay?" Peter Quill said.

"It's not." Thor said.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Salzer said.

"Nobody's not fighting for anything." Daranak said.

"I got some blasters, unless you guys wanna use knives." Rocket said.

"Oh, yes! Please, use knives." Mantis said.

"Yeah. Knives." Drax said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Peter Quill and Thor then laugh at each other.

"Not necessary." Peter and Thor said.

"There shall be no knifing one another. Everybody knows who's in charge." Thor said.

"Me. Right?" Peter Quill asked.

"Yes, you. Of course! Of course. Of course." Thor laughed with a sly look.

Afterwards, the _Benatar _took off to leave Earth with Danny, Dani, Sam Manson and Jacob watching.

"The Novas. They'll come back, right?" Sam Manson asked.

"They'll come back." Danny said.

"So, now what?" Jacob asked.

"Dani and I have been thinking in the past few days. I think we're gonna retire from the Avengers." Danny said.

"You serious?" Sam Manson asked.

"Yeah, Danny and I have been thinking about this ever since Tony's death." Dani said.

"I think it's time we should. We've done our part. There's a whole new generation of heroes out there, waiting to make their shine and save the world, even the universe. We'll just stay at the sidelines and just ghost fight. Of course, we'll still protect the Earth from intergalactic threats, but we'll just go back to why we became heroes in the first place, go back to our old roots." Danny said.

"Well, the team and I support you." Sam Manson said.

"Same here. You two are our leaders after all." Jacob said.

"Thanks, guys." Dani said.

"Well, we should head back home and recover, and set up some dates for the first time in five years." Danny said.

Danny then grabbed Sam Manson bridal style while Dani grabbed Jacob's hand. They then took to the sky and start the long journey back to Amity Park.

**And that's the end of this chapter. The funeral was emotional. Don't worry, Danny and Dani, and Daranak and Salzer will indeed see each other again. And yep, the Fenton Works lab has a major upgrade thanks to the Novas. You'll see that in a future story someday. Well, that's it, the Avengers era is over for Team Phantom. Danny and Dani have retired from the Avengers. Well, what will happen in the conclusion of the DPxMCU Infinity Saga? Stay tuned in 24 hours for the final Ghostly Avengers chapter. Please review. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Clip All The Branches

**Well, another great DPxMCU story must come to end, and now the DPxMCU Infinity Saga is about to come to a close. First things first, I can't believe this story has over 200 reviews. I didn't think it would get this many. Shout out to stephanieeiche10 for being the 200th reviewer. Second, I want to take this opportunity to say thank you all for your tremendous support. In the past four years, I started this series with just a simple and small crossover story between Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe to a now bigger universe/series. Introduced new OCs, did a collab and now ended up with 13 stories written so far. I'm glad with how the DPxMCU Infinity Saga has turned out but now it's time to wrap up the saga. I am looking forward to starting a new era for the DPxMCU series. Once again, I would like to thank you for your support in reading and support these stories in the past four years. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one. Now final replies to my awesome reviews/DPxMCU fans.**

**Guest: I don't do cast credits.**

**IndyBlue60 (Guest): Thank you. :)**

**DrewTheIrish: Never saw Hero Acedemia, but I wish you luck on your series.**

**KuriMaster13: Yep.**

**stephanieeiche10: Thank you, and once again thank you for being the 200th reviewer. :)**

**FicsJJ: Thank you :)**

**Davidscrazy234: Thank you and you'll find out someday. :)**

**dromerosonic777: Yep.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Knox (Guest): To show respect.**

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: Thank you. :)**

**Fantom (Guest): "You'll find out in the post credit scene chapter.**

**Well, this is it, it's the end of an era. Here is the final Infinity Saga and Ghostly Avengers chapter.**

Chapter 20: Clip All The Branches.

At the forest outside the destroyed New Avengers Facility, Bruce opens up a briefcase to reveal the six Infinity Stones as Steve volunteered to return them, along with Mjølnir, to their respective time periods. He met up with Bruce, Sam Wilson and Bucky where a new time machine was constructed.

"Remember, you have to return the stones to the exact moment you got 'em or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities." Bruce warned.

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches." Steve said.

"You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back. I miss her, man." Bruce said, sad about Natasha.

"Me too." Steve said.

"You know, if you want, I could come with you." Sam Wilson offered.

"You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though." Steve said.

Steve then approached his best friend Bucky to say goodbye.

"Don't do anything stupid till I get back." Steve said.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky said.

Steve and Bucky then hug as Bucky knows Steve's true intentions.

"Gonna miss you, buddy." Bucky said.

"It's gonna be okay, Buck." Steve said.

Steve then walk to the platform and activates his Advanced Tech Suit as Bruce powers up the machine.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam Wilson asked.

"For him, as long as he needs. For us, five seconds. You ready, Cap?" Bruce said, which Steve nodded. "All right, we'll meet you back here, okay?"

"You bet." Steve said as he summons his suit's helmet.

"Going quantum. Three... two... one." Bruce said.

Steve then disappeared through time as Bruce prepares to bring him back.

"And returning in five... four... three, two, one." Bruce said.

At that moment, Steve did not come back after five seconds, which got Bruce and Sam Wilson concerned.

"Where is he?" Sam Wilson asked.

"I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here." Bruce replied.

"Get him back." Sam Wilson said.

"I'm trying." Bruce said.

"Get him the hell back." Sam Wilson said, worried for Steve.

"Hey, I said I'm trying." Bruce said.

Meanwhile, Bucky appeared calm and turned away to look at the direction of the lake.

"Sam." Bucky called.

Sam Wilson stopped when Bucky made him direct his attention to the lake, where a old man was sitting on a bench. The two approach him but stop mid-way.

"Go ahead." Bucky said.

Sam Wilson then approached the old man and realized that the old man is actually Steve, who is now aged.

"Cap?" Sam Wilson asked.

"Hi, Sam." Steve greeted with a smile.

"So, did something go wrong or did something go right?" Sam Wilson asked.

"Well, after I put the stones back, I thought... maybe... I'll try some of that life Tony and Danny was telling me to get." Steve said.

"How'd that work out for ya?" Sam Wilson asked.

"It was beautiful." Steve replied.

"Good. I'm happy for you. Truly." Sam Wilson said.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America." Sam Wilson said.

"Oh. That reminds me." Steve said as he opens a circular case to reveal his shield. "Try it on."

Sam Wilson was hesitant about taking the shield, but Bucky nodded to him, supporting him to take it. He then picked it up and wears it.

"How does it feel?" Steve asked.

"Like it's someone else's." Sam Wilson replied.

"It isn't." Steve said, passing the torch of 'Captain America' to Sam Wilson.

Sam Wilson then took a breath and look to think what Steve said to him.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Sam Wilson said.

The two then shook hands, causing Sam Wilson to notice a ring on Steve's hand.

"That's why it's yours." Steve said.

"You wanna tell me about her?" Sam Wilson asked.

"No. No, I don't think I will." Steve politely said.

* * *

In the late 1940s, Steve was now finally having his dance with Peggy, who he have long desire to do, in a suburban neighborhood home before the two share a kiss.

**And that's the end of this story, and the end of the Infinity Saga and Ghostly Avengers era. Man, I got so emotional when Steve became a old man, he's one of my favorite Avengers. But at least he finally managed to have that dance he wanted with Peggy. Now, pretty sure some of you all are wondering, does Danny, being a huge Captain America fan, finds out about Steve being old. The answer is yes and I will plan a one shot about it, which will be on Deviantart. Anyway, as mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. And regards to the post credit scene, credit will be given to my friend ScarletGhostX as two of her characters will appear. Please review this chapter and the post-credit scene chapter. Once again, thank you for all the support and I will see you all in the next DPxMCU story soon. The Infinity Saga and Ghostly Avengers era is now over.**


	21. Post Credit Scenes

A bright blue light appears in the alleyway between two buildings before it disappears, revealing four half ghost kids.

"Umm, Lilith, did we just?..." DJ asked.

"Yep." Lilith replied.

"We're so grounded, are we?" Robert asked.

"If you mean going into the Ghost Zone without permission again and unwittingly travel back through time through one of Clockwork's monitors so that we can stop Gandr from killing our parents so that our existence doesn't happen? Then, yeah, grounded for life." Diana replied.

"What year is it anyway?" DJ asked.

"One way to find out. Come on, let's check the surroundings as well." Lilith said.

* * *

On board the _Benatar_, Salzer was trying on some of her new clothes and other items she bought from Earth. Daranak was also checking some of the things he brought from Earth as well.

"I'm glad we visit Earth. Wish it was under different circumstances." Salzer said.

"Yeah, but it if wasn't for those circumstances, we wouldn't have met Danny and Danielle." Daranak said.

"You know that reminds me." Salzer said before she grabs the two bags that contains her and Daranak's Team Phantom uniforms. "We should try them on to see how we would look when we help Danny and Dani someday."

Daranak and Salzer then put on their Team Phantom uniforms to see how they would look.

"It's not that bad." Daranak said.

"Looking forward to helping Team Phantom when that day comes." Salzer said.

"Till then, we'll just stop threats in the galaxy, and maybe search for other half ghost hybirds." Daranak said.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork has returned to his lair. Clockwork checks the lair to see if anything has happen in the five years since he was gone. Everything was fine except for one thing. Clockwork look to see the two vibranium Fenton Thermoses on the floor, but Dan and Dana, who were supposedly to be in them, are gone. Clockwork realized that they have escaped again. Clockwork then went to one time screen and sends out a distress call, now time to call in the rest of the Supernatural Entities.

"My fellow Supernatural Entities. It's time to be reunited and prepare to help Team Phantom in order to once again stop the Dark Phantoms." Clockwork said.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, far away from the Earth dimensional plane, a massive warship was floating in the green void. Inside, a female ghost was looking at monitors as her blue Harvester subjects continue to recover after half of her army suddenly reappear out of nowhere. She had light blue skin with glowing pupiless blue eyes and dark blue lips, she wore a blue and purple suit with purple gloves and purple boots that went to her thighs and a black headdress that was sticking up like horns. The ghost woman continue to look at one monitor, listening to a distress signal that was sent to her by her sister, the late Queen Hertha.

"Don't worry, sister. With half my army now resurrected, my vengeance for you will soon happen and this planet Earth will be nothing but a barren void." the ghost woman said.

* * *

In the depths of space, near a alien planet, a group of alien slaves has escape thanks to the Decimation, right before half of the planet's population was resurrected. One of them is a 63 year old half Human-half ghost hybird and is currently in ghost form. He had red pupiless eyes that are very soulless, had shaved black hair, a goatee, and is wearing a tattered purple slave uniform with blue alien markings on the right side and a broken chain on his right wrist. He is currently setting his sights to return to his home planet Earth for the first time since 2011 as he has one goal in mind; to get full revenge on a certain Halfa and his family and friends for ruining his plans to rule over the Earth.

"Finally, I am free from that wretched planet. Now, to set my sights on returning to Earth where this time I will rule it." Vlad said before starting to think about Danny as part of his vengeance. "Get ready to be surprised when I make my return, Daniel. Soon, your precious friends and family, especially your idiot father, will meet their fate soon before you meet yours, and then, I will become ruler of the Earth." Vlad said with vengeance in his voice.

**Danny and Dani Phantom will return in DANI PHANTOM: THE PHANTOM WAR**

**Daranak and Salzer Nova will return in DARANAK AND SALZER NOVA: THE RESISTANCE**


End file.
